TwilighT Tv
by Kafryne
Summary: Bella est nouvelle sur la chaine et va présenter le journal en compagnie d'Edward qui voit son arrivée d'un mauvais œil et va tout tenter pour l'évincer, jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse prendre à son propre jeu...
1. Dislaimer

**TOUS LES PERSONNAGES APPARTIENNENT A STEPHENIE MEYER**

**

* * *

**

Salut!

J'espère que tu apprécieras ma nouvelle fiction! Tu peux aussi la lire sur mon site **Chez Kafryne** en cliquant sur mon homepage que tu peux trouver sur mon profile.

Si tu lis cette histoire, je te conseille de lire aussi Tua cantante, mon autre fic, car elles sont un peu liées entre elles.

**Bonne lecture! BisouXOXO.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Bella POV**

J'avais du mal à croire que j'allais recommencer à travailler ! Et dire que j'étais revenue à Forks dans le but de passer à autre chose, je me retrouvais à la case départ !

J'avais quitté New York après avoir démissionné d'un poste de rêve ! Mais je ne regrettais pas, vu tout ce qui s'était passé, j'avais pris la meilleure décision. J'avais souhaité faire une pause, mais elle n'avait pas duré bien longtemps ! A peine avais je passé une semaine en compagnie de Charlie que Carlisle m'avait contacté. Je le connaissais de nom, mon père m'avait parlé de lui lorsqu'il avait prit les commandes de la petite chaine locale. Il avait eut beaucoup d'ambition en la diffusant dans tout l'état de Washington, mais aux dernières nouvelles, les gens n'avaient pas suivi le mouvement puisqu'elle était en redressement judiciaire. Lorsque le directeur général avait demandé à me parler personnellement, j'avais été impressionnée. Personnellement, je n'avais pas très envie d'y aller, mais qu'est ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire d'autre ? J'avais fait des études de journalisme, j'avais été présentatrice sur une grande chaine, je n'allais pas me contenter d'un job de serveuse ? Quoique…

D'une manière ou d'une autre, je m'étais laissé convaincre, voilà pourquoi je me trouvais là.

Carlisle était entré dans la salle de réunion et m'avait demandé de patienter quelques minutes le temps qu'il annonce mon arrivée à mes nouveaux collègues. Je me calais dans le canapé, attendant patiemment qu'il me demande d'entrer.

Je craignais un peu leur réaction, le seul que je connaissais était Emmet, mais ça faisait des années que nous ne nous étions pas revus. Et en plus ils devaient tous avoir des préjugés à mon égard…

-Tu es Bella Swan ?? Me demanda une voix fluette. Je levais les yeux pour rencontrer deux immenses yeux bleus. La jeune femme qui se tenait devant moi devait avoir à peu près le même âge que moi et était d'une grande beauté. Ses cheveux assez courts ondulaient autour de son beau visage.

-Oui, c'est moi.

-Aaah ! J'étais tellement impatiente de te rencontrer !!! Je suis Alice Cullen ! Quand mon père m'a annoncé qu'on allait travailler ensemble j'étais folle de joie !!

Je lui rendais son sourire.

-Je suis heureuse de faire ta connaissance Alice.

Je me levais et lui tendis la main, mais elle me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa chaleureusement.

-Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre. Me chuchota t-elle avant de se séparer. Elle m'observa un moment avec un sourire éclatant.

-Eh ben ! Si tout le monde m'accueille de la même façon, ça serait génial.

-Moi aussi je suis nouvelle, et vu que je suis la fille du patron, l'accueil qu'on m'a réservé n'était pas super chaud ! Mais ils sont tous très gentils, tu verras !

-Bella, Alice, vous voulez bien entrer ? Fit Carlisle en ouvrant la porte.

Je suivis Alice qui avançait d'un pas décidé, je pris une profonde respiration, c'était l'heure de vérité. Mais à peine avais je franchi le seuil de la porte que je fus levée du sol !

-Bella !!! Je reconnue tout de suite la voix d'Emmet qui m'avait prit dans ses bras et je lui rendis son étreinte. Je m'étais toujours sentie à l'aise avec lui.

-Emmet, je suis heureuse de te revoir !!

Il se sépara pour me fixer de ses yeux marron.

-Tu es devenue encore plus belle Belly !

-Et toi tu sembles avoir mûrit.

-C'est ce qui parait.... Fit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil complice.

-Bella, interrompit Carlisle, je vois que tu connais Emmet, voici le reste de l'équipe :

-Rosale Hale.

Assise dans son fauteuil, une magnifique jeune femme blonde me lançait un regard meurtrier en guise de bienvenu.

- Jasper Withlock, continuait Carlisle en m'indiquant le jeune homme installé à coté de Rosalie et qui m'adressa un petit sourire amical.

-Et Edward Masen.

Nos regards se croisèrent un bref instant et ce que j'y lus me glaça le sang. Ses yeux mordorés me fusillaient et son expression reflétait… haine ou colère ??

Néanmoins je ne me laissais pas impressionnée et lui dirigeais mon plus beau sourire.

-Je suis très heureuse d'être ici parmi vous. J'espère que nous allons tous très bien nous entendre pour former une équipe soudée et dynamique.

-Nous l'étions déjà avant ton arrivée. Me lança Rosalie.

-Eh bien j'espère que vous continuerez à l'être avec moi.

- Installe-toi Bella. Me dit Carlisle. Emmet me tira le fauteuil pour que je puisse m'y asseoir. Je lui souris et lui dit tout bas:

-Et galant avec ça ! Il me sourit à son tour et s'assit à coté de moi. A ma droite, je sentais le regard d'Edward me brûler la nuque. Je me tournais pour le trouver avec la même expression. Un frisson me parcourut, ce type avait l'air d'avoir une dent contre moi.

-Si j'ai fait appel à Bella, c'est parce qu'on a vraiment besoin de sang neuf pour relancer la chaine.

Je rompis le contact avec lui pour m'intéresser à ce que Carlisle avait à dire.

-J'ai pu obtenir un délai de 6 mois, c'est notre dernière chance. Nous devons à tout prix combler le déficit et je veux que nous mettions ce laps de temps à profit pour redresser la barre. Nous devons absolument tout faire pour que Twilight Tv ne ferme pas, nous avons des centaines de personnes qui compte sur nous.

-Et tu penses vraiment que Bella Swan va nous sauver ?

La voix profonde d'Edward me fit sursauter, il avait parlé avec dédain, montrant clairement qu'il ne croyait pas une seconde que ça puisse être possible.

-Elle amène avec elle le professionnalisme et la fraicheur qui nous manque.

-Tu veux dire que nous ne sommes pas assez frais et professionnels ? Demanda Rosalie avec un ton de reproche.

-Je pense que ce que Carlisle entend par là c'est que j'ai l'expérience qui vous manque puisque j'ai travaillé dans une chaine nationale.

-Et tu avais tellement d'expérience que tu as décidé de démissionner. Fit-elle, sarcastique.

-Rose, ce qu'elle a pu faire ne nous regarde pas. Coupa Emmet en posant une main réconfortante sur mon genou.

-Et en plus ce qu'elle dit est vrai ! Intervint Alice qui était assise juste en face de moi. Elle est une célébrité ! L'avoir avec nous est une grande chance !!

Je lui adressais un sourire gêné, elle faisait un peu trop quand même…

-Mais sachez que je ne mise pas que sur Bella, reprit Carlisle, toujours aussi sérieux. Vous allez être une équipe et je veux que nous soyons plus proches de la population, donner envie aux gens de nous regarder pour la qualité de nos programmes, je veux de la proximité et du dynamisme !

-Carlisle, tu voudrais qu'on revoie la grille des programmes ? Demanda Jasper.

-Oui, je veux de nouvelles émissions qui privilégient la région. C'est pourquoi toi, Jasper tu vas faire des reportages sur les gens vivant dans les différentes comtés de Washington, des gens qui ont des problèmes, qui ont besoin d'aide, faire appel à la générosité de la population. Il faut que ce soit une émission qui les sensibilise, tu dois être capable de les émouvoir. Toi Rose, tu vas travailler sur à peu près le même principe, sauf que ce sera accès sur d'autres émotions. Je veux que tu fasses rencontrer les gens ayant des problèmes et qu'ils les règlent sur un plateau, que ce soit des problèmes familiaux, de voisinages, il faut que ce soit divertissant…

-Mais Carlisle, ce n'est pas ce que je fais d'habitude !

-Non, mais je sais que je peux avoir confiance en toi. Alice, toi tu feras ce que tu fais le mieux. Tu présenteras une émission féminine, sur la santé, la beauté, enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

-Oui ! Merci papa !!

Je souris devant son enthousiasme, elle semblait déjà prête à commencer !

-Emmet tu feras le contraire, tu te consacreras à présenter un magazine sur ce que les hommes aiment le plus, le sport et les voitures notamment.

Emmet leva ses pouces en signe d'accord et se tourna vers moi avec un immense sourire. C'était tout ce qu'il adorait, en ajoutant les femmes bien entendu.

-Edward, ton travail ne change pas, tu continueras à présenter les journaux comme tu le fais déjà très bien. Mais cette fois, comme nous en avons parlé, tu partageras celui du soir avec Bella. J'attends de vous que vous formiez un duo de choc, Bella tu te chargeras d'interviewer les invités mais ton travail ne s'arrête pas là. Je veux que tu présentes une émission de divertissement. Dans lequel tu nous feras découvrir de nouveaux talents. J'espère avoir été suffisamment clair sur ce que j'attends de vous.

-Carlisle, tout ça c'est bien beau, mais as-tu pensé à la promotion de la chaine comme je te l'avais demandé ? Lui demanda Edward.

-Oui, et j'ai pris contact avec l'agence que tu m'as indiqué, c'est parfait, eux aussi ont des problèmes et ils se contentent de ce qu'on veut bien leur donner. Donc voilà le programme pour les deux semaines à venir : bossez sur vos projets pour qu'ils soient prêts pour la mi-octobre. Il va falloir que vous vous rendiez à Seattle pour faire des photos chez l'agence de publicité New Moon la semaine prochaine. Est-ce que vous avez des questions ?

-On va travailler avec nos équipes habituelles ? Demanda Emmet.

-Oui, et justement Bella, Angela et Leah vont travailler avec toi pour ton émission. Quelque chose d'autres à rajouter ?

Tout le monde garda le silence. Carlisle avait été suffisamment clair sur ce qu'il espèrait de nous.

-Dans ce cas, au boulot !

Il sortit du bureau et nous laissa.

-Eh ben ! On pourrait faire une émission juste avec ce que Carlisle vient de dire !! Lança Jasper.

-On pourrait l'appeler : Sauvons Twilight ! Continua Emmet.

- Je ne sais pas vous ! Mais moi je trouve que ça vaut vraiment la peine d'essayer !! S'extasia Alice.

-Je trouve que certains s'en sortent mieux que d'autre. Bougonna Rosalie. Je saisis tout de suite le sous entendu.

-Rosalie, ce que Carlisle a décidé, il l'a fait en fonction de notre personnalité, tu manques beaucoup trop de tact pour interviewer les invités, mais tu en as suffisamment pour remettre les gens à leur place. Lui dit Jasper.

Je l'observais avec attention, il était d'un calme et d'un sérieux impressionnants et raisonnait avec une grande intelligence. Il me prit en train de le fixer et me sourit. Je le lui rendis instinctivement.

-De toute façon tu n'aurais pas pu faire le travail de Bella. Lâcha Emmet. Je me tournais tout de suite vers Rosalie. Elle s'était levée de sa chaise et m'assassinait du regard. J'étais bouche bée.

-Emmet ! Le grondais-je.

Si Rosalie manquait de tact, Emmet avait le don de mettre les pieds dans le plat !!

-Ben quoi ? C'était ce qu'elle voulait faire ! Mais avec le scandale qu'elle a provoqué en demandant au sénateur pour quelle raison il trompait sa femme, on ne peut plus lui faire confiance !!

Le claquement de la porte nous fit tous sursauter. Je décidais de me lever à mon tour pour lui parler. Je ne voulais pas que nous nous entendions mal pour ce genre d'histoires. Je comprenais son attitude et je pensais que c'était une chic fille…

-Bella, je voudrais te parler... La voix d'Edward me prit au dépourvu. Il était toujours assis dans son fauteuil et me regardait avec une expression indéchiffrable.

-…Seuls à seuls.

**Alice POV**

Nous les laissions donc parler en tête à tête. Je savais ce qu'Edward voulait lui dire. Il craignait d'être évincé. Mais c'était idiot de sa part ! Il savait bien que papa ne lui ferait jamais ça ! Je connaissais très bien Edward, nous étions très proches, et il s'était beaucoup investit dans la chaine, allant jusqu'à aider mon père financièrement.

J'entrais dans mon bureau et décidais que j'allais tout de suite plancher sur mon projet. Mon père m'avait bien gâté ! J'avais fait des études de stylisme, et au départ j'étais juste sensé être la costumière chez Twilight Tv. Mais Ed avait proposé cette émission de relooking, pour mettre en avant le public féminin. Et j'étais heureuse qu'ils aient pensés à moi pour présenter cette émission.

-Eh ! Alice ! Déjà au travail ?! La voix de Jasper me tira de mes pensées.

-Jazz ! Entre donc ! Dis-moi, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Je voulais juste savoir si tu étais contente de tes nouvelles responsabilités.

-Et comment !! C'est pile ce que je rêvais de faire !

-Mettre ton talent au service des gens. Ecoute je me disais qu'on pourrait peut être travailler ensemble, sur le projet d'émission.

-Ah oui ?

-Comme je dois aller chez des gens en difficulté, on pourrait les proposer de changer de vie…

-Tu veux dire que pendant que tu sensibilises, moi je concrétise ?

-Ouais, c'est à peu près ça.

-Ca me plait ! Moi je veux bien !

Décidemment c'était une très bonne journée pour moi ! D'abord je rencontrais Bella, que j'admirais beaucoup, ensuite il y a ma promotion, et maintenant Jasper ! Jasper !!! Qui me propose de travailler avec lui ! Tout allait pour le mieux…

- Dis-moi Alice, j'aurais quelque chose à te demander…

Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Est-ce que mon plus grand rêve allait enfin se réaliser ? Allait-il me demander de sortir avec lui ??

-… Qu'est ce que tu penses de Bella ?

Zut.

**Jasper POV **

-Elle est géniale ! M'affirma t-elle.

-Je trouve aussi, admis-je.

Bella était une fille incroyable, elle avait gravi les échelons à une vitesse impressionnante et avait su s'imposer dans ce dur métier ! Et de plus elle était vraiment très très belle.

-Papa a eu raison de prendre contact avec elle ! Je pense qu'on pourra sortir de l'engrenage financier dans lequel la chaine est coincée avec elle dans l'équipe.

-J'espère seulement que ça ne lui posera pas trop de problèmes.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Je souris à Alice. Elle était toujours du genre à voir le bon coté des choses.

-Tu sais bien que personne n'est au courant de la raison pour laquelle elle a démissionné…

Alice médita un instant mes paroles.

-Oui, c'est bien vrai qu'ici elle risque d'attirer l'attention.

-A l'origine elle était venue pour se ressourcer. Dit Emmet.

Il se tenait dans l'embrassure de la porte et avait du entendre notre conversation sans que l'on s'en rende compte.

-Dis donc toi, comment ça se fait que tu la connais ? Lui demandais je avec intérêt, j'avais été surpris de le voir se jeter sur Bella.

-On allait ensemble au lycée.

-Wow ! Et elle était déjà comme ça ?

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Jazz ?

-Ben aussi…

-Mignone ? Termina t-il avec un sourire.

-Ouais… J'avais pensé à un autre adjectif pour la décrire, mais il avait raison, elle n'était pas aussi belle qu'Alice, ni aussi sexy que Rose, elle avait quelque chose d'attendrissant, comme lorsqu'elle m'avait sourit et que ça avait creusé de jolies fossettes dans sa joue. Elle était craquante.

**Emmet POV**

-Eh ben on dirait que tu craques pour elle !! J'avais du mal à y croire, Jasper était du genre à cacher ses sentiments, mais là, il les mettait clairement au grand jour.

-Qui ne craquerait pas devant elle !

-C'est sur.

Je le savais très bien moi-même. Au lycée j'étais raide dingue d'elle. Et nous étions sortis ensemble. Ce fut avec elle que j'avais passé mes meilleures années d'adolescent. Bien qu'elle ait l'air d'être réservée, une fois qu'on la connaissait, on se rendait compte qu'elle était complètement délurée.

-Dites donc les gars, je me sens exclue de cette conversation que vous avez pourtant dans mon bureau. Dit Alice. Elle avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et nous regardait avec un air sévère.

-Désolé Ali ! J'étais passé voir si vous saviez où se trouvait Rose.

-Tu veux t'excuser ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Pff… Non, je veux juste m'assurer qu'elle ne va pas décharger ses nerfs sur Bella.

-Elle s'est enfermée dans son bureau, m'informa Jasper.

-Ok.

Je les laissais donc pour aller la trouver. Je décidais que pour une fois, j'allais frapper à sa porte.

-Hé ! ho !

-Dégage.

-Salut rayon de soleil !

-Emmet, t'es sourd ou quoi ? Je t'ai dis de dégager.

-Rosie, Rosie, Rosie… Pourquoi tant de haine ?

-Emmet.

-Rosie.

Je lui souris. Cette fille était trop sexy lorsqu'elle était énervée. Et j'adorais la mettre dans cet état.

-Arrête de m'appeler par ce surnom stupide. Et si tu es venu t'excuser, tu as mal choisi ton moment!

-Je ne suis pas venu pour t'implorer ton pardon, je n'en ai rien à faire. Je suis juste venu t'avertir de ne pas t'en prendre à Bella.

**Rosalie POV**

-Bella… Bella… Bella… Vous n'avez que son nom à la bouche !!!

J'étais hors de moi ! Cette petite peste était arrivée pour me bousiller la vie !

-Eh ! Arrête tu veux !

-Je m'arrêterais quand j'en aurais envie ! Franchement, vous êtes énervants !

-Ecoutes, Bella va rester avec nous que tu le veuilles ou non. Et tu vas devoir accepter de la côtoyer et d'en entendre parler très souvent !!

-Je sais.

-Alors faut pas être jalouse Rosie !!! Ca te rend moche !

Ce type avait le don de me faire sortir de mes gongs. Même s'il n'avait as complètement tort.

- Fous-moi la paix. Râlais-je.

Il disait la vérité. J'allais devoir faire avec si je ne voulais pas perdre mon job, enfin, pour le temps qui nous restait...

-Et ce que Carlisle t'a donné comme projet est génial !

-C'était pas ce que je voulais.

-Mais c'est pourtant ce que tu vas faire, et je suis sur que tu vas t'en sortir…

Je le dévisageais un instant. Emmet me perturbait. D'un coté nous nous disputions presque en permanence, et de temps en temps il parvenait à me calmer, à me remettre à ma place. Nous étions de forts caractères tous les deux, et peut être que si je mettais un peu du mien, nous pourrions bien nous entendre.

-…Mais moins bien que Bella.

-AAARRGGHH!!! Fiche le camp !! Tout de suite !!

Je pris un de mes escarpins pour lui lancer à la figure, il recula un peu vers la porte.

-Hé !

Je pris l'autre coté et il atterrit sur sa tête.

-Aille ! Ca fait mal !

-Eh oui mon vieux ! C'est un Gucci !

Il était en fin arrivé à l'extérieur de mon bureau et je m'aperçus que tout le monde nous regardait. Ils étaient habitués à nous voir nous chamailler pour un oui ou pour un non. Je m'apprêtais à claquer la porte lorsque une autre porte se referma violemment. Nous nous tournions vers un Edward furibond qui sortait de la salle de réunion. C'était très bizarre de le voir comme ça. Il avait un sang froid incroyable d'habitude. Bella ouvrit la porte une seconde plus tard et lui cria :

-J'ai pas fini !

**Edward POV**

Dès que la porte se referma sur les autres, j'attaquais.

-Bella Swan, si tu crois que ça va être plus facile pour toi parce que tu as l'expérience d'une grande chaine tu te trompes lourdement. Au contraire, ce qui t'attend va…

-Oh ! Je sais très bien ce qui m'attend, et je ne me fais aucune illusion. D'autant plus que ça n'a jamais été facile pour moi.

Je la dévisageais un instant. Elle était incroyable ! Comment osait-elle me dire ça alors que je savais très bien ce qui s'était passé.

-Vraiment ? Tu veux vraiment que j'avale ça ?

Je la regardais avec dédain, elle ignorait sur qui elle était tombée. J'avais mené ma petite enquête lorsque Carlisle m'avait dit qu'il envisageait de la prendre avec nous. Il n'avait rien voulu savoir, prétextant que c'était sa vie privée et que ce qui l'intéressait c'était la qualité de son travail. Or, il s'agissait bien de son travail, et ce qu'elle avait fait en disait long sur elle…

-Mais pour qui est que tu…

Je lus dans ses yeux qu'elle avait compris.

-Tu… Comment es tu au courant ?

-J'ai mes sources, lâchais je, sèchement.

Je la fixais, elle avait un grand talent de comédienne. Comme si j'allais me laisser envouter par ses grands yeux chocolat.

-Je vois, tu as déjà ton opinion de moi avant même de me connaitre.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de te connaitre Bella Swan, ce que je sais me suffit amplement.

-Alors dans ce cas je n'ai rien à te dire.

-Mais moi si. On va devoir travailler ensemble, et je ne veux pas que tu te fasses des idées sur mes intentions envers toi. Tu ne m'intéresses pas du tout.

-Comme si tu étais irrésistible !

-Ecoutes, je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins, sur l'écran il faudra que nous nous entendions bien, mais notre relation ne sera que de façade…

-C'est très clair.

- J'espère que tu seras à la hauteur de ce que Carlisle attend de nous.

-Mais je ne vais avoir aucuns soucis, Edward, me dit-elle d'un ton mielleux. C'est toi, l'idiot dans cette histoire.

- Excuse-moi ?

-Tu sais bien que ce sont les idiots qui ne changent jamais d'avis !

Je lâchais un petit rire.

-Arrêtes de jouer à l'innocente ! Je suis surpris que tu ne m'aies pas encore imploré de ne pas révéler ton secret.

-Ecoutes moi bien, Masen. Moi, je n'ai rien à me reprocher. Si tu veux dire au monde entier ce que tu penses de moi, alors vas-y ! Ne te gènes surtout pas ! Mais attention, réfléchis bien aux conséquences ! Parce que si tu ne veux pas te retrouver sans emploi demain, il vaudrait mieux que tu te taises!

Elle avait marqué un point. Je fulminais, je ne pouvais rien répondre à ça. S'il ne s'agissait que de moi, je me ferais un plaisir de la dénoncer, mais il y avait trop de gens qui dépendait de nous. En plus, elle savait très bien à quel point Carlisle et la chaine comptaient pour moi. J'aurais juré voir dans ses yeux un éclair de satisfaction. Elle avait compris qu'elle avait gagné une bataille.

Je serrais les poings. Personne n'arrivait à avoir le dernier mot avec moi ! Je passais à coté d'elle pour sortir. J'avais besoin de me calmer. De reprendre mes esprits.

-J'ai pas fini !

Fit-elle dans mon dos.

-Moi si. Bougonnais-je sans me retourner. Je sentis sa main chaude se poser sur mon bras pour m'arrêter, m'obligeant à la regarder.

-Edward, il faut que tu saches que toi aussi tu ne m'intéresses pas, alors là, pas du tout.

Sa voix avait reprit toute sa contenance et elle me fixait avec un léger sourire. Elle avait l'air de n'avoir jamais été en colère. Je décidais d'entrer dans son jeu.

-En es tu bien sure ? Lui demandais-je d'une voix plus mesurée et lui décochant un sourire en coin.

-A 100%.

Je m'approchais d'elle et elle recula immédiatement.

-On verra bien.

Nous nous affrontions du regard, attendant que l'autre craque en premier, mais aucun d'entre ne nous avait l'air de vouloir lâcher prise.

-Tout va bien ?

Nous nous retournions pour répondre d'une même voix à Carlisle :

-Oui.

-Parfait, parce que je ne veux pas que vous ayez des problèmes tous les deux.

-Nous faisions juste connaissance. Lui mentis-je.

-Tout ira bien Carlisle, ne t'en fais pas, Edward et moi sommes des professionnels, n'est ce pas ? Continua Bella en m'adressant un grand sourire, comme si de rien était.

- Tout à fait, lui répondis-je avec la même expression feinte.

-Ton bureau est prêt Bella, viens avec moi, je vais te le montrer ! Alice s'était elle aussi approchée de nous avec un sourire espiègle, elle avait déjà éloigné Bella avant que je ne puisse entendre la réponse.

-Alors tu penses que vous vous entendrez bien.

-Oui Carlisle. Bon, j'ai du boulot, si tu veux bien m'excuser.

Je pris congé de lui pour me rendre dans mon bureau.

Enfin un endroit calme dans lequel je pouvais réfléchir.

Parce que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Bella Swan soit comme ça, aussi…simple. Lorsque Jane m'avait parlé d'elle, je m'étais forgé une autre idée, mais maintenant je comprenais mieux comment elle était parvenue à ses fins à New York. Elle cachait bien son jeu derrière ce masque d'innocence et de gentillesse. Il fallait avouer que son visage d'ange devait beaucoup l'aider. J'allais devoir me montrer prudent avec elle, elle pouvait embobiner tout le monde, mais pas moi. Et je voulais leur montrer qu'elle pouvait être une vraie garce.

Dire que je ne l'intéressais pas avait été une grossière erreur de sa part, je savais très bien comment m'y prendre avec les filles de son genre. Et elle allait se mordre les doigts d'avoir voulu joué avec Edward Masen...


	3. Chapter 2

**Edward POV**

Carlisle avait pensé que nous rendre ensemble à Port Angeles pour les photos était une bonne idée. Résultat : nous nous retrouvions coincés dans la jeep d'Emmet à écouter Bella et lui en train de se remémorer le bon vieux temps. Je laissais échapper un soupir et partagea le regard irrité de Rose lorsque nous les entendions éclater de rire pour la énième fois.

-Et il fallait voir la tête que tu faisais ! C'était à mourir de rire. Disait Emmet après avoir retrouvé son souffle.

-Emmet, tu devrais être un peu plus concentré sur la route. Lui dis je. Il faut prendre la prochaine sortie.

-Okay. Et donc, Sam est devenu pompier depuis.

-C'est vrai ?! Wow ! Il doit être canon avec son uniforme.

-Um… Franchement je ne m'en suis jamais rendu compte.

-Tu connais Sam Uley ? Demanda Alice.

-Oui ! Lorsque nous nous rendions à la Push, nous le croisions très souvent ! Et Bella et lui…

-Rien du tout ! Nous nous sommes toujours bien entendus, mais quand je suis partie, j'ai perdue contact avec tellement de monde… La dernière fois que j'avais vu Emmet, il n'était pas en forme. Dit elle en lui souriant.

Je préférais regarder la route plutôt que la voir flirter avec lui. Emmet était il aveugle au point de tomber dans le panneau ?

-Tu sais bien que ta présence à mes cotés m'a beaucoup aidé. Lui dit il.

-C'était quand ? Demanda Jasper, l'air vraiment intéressé par leur conversation.

Cette dernière semaine, je m'étais aperçu que mon ami était presque devenu obnubilé par elle. A chaque fois que le nom de Bella était prononcé, il se trouvait dans le parage. Pathétique.

-Après que je me suis cassé la jambe.

-Emmet était un grand joueur, et il aurait pu faire une brillante carrière au base-ball.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Nous connaissions tous Emmet pour sa grande passion pour le sport, mais nous ignorions complètement cette partie de l'histoire.

-Vraiment ? Demanda Rosalie.

-Oui, j'aurais du bénéficier d'une bourse sportive. Mais bon, la vie en a décidé autrement. C'est grâce à Bells si j'ai pu surmonter ce moment difficile.

Rose se renfrogna dans son siège lorsqu'il posa une main sur le genou de Bella.

-Emmet, c'est vraiment triste comme histoire ! Tu ne nous en as jamais parlé. Fit Alice, d'une voix désolée.

-C'est de l'histoire ancienne, maintenant. D'autant plus que je n'aurais jamais pu travailler avec Belly Bells sinon !

Il fallait toujours tout ramener à elle.

-Merde, Emmet, tu devais tourner ici ! Lui dis je au moment ou nous passions devant la sortie.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu ? Me demanda t-il, irrité.

-Mais je te l'avais dit ! Si t'es pas capable de te concentrer sur la route tu devrais…

-C'est bon, tu n'as qu'à faire demi tour en prenant ce petit chemin.

Fit Bella en lui indiquant un petit chemin de terre.

Jazz posa une main sur mon épaule et me dit :

-Garde ton calme Ed, ce ne sont que des photos.

Je préférais ne pas répondre. C'était une vraie plaie que de devoir les supporter. A part Rosalie, qui d'ailleurs commençait à donner quelques signes de faiblesse, tout le monde semblait adorer Bella. Il fallait avouer qu'elle faisait vraiment tout pour ça. Toute la semaine elle s'était montrée charmante, chaleureuse, joyeuse, souriant à tout bout de champ. J'avais même commencé à me poser des questions. Son attitude avait l'air d'être tellement naturelle qu'il m'était de plus en plus difficile de croire à ce qu'on m'ait dit. Mais lorsque nous nous croisions, je pouvais voir sa vraie facette. Froide et calculatrice. Nous nous évitions, et ne nous parlions que par courtoisie. Je détestais devoir jouer les hypocrites. Même si apparemment, ça ne la dérangeait pas.

Nous devions jouer la comédie de l'équipe soudée qui s'entend super bien sur les photos pour donner envie au gens de nous regarder, ce qui ne fut pas très compliqué. Personnellement, nous n'avions pas de mal à jouer cette farce, et au final, le photographe eut ce qu'il voulait. Nous reprenions donc la route, et pour ne rien changer, Bella s'installa devant avec Emmet. Je décidais de prendre place au fond pour ne pas avoir à supporter leurs simagrées une fois de plus. Alice et Jasper se réjouirent d'avoir l'occasion de leur poser toutes sortes de questions.

-Parles nous un peu de tes petits copains ? Demanda Alice.

-Alice, je ne crois pas que Bella aimerait répondre à ce genres de questions, protesta Jasper. Je souris, c'était plutôt lui qui ne voulait pas entendre ses réponses.

-Ne t'en fais pas Jazz, il n'y en a pas eut beaucoup.

-Et ce n'était pas les prétendants qui manquaient ! Fit Emmet. Mais avec un concurrent comme moi…

-Attend un peu ! Tu veux dire que tu es sorti avec Bella ?? Hurla Rosalie.

-Nous nous connaissions depuis très longtemps, nous étions de très bons amis, et sortir ensemble, c'était dans l'ordre des choses. Expliqua Bella d'une voix pausée.

J'étais tout aussi surpris que les autres. Voilà pourquoi ils passaient autant de temps ensemble. A coté de moi, Rosalie serrait les poings. Je décidais de la calmer.

-Rose, ne te mets pas dans cet état.

-De quoi tu parles Ed ?

J'arquais un sourcil, pour qui me prenait elle ? Tout le monde savait très bien qu'Emmet et elle s'adoraient, sauf eux. Bella l'ignorait sans doute, mais cette révélation n'allait faire qu'empirer les choses entre Rose et elle. Ce qui jouait en ma faveur.

-Emmet, tu es un vrai cachottier ! Dit Alice qui apparemment était la seule qui se divertissait de la situation.

-Et… Comment ça s'est fini ? Demanda Jaspers, anxieux.

Il devait se demander si leur relation avait prit fin un jour… Bella et Emmet éclatèrent de rire.

-En réalité, nous n'avons jamais vraiment rompus…

Tu m'étonnes.

-Je suis partie, et Emmet est resté. On a continué chacun de notre coté sans vraiment y mettre un terme.

-Et donc, vous… Commença Jasper.

-Techniquement vous étes toujours ensemble. Cracha Rose.

-Non, Rose, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Emmet est tout à toi. Lui répondit Bella, en se tournant pour la regarder. Rose essaya de soutenir son regard, mais elle finit par s'empourprer.

-Qu'est ce que... Tu dis n'importe quoi !

-Hey ! Bells, qui te dit qu'elle m'intéresse ?

-Je t'en prie Emmet, je te connais comme si c'était moi qui t'ai fait !

Alice se mit à rire.

-Wow ! Il fallait attendre Bella arrive pour mettre les choses au clair !

-Oh ! Je t'en prie Alice, tout est déjà parfaitement limpide. Je ne suis absolument pas intéressée par Emmet.

La situation était pour le moins embarrassante, mais ne semblait pas déranger Alice qui décida de poursuivre son interrogatoire.

-On est arrivé ! Fit Emmet en arrêtant brusquement la voiture. Nous devions nous rendre dans la salle de réunion. Carlisle voulait faire le point avec nous, puisque Bella allait commencer à être à l'antenne avec moi. Il avait décidé de précipiter un peu les choses pour ne pas avoir à attendre trop longtemps.

-Alors, comment s'est passée la séance ? Nous demanda t-il alors que nous nous installions à la grande table.

-C'était pas si mal. Le rassurais je.

-Pas si mal ? J'espère que c'était très bien !

-Mais oui Carlisle. Le photographe avait paru satisfait.

-Hum… Je les contacterais plus tard. Qu'en est il de vos émissions ?

-Tout roule ! Lui dit Emmet. Il était fier de lui. En une semaine il avait terminé tous ses reportages, et en était au montage de l'émission.

-Nous avons déjà trouvé la famille et sommes en plein tournage pour la première. Jasper avait dénichée une famille avec un enfant atteint d'une maladie orpheline et qui s'était endettée à force d'emprunts pour payer les soins. Triste. Mais vendeur.

-Moi, j'ai fini ! Dit Alice. J'ai laissé la vidéo sur ton bureau !! Et j'ai rencontrée la famille en question. Je sens que je vais faire des miracles !!

Je souris, Alice était une vraie fée. Elle avait réussit à tout faire en moins d'une semaine. Et après ce que j'avais vu, je pouvais dire que c'était une merveille.

-Et pour toi, Rose ?

-Eh bien je suis en train d'auditionner quelques personnes sur le sujet que je veux traiter. Tout sera prêt à temps.

-Bella ?

-Angie et Jesse sont géniales. Elles m'ont dénichées quelques perles rares, et tout se passe bien.

-Te sens tu prête à commencer à présenter le journal avec Edward ce lundi ?

Elle m'adressa un regard furtif.

-Bien sur Carlisle. J'ai vraiment hâte d'y être.

-Parfait. Edward, tu t'es déjà organisé.

-Oui.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi. Je n'étais pas que le présentateur du journal, mais aussi le rédacteur en chef, et j'avais du coordonner les sujets pour pouvoir faire une place à Bella.

-Bella passera entre la rubrique politique et sport.

-Ca ne me convient pas. Me dit elle, d'un ton doucereux.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Très peu de gens regardent cette partie du journal.

-Mais bien sur que si.

-Mouais, si tu veux, mais la majorité sont des hommes. Je préfèrerais passer au début du journal.

-Hors de question.

-Mais c'est mieux ! En plus ça t'évitera de devoir me présenter tout le temps !

-Les gens ont l'habitude de me voir dès le début. Ca ne leur plaira pas…

-Et si ça leur plait encore plus?

-Ca m'étonnerait…

-Bon, ça suffit vous deux ! Nous interrompit Carlisle. Bella, Edward, je veux que vous présentiez le journal, ensemble.

-Mais je croyais que je me chargerais d'interviewer les personnalités.

-Ce sera le cas, mais rien ne t'empêchera de rester avec Edward pendant toute la durée du journal.

-Carlisle, je ne vois pas à quoi elle pourra me servir.

-Edward, ce qui fait le succès de ton journal, c'est ton charisme et ton sérieux, je pense qu'une touche de féminité ne fera pas de mal.

-En plus j'ai remarqué que tu n'as pas vraiment le sens de l'humour. Me dit Bella. Je me tournais vers elle.

-Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais plaisanter lorsque j'annonce qu'il s'est produit une catastrophe qui a fait des milliers de morts.

-Ed, il n'y a pas que des catastrophes dans le journal !

Je foudroyais Emmet du regard. Il était évident que monsieur le rigolo appuie à petite amie !

-C'est vrai que tu devrais te montrer un peu plus disons…

-Chaleureux ! Me dit Alice en coupant Jasper.

-C'est sur qu'un sourire de temps en tant ne fera pas de mal. Ajouta Bella.

-Mais les gens aiment la façon dont Edward présente, ça lui donne un coté…mystérieux. Raisonna Rosalie.

-Le mystère c'est bien, mais il faudrait penser à le révéler un peu, parce que sinon, ça devient laçant. D'où la chute de l'audimat.

-Bella, tu sous entend que la perte d'audience est due à ma présentation ?

-Soyons réaliste Edward, tu n'es pas parfait !

-Parce que toi si ?!

-Edward, voyons, tu dois savoir accepter les critiques. Me sourit elle.

Cette fille savait comment me mettre hors de moi.

-C'est vrai, et Bella apportera un peu plus de fraîcheur à ce journal. Edward, j'attends de toi que tu te montre aussi professionnel que tu l'es d'habitude.

-Très bien, Carlisle. Je vais à nouveau devoir remanier la ligne éditoriale, mais je pense que ça devrait aller.

-Bien, Bella et toi allez devoir tourner quelques spots publicitaires pour promouvoir l'évènement. Cette semaine va être une semaine test. Nous verrons bien quel genre d'accueil les gens vont réserver à Bella.

Je vis comment cette dernière se renfrogna dans son fauteuil.

-J'espère qu'elle ne présentera pas le journal comme ça.

Si elle voulait me critiquer, moi aussi je le pouvais. Ils avaient raison, je me montrais un peu trop austère, mais je savais très bien me détendre, et surtout si je voulais ridiculiser Bella, je connaissais son point sensible.

-Comment ça, « comme ça ?? » Fit l'intéressée, vexée.

-Bella, soyons honnêtes, tu es peut être jolie, mais ce ne sera pas suffisant pour fidéliser le public.

-Hein ?

-Regarde Rosalie, par exemple. Elle sait comment s'y prendre pour attirer l'attention sur elle…

-Edward, Bella est très bien comme elle est. Intervint Jasper.

-Je ne dis pas le contraire. Mais sur le plateau, elle doit être plus que bien. Elle doit être superbe. Un régal pour les yeux.

Je me tournais vers elle et la dévisageais.

Elle portait ses lunettes, qui lui donnait un air sérieux, et ne portait pas une once de maquillage, elle était belle, il n'y avait rien à en redire, juste que...

-Je n'avais pas besoin de tout ça lorsque je présentais à New York.

-Peut être que tu aurais du.

-Edward, franchement !

-Bella, il a raison.

Je lui adressais un sourire satisfait lorsque j'entendis la voix d'Alice. Comme je m'y attendais, elles n'avaient pas pu résister.

-Mais Alice… Protesta vainement Bella.

-Tu es très belle, mais tes vêtements ne te mettent pas suffisamment en valeur.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Que je ne sais pas m'habiller ?

-Non ma vieille, que tu ne sais pas être sexy. Lui rétorqua Rose. Visiblement heureuse de pouvoir lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

Bella chercha l'appui d'Emmet ou de Jasper, mais ils fuyaient son regard. Elle finit par pousser un profond soupir lorsque Carlisle lui dit :

-Prête toi au jeu Bella, nous ne te demandons pas de présenter nue, mais juste d'accepter d'être un peu plus sensuelle.

-Okay… De toute façon, ce ne sera que le haut.

-Hum… Non. Lui dis je, prêt à lui asséner le coup fatal.

-Nous présenterons une partie du journal debout, donc je pense que tu devrais commencer à t'habituer à porter des hauts talons.

Cette fois elle gémit, et je fus fier de moi.

**Emmet POV**

L'idée me plaisait. J'avais toujours su que Bella avait de gros atouts féminins, sauf qu'elle ne les montrait pas. Cette fois ci elle n'allait pas pouvoir y échapper. Les jours qui suivirent la réunion, j'avais du la voir tomber des vingtaines de fois à cause des talons. Elle adorait se plaigner des ampoules qu'elle se payait. Il fait dire qu'Alice avait fait fort ! Elle avait sorti les gros moyens. Bella avait du passer par quelques expérimentations bizarroïdes avant le résultat final qui était époustouflant. Je fus agréablement surpris de voir que même Rosalie s'était ralliée à sa cause désespérée.

Et je n'étais pas le seul à m'amuser de la situation. Edward, qui en était à l'origine semblait prendre un malin plaisir à tourmenter mon amie.

-Hey ! Ed ! Le hélais je, alors qu'il passait dans le couloir pour aller se préparer.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Emmet ?

-Ne te montre pas trop dur avec Bella tout à l'heure.

Il fronça les sourcils, comme s'il ne comprenait pas où je voulais en venir.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-On ne me la fait pas à moi, Ed. Je sais très bien que tu ne la portes pas dans ton cœur. Même si j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi.

-Emmet, elle est une grande fille, et n'a pas besoin de chaperon.

-Ecoute moi bien, je suis son ami, et je ne veux pas que tu la fasses souffrir. C'est son grand retour, alors ne gâche pas tout.

-Même si je la déteste, je suis parfaitement conscient qu'on a besoin d'elle. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

-Et je pourrais savoir ce que tu as contre elle ? Ne pus je m'empêcher de lui demander.

Cette question me taraudait depuis quelques jours. Bella était tellement géniale que j'avais du mal à comprendre l'attitude d'Edward. Même s'il était plutôt réservé, il était drôle et savait s'amuser. Mais depuis l'arrivée de Bella, il s'était enfermé sur lui même.

-Emmet, qu'est ce que tu sais d'elle ?

-Tu sais bien que je l'ai connu au lycée et qu'on a été ensemble…

-Oui, mais c'était au lycée. Ca doit faire quoi ? 5 ou 6 ans ?

-Mouais.

-Les gens changent tu sais.

-Pas Bella. Je l'ai retrouvée exactement comme avant.

Il haussa les sourcils, avant de me demander :

-Tu en es sur ?

Il tourna les talons pour entrer dans sa loge. Me laissant perplexe. Non. Edward se faisait des idées. Bella était restée la même.

Je fus tiré de mes pensé lorsqu'une vague blonde me bouscula.

-Rose ! Où est ce que tu vas ?

-Alice m'a demandé de venir à son secours. Fit elle sans prendre la peine de s'arrêter pour me regarder.

Elle m'évitait prodigieusement depuis que Bella l'avait fait rougir.

-C'est à propos de Bella ? Lui demandas je alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte de la loge des filles.

-Oui, et ça ne te regarde pas !

**Rose POV**

Je lui claquais la porte au nez. Non mais ! Qu'est ce qu'il croyait.

-C'était Emmet ? Me demanda Bella, d'une voix remplie d'espoir.

-Oui, mais ne crois surtout pas qu'il va venir te sauver. C'est moi qu'Alice à appeler.

-Mon Dieu, pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ??

Je souris devant son expression grotesque.

-Bella, c'est aujourd'hui qu'il a tourné les yeux vers toi, et nous a envoyé Alice et moi sur ton chemin.

-Ca ce n'est pas l'œuvre de Dieu, mais plutôt de Satan en personne !!

-Oui ma Bella, et tu vas être une vrai diablesse avec ça !! Alice tenait une petite robe noire et blanche qu'elle agita sous le nez de Bella.

-Il est hors de question que je porte ça !!

-Allé Bella ! Ne fais pas ta mijaurée ! Tu vas être époustouflante !

-Les filles, le but du jeu, c'est mon retour en force, et non la ridiculisation finale !!

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Lui dis je.

J'avais appris à la connaître, et j'avais du revoir mon jugement sur elle. Elle était vraiment sympa. Nous avions eu une discussion au sujet d'Emmet, et elle m'avait confiée qu'elle était persuadée qu'il ressentait des sentiments très forts à mon égard. Depuis, je n'arrivais plus à le regarder en face. Tout simplement parce que j'étais effrayé à l'idée de partager ses sentiments. Je ne voulais pas finir ma vie ici, à travailler pour Twilight Tv. Je voulais plus, pouvoir voir autre chose. Bien que Bella m'avait dit qu'elle avait eu une mauvaise expérience, je voulais pouvoir la tenter moi aussi. Or, si je m'attachais trop à Emmet, je ne pourrais plus m'en aller…

-Rose !

Fit Alice en claquant les doigts devant moi.

-Elle doit rêver d'Emmet. Dit Bella en me faisant un clin d'œil.

-Vous en étes où ? Me demanda Alice en enlevant les bigoudis des cheveux de Bells.

-A rien du tout. Je n'ai pas envie de m'engager avec lui.

-Mais c'est complètement idiot ! Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre !! S'exclama Alice.

-N'insistez pas. Bella, tu préfères, les escarpins noirs ? Blanc ? Ou à pois ?

-Les mocassins, juste derrière toi, s'il te plait.

Alice roula des yeux.

-Je te vois mal te trémousser avec tes mocassins chérie !!

-Déjà que c'était difficile d'arriver à ce résultat avec les talons ! Fis je en lâchant un petit rire. Nous nous étions bien marrés avec ses chutes impressionnantes.

-Mais…

Les yeux de Bella m'émurent. Et pour un peu, j'aurais cédé.

**Alice POV**

-Donne lui les blancs Rose. Je décidais d'intervenir puisque Rose s'apprêtait à lâcher prise.

Bella poussa un gémissement qui aurait pu fondre le cœur de n'importe qui. Mais pas moi. Il était inconcevable que je la laisse se rendre sur le plateau avec des mocassins !!

-Bella, fais le pour nous ! Pense que tu peux sauver nos postes, et tous les autres, aider Carlisle et tout, seulement en donnant un peu de toi !

-Alice, et si ça ne fonctionne pas ! Et si les gens me préféraient comme j'étais avant !

-Bella, techniquement, tu n'as pas changée. M'aida Rosalie. Tu as juste laissé tes vêtements de fille à papa guindée pour des tenues affriolantes de femme sure d'elle et consciente de son sexe apeal !!

-Fille à papa guindée ??

Oups. Rose et moi étions arrivées à cette conclusion, mais nous ne lui en avions rien dit. Rose m'adressa un sourire d'excuse.

-Franchement Bells, tu ne penses pas qu'on va te laisser mettre ces affreux collants jaunes que tu portais à New York ??

Elle eut du mal à avaler la salive. Puis éclata d'un rire contagieux.

-Où ! La ! La ! Je ne me plains pas ! C'était le choix du styliste de là bas ! Moi, je les détestais ! Mais elles étaient bien pratiques pour cacher ma pâleur cadavérique !

-Bells, tu as de très jolies jambes, lui dis je.

J'étais fière de moi ! Elle était vraiment sexy, une femme fatale. La cascade de boucles brunes qui lui tombaient sur les épaules étaient tout en volume et sa robe lui moulait juste ce qu'il fallait. Ce qui me rappelait quelque chose…

-Hey ! Rose, tu savais qu'elle ne porte que des culottes en coton blanc ??

Rose ouvrit de grands yeux. Comme moi lorsque j'avais vu cette horreur !

-Quoi ?? Mais c'est quoi ça Bella !! Fit elle en posant ses mains sur les hanches.

-Oh ! Lâchez moi ! J'aime me sentir à l'aise !

-Ah ben là ! Pour être à l'aise ! Ce n'est pas l'espace qui te manque !!

-Tu ne connais pas ce petit bout de tissu qu'on appelle strings ?

-Rose, je ne vais pas changer mes dessous pour vous faire plaisir.

-C'est ce qu'on verra ! Pour l'instant je te laisse y aller avec ce gros machin, mais je te jure que la prochaine fois, voilà ce que tu porteras ! Lui dit je en agitant le petit bout de dentelle noire sous son nez.

Nous sursautions lorsqu'un raclement de gorge retentit.

-Je dérange peut être ?

**Jasper POV**

Les trois filles éclatèrent de rire, tandis qu'Alice cachait derrière son dos le string que je savais qu'elle tenait. Je lui fis un clin d'œil et elle s'empressa de détourner les yeux.

-Non, Jasper, tu tombes à pic ! Me fit Bella.

Bella.

-Wow !! Tu… Tu es superbe !

Si elle était craquante, cette fois ci, je fondais devant elle.

-Merci Jazz. C'est très gentil de ta part de me rassurer comme tu le fais.

-Je ne te rassure pas, je te dis la stricte vérité !

Je m'étais aperçu que si Bella était une jeune femme pleine d'esprit et de gentillesse, il lui manquait beaucoup d'assurance.

-Heu… Je suis venu vous avertir qu'il te reste 10 minutes avant l'antenne !

-Mon Dieu !

-Bella, ne panique pas ! Tu fais comme cet après midi pendant la répète. Naturelle, drôle et sexy.

-Je dois absolument être les trois à la fois.

Elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle l'était déjà !

-Assez discuté ! File ! Lui dit Rose en lui assénant une tape sur les fesses.

Elle commença à s'avancer vers moi d'une démarche peu assurée. Hum… Ca risquait d'être difficile.

-Tu veux que je t'escorte ?

-Non ! Coupa Alice, en passant devant elle. Elle doit y arriver seule.

-Je ne peux pas ! J'ai les jambes en cotons !

-Mais si, allez viens mon poussin.

Alice agitait les bras comme s'il s'agissait d'un bébé qui commençait à peine de marcher. Bella prit une longue respiration et commença à avancer. Cette fois, ça ressemblait à quelque chose.

-Jazz, tu peux aller les prévenir qu'elle arrive ?

-Tout de suite. Courage Bella, tu vas y arriver.

J'arrivais sur le plateau, tout le monde était en ébullition, Ed était appuyé contre le bureau, et parlait avec Carlisle.

-Elle arrive ! Criais je.

-Comment est elle ?

-Superbe. Répondis je à Carlisle.

-Elle n'à pas trop le crac? Me demanda Edward.

Je n'avais pas pensé à le lui demander.

-Un peu, je crois, qui ne l'aurait pas. Mais elle va assurer. Elle est vraiment époustouflante… Je vis, à l'expression d'Edward qu'elle venait d'arriver. Si moi aussi j'avais fait cette tête, ça n'avait pas du passer inaperçu.

Je me tournais pour la voir arriver à coté d'Emmet qui était aux aguets, comme s'il guettais a prochaine chute.

Edward n'avait pas encore retrouvé un visage normal, je décidais de lui dire.

-Hey ! Ed, reviens ! Tu passes à l'antenne dans moins de cinq minutes, si tu tires cette tronche, tu vas faire fuir le publique et Bella réussira à courir avec ses talons !

Il redevint sérieux, et je vis une étincelle amusée danser dans ses yeux.

-Ca m'étonnerait qu'elle y parvienne un jour. Il vaudrait mieux que j'y aille.

Il accourut vers elle, et lui tint le bras d'une main ferme.

-Ces deux là vont faire des merveilles ! Me lança Carlisle.

Je les observais et réalisais qu'il disait vrai. Je ne m'étais jusque la pas aperçu de ce qui se dégageait d'eux. Ensemble. En couple. Et ça ne me plaisait pas du tout. Même si quand elle croisa mon regard, elle me sourit.

**Bella POV**

-Je crois bien que je vais devoir te tenir !

-Je n'aurais jamais cru ces mots sortir de ma bouche pour toi, mais, merci Edward.

Il m'adressa un sourire en coin.

-Je ne le fais pas pour toi, mais pour la chaîne. Si tu te casses la gueule le premier soir, je ne pense pas qu'on s'en relèvera.

-C'est tout à ton honneur.

Je ne pouvais éviter de me sentir un peu déçue. Edward ne voulait vraiment pas xavier d'avis à mon sujet. J'aurais du m'y faire, mais ça m'attristait.

-L'antenne dans 1 minute ! Cria une voix sur le plateau.

-Prête ?

-Il le faut bien.

-Fais quand même attention à ne passe te casser la cheville. Me dit Emmet après m'avoir embrassé sur la joue.

-Emmet ! Tu vas ruiner tout le travail d'Alice ! Le gronda Rose.

-Je suis là ! Alice me repoudra rapidement. Et me sourit pour me redonner confiance en moi.

-Tout va bien se passer. Me dit Jasper.

Je leur souriais à tous. Je recevais le soutien de tous ces gens, parce qu'ils comptaient sur moi. Je respirais un bon coup. Et serrais le bras d'Edward. Je me tournais vers lui, et le surpris en train de me regarder.

Pas comme les autres fois, pas avec suffisance, ni mécontentement. Mais plutôt avec… gentillesse ?? Et pour la première fois depuis qu'on se connaissait il me sourit. Pour de vrai. Un sourire qui lui bridait les yeux. Je sentis comment mon cœur manquait un battement.

-Trois, deux…

Carlisle nous fit un signe de l'index, et c'était à nous d'entrer en scène.

**Alors??**

**En principe, je ne voulais pas tout publier sur le site, mais c'était idiot de ma part et je m'en excuse!**

**Donc je publierais sur ce site et Chez Kafryne en meme temps.**

**Et puis, cette histoire peut se compléter avec Tua cantante, mon autre fic, mais si vous ne l'aimez pas, c'est pas grave vu qu'elles on des histoires indépendantes l'une de l'autre. Donc, pas de panique!! ^^**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous remercie pour tout les filles, vous etes les meilleures!!**

**Gros BisouXoXo!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Ce chapitre est lié au chapitre deux de ****Tua Cantante****. Mon autre fiction disponible sur mon profil.

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

Je freinais bruyamment devant le feu rouge. Saleté d'Edward ! Il m'était de plus en plus difficile de le supporter. Déjà que jouer la comédie à l'antenne m'était pénible, devoir faire semblant de bien nous entendre pour ces photos avait été un vrai calvaire. Nous enlacer, nous tenir par la main, nous faire de beaux sourires, alors que je savais très bien ce qu'il pensait de moi, me rendait malade… Le pire, c'était qu'il n'avait même pas prit la peine de me poser des questions sur ce qui s'était réellement passé à New York ! Monsieur croyait dur comme fer en ses « sources sures ». Je voyais très bien de qui il pouvait s'agir. Jane était la reine des ragots. La traînée. J'agrippais mon volant et criais un bon coup, évacuant toute la tension qui s'était accumulée. Ca faisait un bien fou !!

Une vieille femme passa sur le passage piéton et me regarda éberluée. Je lui fis un salut de la main. Bravo Bella !! Tu viens de te faire passer pour une timbrée !! Je continuais à rouler jusqu'au centre ville pour rencontrer l'invité du soir. Je croisais malheureusement Edward à mon arrivée, le trouvais en train de faire du charme à la stagiaire. Je passais droit devant lui, l'ignorant complètement. Son comportement me révoltait. Depuis mon arrivée, je l'avais vu flirter sans vergogne avec quasiment tout le personnel féminin.

-Hey ! Isabella !

Je serrais les poings. En plus il m'appelait comme ça ! Je détestais ça !!!

-Quoi !! Répondis je sans ralentir.

-Comment s'est passé l'entretien ?

-Très bien. Félix est un homme charmant et il accepte de cuisiner en direct.

-Hum… Il tu es sous le charme, on dirait?

-Non, mais de quoi je me mêle ?

Je levais un sourcil. Quel imbécile. Je tournais les talons, sans lui répondre. J'avais du boulot, et ça n'aurait pas été en me disputant avec lui qu'il avancerait. La matinée passa à une vitesse fulgurante et lorsque Emmet passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte, je compris qu'il était déjà l'heure d'aller manger.

-Bells, on y va !

Je pris mon sac et sortis. Nous avions pris l'habitude de tous déjeuner ensemble, excepté Monsieur Masen bien entendu. C'était vraiment agréable de partager des moments avec eux. Alice avait réussit à s'intégrer et son émission avait fait un bon démarrage, celle d'Emmet aussi, et il se réjouissait de pouvoir aller voir la quantité de match qu'il désirait et avoir les meilleures places, seulement en présentant sa carte de journaliste. Jasper était parvenu à mobiliser la population autour de la famille en difficulté qu'il avait trouvé, seul Rose stressait encore pour sa grande première qui se déroulait ce soir là.

-Alors, comment tu te sens ? Lui demandais je lorsque nous étions à la cafétéria. Nos relations s'étaient nettement améliorées, et je la considérais comme une amie.

-Bien.

- On ne dirait pas. Fit Emmet. Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette Rosie.

-Elle ne l'a même pas touché. Constata Jasper en fixant son assiette encore intact.

-C'est vrai. Tu devrais manger un peu. Lui dis je. La salade est vraiment délicieuse. Elle joua avec une laitue un bon bout de temps avant de la porter à sa bouche.

-C'est pas raisonnable Rosie.

-Tu dois être en forme pour ton grand soir !! Tout est prêt non ?? Lui demandais je.

Elle avait bossé comme une dingue pour être à la hauteur, et le sujet qu'elle abordait ce soir était vraiment très intéressant. Elle s'attaquait aux récidivistes et aux peines de prisons. Le thème était si on pouvait faire confiance aux ex tolars, s'ils méritaient vraiment leur réinsertion.

-Si… Mais… Je ne sais pas si je peux y arriver…

-Rose, tu es sure que c'est tout ? Parce que je ne t'ai jamais vu dans cet état. Fit Jasper, inquiet.

-Tu sais bien que tu en es capable Rosie, ce thème te tenait à coeur!! Emmet et Rosalie échangèrent un regard complice.

-Tu sais ce qui te ferait vraiment du bien ?

-Quoi ? Demanda t-elle à Alice qui nous fixait, Rose et moi avec des yeux remplis de malice.

-Une après midi de shopping !!

-Tu crois vraiment que c'est le jour ?? Lui demandais je.

-Allé les filles ! On ne va pas faire beaucoup de magasins !!

Rose et moi soupirions. J'avais commis l'erreur de passer une matinée de shopping avec elle et j'avais été complètement vidée de mes forces. Emmet et Jasper se mirent à rire devant nos mines mortifiées.

-Alice, je dois être en forme pour tout à l'heure. Lui rappela désespérément Rose.

-Mais ça sera le cas ! On va aller dans un seul magasin ! Ashley fait des robes fantastiques !! Disons que ce sera plus des essayages !

Nous n'avions pas le choix. Et puis, elle était la fille du patron. Même si nous savions que Carlisle ne faisait pas de préférence dans le travail, nous ne voulions pas nous attirer des ennuis. La boutique d'Ashley était agréable, elle-même était une jeune femme très sympathique. Apparemment Alice était devenue une de ses clientes favorites. Elle nous raconta qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de succès pour le moment, pourtant elle avait des créations tout simplement incroyables.

Une robe marron et rose attira mon attention.

-Elle t'ira à merveille, fit elle en apparaissant devant moi.

-Ashley, tu as énormément de talents ! Lui confiais je, essayant de détourner son attention.

-Merci. Me sourit elle. Tu ne veux pas l'essayer ? Insista t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas…

-Wow ! Bella ! Cette robe est incroyable ! Tu dois l'essayer !! La voix d'Alice était beaucoup plus catégorique. Elles me poussèrent vers les cabines d'essayages. Rose sortait de celle d'en face et nous nous pétrifions.

-Tu es éblouissante Rose !

- Je trouve aussi !! Nous fit elle avec un énorme sourire. C'était la sixième qu'elle essayait et elle avait retrouvé toute sa bonne humeur. Elle tournoya devant nous et déclara :

-Je la prends aussi !!

J'entrais dans la cabine et mit la robe. Elle me collait comme une seconde peau. Mais elle m'allait plutôt bien.

-Seigneur !! Entendis je Alice crier lorsqu'elle me vit. Ashley posa une main sur la bouche et je fronçais les sourcils. Je croyais qu'elle m'allait bien !

-Bella, on voit ta culotte !! S'écria Rose à son tour. Je m'observais plus attentivement et remarquais qu'on notait bien les marques qu'elle laissait.

Ashley se leva de son siège et vint se poster à coté moi.

-Bella, tu sais qu'on fait d'autres modèles de culottes de nos jours, hein ?

-Je…

Voilà qu'elles remettaient ça sur le tapis !!

Je préférais ne pas répondre et filais me changer. Elles aimaient faire un drame pour rien. Lorsque je sortis, elles étaient en train de regarder toute une panoplie de dessous, plus affriolants les uns que les autres. Elle levèrent toutes les trois la tête et je reculais, prise au piège.

-Je vous en supplie ! NON !!!

**Alice POV**

Cette farce avait assez duré.

-Nous sommes au XXI ème siècle Bella, tu dois t'y faire.

-Les filles, je vous ai dit que je suis plus à l'aise là dedans. Et puis, personne à part vous ne les a vu !

-Mais un jour ton prince viendra et mourra de désir pour toi, il te plaquera contre le mur, déchirera tes vêtements et voudra te prendre d'urgence. Fit Rose d'une voix sensuelle. Et si tu ne veux pas qu'il fuie en courant quand il verra tes sous vêtements de mémés…

Je lui tendais un string rouge vif de chez Victoria Secrets. Qu'elle observa les lèvres pincées.

-Approche, n'aie pas peur. La rassura Ashley.

J'avais trouvé en elle la complice idéale pour mes fantaisies. Bella avança lentement, puis nous lui tendions quelques modèles de lingeries et de nuisettes qu'elle du essayer et je décrétais ceux que nous prenions, et ceux qu'on prendrait plus tard. Il fallait commencer petit à petit, et de toute façon, si elle n'aimait pas les strings et autres fanfreluches, il fallait juste qu'elle soit un peu plus audacieuse et nous étions bien parties.

-Ben dis donc, Bella ! Qui aurait pu dire que tu avais des seins aussi fantastiques cachés derrières ces horribles brassières!!

Lui dis je en tenant la brassière… Une brassière !! Tandis que là, elle portait un superbe soutien gorge.

-Ouh ! La ! La !! S'exclama Rose. Je veux tes seins !! Bella éclata de rire.

Elle avait besoin de se sentir belle, sinon, elle s'emmitouflerait dans des vêtements difformes. Mais avec nous, c'était une époque révolue !

Ashley fut ravie par nos achats. En quelques heures, elle avait fait plus de bénéfices qu'un mois tout entier. Mais elle nous assura qu'elle avait encore un grand stock.

Nous déposions nos emplettes chez Bella, vu qu'elle était celle qui vivait le plus près du bureau. Rose avait retrouvé son dynamisme, et Bella semblait se faire à l'idée de porter des sous vêtements décents, vue qu'elle ne se plaignait pas de ceux que nous l'avions forcé à mettre tout de suite. Le discours de Rose l'avait sans doute réveillée. Cette dernière n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'emmener une de ses nouvelles acquisitions pour pouvoir la porter dans son émission et elle nous quitta pour aller enregistrer son show qui allait être retransmit le soir même. Bella et moi la suivions et l'encouragions dans le publique, très vite Jazz et Emmet se joignirent à nous. Lorsque l'enregistrement fut terminé, nous la félicitions. Elle avait été géniale. Puis elle du aller superviser le montage avec Edward et l'équipe technique. Bella, Jazz et moi restions un moment à parler. Je savais que Jazz avait un faible pour Bella, et ça me faisait souffrir. Je le regardais de l'observer, buvant ses paroles. La jalousie voulait s'emparer de moi. Je me voyais en train d'assommer Bella et d'obliger Jasper à me regarder. MOI !!!

Mais je ne pouvais pas. J'adorais Bella. Je décidais que je devais lui parler de mes sentiments envers Jasper. Je devais savoir si elle aussi était attirée par lui. Je devais en avoir le cœur net.

**Jasper POV**

Bella était rafraîchissante.

-Et comment c'est passé votre shopping ?

-Tu connais Alice, elle aime torturer les gens le plus longtemps possible. Bella m'adressa un sourire renversant.

-Hey ! J'ai été gentille ! Riposta t-elle.

-Non, ça était. On s'est rendue dans la boutique d'une nouvelle créatrice. On a dévalisé tous ses vêtements !

Je lui souris.

-Alice a réussit à te convertir ?

-Disons que je me suis prise à son jeu. Elle est irrésistible.

Je lui souris. Elle avait raison, Alice avait le don de vous embarquer dans ses délires, j'avais eu l'occasion d'y goûter lorsque nous avions travaillé ensemble. En plus, elle avait le cœur sur la main. Bella me souriait toujours quand je la regardais.

-A quoi pensais tu ?

-Je me disais qu'on pourrait sortir un de ces soirs…

Mon élan fut coupé par la voix d'un jeune homme qui se trouvait à l'accueil.

-Bella Swan ! Il y a-t-il une Bella Swan ici ? Tous les employés levèrent les yeux vers le livreur qui portait un énorme bouquet de roses rouges.

-Est-ce que tu crois que je peux disparaître sans me faire remarquer ? Me chuchota t-elle. Je me contentais de froncer les sourcils.

-Je ne pense pas ! Fit Alice. Allé viens !

**Emmet POV **

Je lui pris le bouquet des mains et lui dit :

-C'est moi. Où dois je signer ?

Le livreur haussa les sourcils, surpris.

-Emmet ! Entendis je Bella dire en arrivant à coté de moi.

-Excusez le. Fit elle, elle signa le reçu et le mec lui demanda :

-Heu… Vous pouvez signer ici aussi ? En lui tendant une photo d'elle. Bella rougit mais le fit quand même.

-Merci, dit le jeune homme tout content.

-T'en as de la chance. Lui dis je. Tu as tout pleins de fans !! Je n'ai encore rien signé, moi. Conclus je tristement.

-Emmet, ton tour viendra, tu verras. Me sourit elle en posant sa main sur mon bras.

-En attendant, où est ce que je le dépose ? Il pèse une tonne ce bouquet.

Elle me conduit jusqu'à son bureau, et Jazz nous tenait la porte. Je le déposais sur la commode.

-Elles viennent de qui ? Demanda Jasper.

-J'en ai aucune idée. Bougonna Bella, elle détestait les roses, et ce ne pouvait pas être quelqu'un qui la connaissait bien.

-Regarde ! Il y a une carte, s'empressa de signaler Alice, qui semblait tout excitée. L'enveloppe était rouge aussi. Et le papier était noir. Bella la prit et commença à lire, elle devint blême et la laissa tomber à ses pieds.

-Hey! Bella !! Tu as eu un bouquet d'un de tes admirateurs ?? Demanda Rose en faisant irruption dans le bureau, alors que je me penchais pour attraper le mot.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Lui demanda Jasper en s'approchant d'elle. Rose ferma la porte comprenant que quelque chose clochait.

-Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça, tu vas me le payer… Lut Rose à haute voix en passant derrière mon dos sur la carte qui n'était pas signée.

-Bella, qui est le fils de pute qui t'a envoyé ça ?? Grondais je.

-Je… Elle se mit à sangloter et Jasper la consola en la prenant dans ses bras.

Rose et moi échangions un regard inquiet. Qui pourrait bien en vouloir à notre douce Bella ??!

Nous l'entourions maintenant qu'elle était assise dans son fauteuil et buvait le verre d'eau qu'Alice était allé cherché.

-Je crois savoir de qui il s'agit. Mais je préfère en être sure avant de vous le dire.

-Bella, il s'agit d'une menace, on doit le prendre au sérieux. Lui dis je.

-Oui, je sais… Mais si c'est bien celui auquel je pense. Il ne me fera aucun mal.

- Bella, tu ne peux pas en être sure !! S'enquit Jasper.

Elle se remit debout, en pleine possession de ses moyens, comme si de rien était.

-Ca ira.

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment Bells. Lui averti Alice. Mais Bella, comme la tête de mule qu'elle était ne lui prêta pas attention.

-Emmet, tu pourrais jeter les fleurs, s'il te plait ?

-Bien sur.

-Jasper, Alice, vous pourriez nous laisser seules, Bella et moi ? J'ai à lui parler. Fit Rose.

Nous sortions Alice, Jazz et moi, je savais qu'avec elle, Bella aurait plus de facilité à se livrer. Rosie était une battante. Elle aussi avait surmonté une dure épreuve et saurait la conseiller.

**Rose POV**

-Bon, maintenant, tu vas tout me dire Bella.

-Non, Rose, ce n'est rien.

-Foutaise ! Bella, tu dois agir ! C'est trop dangereux ! Et moi aussi je pense savoir qui est l'auteur de ce mot.

-Ah oui ? Elle se rassit lourdement dans son fauteuil, et je me calais contre le bureau.

-C'est ton ex patron, c'est ça ?

Elle hocha la tête, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer.

-Bella, c'est à cause de lui que tu as démissionné, hein ?

-Oui Rose. Il voulait avoir une aventure avec moi, et j'ai refusé. Il a commencé à me harceler, et j'ai préféré partir.

-Bella, tu n'aurais pas du fuir comme un lâche !! La grondais je.

-Rose, j'étais toute seule…

-Et alors ? Regarde ce qu'il te fait maintenant !! Tu te rends compte de la situation !! Tu…

Elle éclata en sanglot, et je me repentis. J'étais allé trop loin. Je la pris dans mes bras.

-Excuse moi Bells, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer… Des fois j'oublie à quel point tu es douce et sensible. Moi aussi je suis passé par là…

Elle se sépara de moi et j'essuyais ses larmes.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-J'ai été violé à 19 ans. Lâchais je. Bella étouffa un petit cri.

-Oh ! Rose…

-C'est le passé maintenant. Mais le pire c'est que je ne sais pas, et que je ne saurai sans doute jamais qui m'a fait ça. J'ai fais des pieds et des mains pour le retrouver, mais il a échappé aux mailles. Je me suis battue pour sortir de l'état dans lequel qu'il m'avait plongé. C'est pour ça que je ne me laisse plus faire…

-Et c'est pour ça que tu étais mal avant ton émission. Tu avais déjà ton opinion sur le sujet, tu avais peur de ne pas être objective.

Je lui souris, elle avait tout compris.

-Rose, dis toi bien que tous les hommes ne sont des salauds.

-Je le sais bien. Mais là, tu as affaire à un vrai salopard s'il en vient à te harceler jusqu'ici !

-Rose, je ne veux pas ébruiter l'affaire.

-Tu attends quoi au juste ?

-Je veux avoir assez de preuves contre lui. Je veux qu'il soit puni pour ce qu'il m'a fait endurer à New York.

-Très bien. Mais saches qu'ici, tu n'es pas seule. Tu peux compter sur nous. Edward connaît du monde, je suis sure…

-Non ! N'en parle pas à Edward, s'il te plait !

-Mais… Pourquoi… ?

-Il s'est rangé derrière l'autre camp…

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles, c'était pour ça qu'il agissait de cette façon envers Bella…

-Tu ne lui dis rien, okay ?

-D'accord…

Après m'être assurée qu'elle irait mieux, je la laissais se préparer. Bella était forte, je m'étais trompé. Elle avait reprit le dessus en un rien de temps. Edward passa à coté de moi et je le retins.

-Hey ! Rose ! Tu es prête pour tout à l'heure ?

-Ca va. Par contre, je voudrais que tu fasses attention avec Bella.

-Pourquoi ? Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas lui dire tout ce que je pensais sur lui.

-Elle est venue se plaindre avec toi. C'est ça.

Je secouais la tête. Il était vraiment aveugle !!

-Ne sois pas stupide…

-Rose….

-L'antenne dans 5 minutes !

-Je dois y aller, on en reparlera plus tard.

Je le regardais la rejoindre sur le plateau, un peu frustrée. Je craignais le pire pour elle.

**Edward POV**

Bella avait eut une bonne idée de vouloir cuisiner en direct. Félix, le traiteur le plus prisé du moment dévoilait l'un de ses secrets en direct. Carlisle se frottait les mains devant l'audience qui grimpait. Félix finissait la crème qu'il versa dans un bol.

-Comme vous l'avez pu constater, ce n'est pas compliqué de réaliser cette recette. Fit Bella, souriant à la caméra.

Je trempais un doigt dans la crème de légumes pour y goûter et du refouler ma grimace. En un mot : infect.

-Alors ? Me demanda Félix. Et moi je me demandais pourquoi il était le traiteur en vogue. Cette recette était dégueulasse, tout simplement immangeable.

-En un mot : succulent ! Déclarais je en regardant la caméra. Tu devrais goûter Bella, c'est vraiment délicieux ! Lui dis je en lui tendant la cuillère. Le goût immonde de la crème que le « chef » venait de faire était toujours dans ma bouche. Mais je voulais voir comment elle allait s'en sortir. Elle se tourna vers moi, me souriant comme d'habitude. Je devais avouer que j'appréciais de le voir, surtout qu'elle ne me souriait jamais en dehors du plateau.

-Mais bien sur Edward. Elle se pencha vers la cuillère lentement, je prolongeais le suspens en retirant la cuillère avant que ses lèvres ne la touche.

-Edward ! Gronda t-elle. Je lui souriais.

-Allé, c'est bon, goûtes. Fis je en mettant la cuillère pleine dans sa bouche.

Elle prit plusieurs teintes de rouges qui seraient probablement camouflée par l'éclairage. Elle toussa légèrement et je vis ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Et elle déclara :

-Merci d'avoir partagé le secret de cette mer… merveille avec nos téléspectateurs !

Et je conclus :

-On se retrouve demain pour plus d'infos et d'invités ! Et ne ratez pas Question de confiance, la nouvelle émission présentée par Rose Hale !

-Bonne soirée sur Twilight Tv.

Réussit à dire Bella. Dès que le générique de fin fut annoncé, Bella réclama un grand verre d'eau.

-Edward ! Saleté ! Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?!

-Ce n'était pas juste que j'y goûte et pas toi.

-Sais tu la différence entre goûter et manger ?? Tu n'es qu'un porc ! Tu te rends compte que j'aurais pu vomir devant tout Washington !!!

-Je suis sur que ça aurait fait grimpé l'audimat !

Elle serra les poings et me fusilla du regard.

-Allé ! Je voulais juste te taquiner…

-Non ! Ce que tu voulais, c'était me ridiculiser ! Edward ! Et tout ça parce que tu t'es fait une fausse idée sur moi! Tu ne vois pas à quel point ton rejet me blesse ! Je déteste d'avoir à jouer la comédie ! Je hais ton hypocrisie ! Ton arrogance démesurée ! Et pourtant je ne voulais pas te haïr Edward ! J'essayais de prendre sur moi, mais cette fois s'en est trop ! Tu n'es qu'un sale égoïste ! Tu veux retrouver ton journal d'avant, c'est ça ?! Tu ne veux pas à avoir à partager la vedette ! Alors tu as gagné ! J'en ai plus que marre de ce monde ! Je regrette d'avoir accepté d'y revenir !

Elle haletait lorsqu'elle eut fini son chapelet.

-Tu as terminé ? Lui demandais je, haussant les sourcils. Je savais que j'avais dépassé les bornes, mais elle n'allait pas en faire en drame, ou… Si ?

-Oui, Edward. J'ai terminé. Une larme roula sur sa joue rosie par la colère. Elle tourna les talons et… Elle failli tomber. Je l'attrapais de justesse avant qu'elle ne se torde la cheville.

-Lache moi !

Je m'éloignais, levant les mains en l'air, comme un coupable. Elle enleva rageusement ses chaussures à talons et les lança vers moi. Elle était secouée de sanglots maintenant. Je me rendis compte qu'elle était vraiment blessée, et que j'avais poussé le bouchon trop loin. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie. Emmet et Jasper avancèrent vers elle, mais Bella leva une main, leur signifiant qu'elle ne voulait pas de leur soutien.

-Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas te montrer stupide. Entendis je Rose me dire, à coté d'elle, Alice secouait la tête, attristée par ce qui venait de se passer…

Bella venait de partir… Par ma faute…

**ALOOORS ???**

**Allé les filles : REVIEWS !!! S'il vous plait. ^^**

**La suite ?? Mercredi prochain ! **

**BisouXoXo !**


	5. Chapter 4

**Edward POV**

-Tu as intérêt de lui demander pardon !

-Hors de question que je me rabaisse à ce point.

-Edward, ne fait pas l'enfant, c'est toi qui as commencé !

-Je ne pouvais pas m'attendre à ce qu'elle agisse comme une gamine.

Je croisais les bras, certes, j'avais dépassé les bornes. Mais bon, c'était elle qui avait décidé de partir.

-C'est ta faute si elle en est arrivée là. Me dit Rose. D'une voix sévère.

-On est à la télé ! Son attitude prouve bien qu'elle n'est pas faite pour ce monde. Elle n'est pas assez courageuse pour affronter ce genre de situation, et donc elle prend la fuite ! C'est pour ça qu'elle a démissionné de son job à New York, c'est pour ça qu'elle est partie. C'est une idiote.

-Justement non, Edward.

Je me retournais, surpris d'entendre le son de sa voix. Elle se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, plus sexy que jamais, moulée dans une très jolie jupe, ses cheveux encadraient son visage, et ses yeux me lançaient des éclairs.

-Si j'étais une idiote, je n'aurais pas changé d'avis.

Elle entra et s'installa à sa chaise.

-C'est super Bells ! Lui dit Emmet.

-On est heureux que tu nous sois revenu. S'enquit Jasper.

-Ne nous fait plus jamais ce genre de chose, s'il te plait. Fit Alice.

Elle se retourna vers Carlisle et lui demanda, l'air grave.

-Carlisle, je suis consciente que j'ai agit bêtement, mais je te promets que ça ne se reproduira plus.

-Bella, je comprends très bien que tu puisses craquer, et j'admire ton self control, j'ai moi-même gouté à la crème de Félix, et je peux t'assurer que je n'aurais pas pu tenir comme tu l'as fait.

Ils se mirent tous à rire, ravis du retour de Bella. Puis Carlisle se retourna vers moi, et me fixa :

-Tu n'as rien à dire Ed ?

Je secouais la tète, et son regard se durcit.

Je me tournais alors vers Bella, elle avait une expression indéchiffrable. Un silence pesant s'installa. Je poussais un soupir, vaincu, et bougonnais :

-Pardon.

-Quoi? Serais tu en train de me parler Edward ? Me demanda t-elle d'une voix doucereuse.

-Oui, Bella, je te demandais pardon.

-Oh…

Elle s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise et nous nous dévisagions un instant. J'essayais de lire sur son traits sa la réponse qu'elle allait me donner, et je vis une lueur s'allumer dans ses prunelles chocolatées.

-Edward, saches que j'ai strictement rien à battre de tes excuses, alors gardes les. Jusqu'ici nos relations me convenaient très bien, sur le plateau nous nous entendons bien, en dehors, on s'évite. Je n'ai pas envie de les changer, pour tout l'or du monde.

Je sentis ma mâchoire se crisper, mes dents se serrer, mes yeux rétrécir. Cette fille m'énervait !! Elle était bien la seule à me tenir tète à ce point. Mais je n'allais pas lui laisser penser qu'elle me dominait, aussi je déclarais :

-Très bien, chère Bella, comme tu voudras. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai le journal de ce soir à préparer.

Je disposais de mes collègues et sortais de la salle de réunion, les poings serrés.

Okay, j'étais plutôt soulagé qu'elle soit revenue. Parce que le publique n'aurait pas compris son absence, bien sur. Je sentis un liquide chaud éclabousser ma poitrine.

-Qu'est ce qui…

Une jeune femme blonde s'approcha de moi avec un mouchoir et commença à éponger ma chemise.

-Je suis navrée Monsieur Masen, je… Je n'aie pas fait exprès !

Au même moment, j'entendais qu'ils sortaient de la salle de réunion, et le rire sonore de Bella acheva de m'énerver.

Je regardais la blonde, plutôt bien roulée.

-Ce n'est rien.

Je lui pris le mouchoir des mains et continua à me sécher.

-Tu dois être la nouvelle stagiaire, non ? Je ne t'ai pas encore vue ici.

-Oui. Je suis Tanya. Me sourit-elle.

Je l'observais une minute. Encore une petite écervelée qui allait finir dans mon lit.

**Jasper POV**

Le sourire de Bella nous réchauffa.

-Je t'ai téléphoné toute la nuit ! Lui dit Emmet en posant son sandwich devant elle.

-Oh, c'est très gentil, mais j'avais besoin de réfléchir.

-Tu aurais au moins pu nous prévenir que tu allais revenir !

-J'ai décidé que ce matin en fait. Justifia t-elle.

-Oui, mais tout de même… Continua Rose.

-Laissez là, intervins-je. L'essentiel c'est que tu es de retour. Et peu importe ce qu'en pense Edward.

-Exactement ! Me sourit-elle.

-Et à propos des menaces…

Son visage reprit une expression sérieuse.

-On ne sait même pas si c'est vraiment mon ex patron le coupable. Alors, pour l'instant, je préfère ne plus y repenser. On s'est peut être laissée emporté…

-Bells, tu dis n'importe quoi ! S'exclama Alice. On était tous là…

-Bon, on devrait respecter le choix de Bella…

-Arrête de toujours prendre sa défense Jasper. Fit Alice, d'une voix ferme et sérieuse. Elle me toisa un instant du regard.

J'étais surpris de la voir comme ça, elle ne s'énervait jamais ! Enfin, c'était ce que je pensais.

Je dis juste qu'on n'est pas là pour la juger, elle a raison, nous nous sommes laissés emportés par la panique, et avec du recul…

-Bella, je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça. Me coupa t-elle, en la regardant fixement. Elle se leva de la table et sortit sous nos regards effaré.

Bella se leva à son tour pour la suivre.

-Non, laisse-la, lui dis je.

-Alice veut toujours tout savoir. Dit Emmet.

-C'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas habituée à avoir des surprises. Elle préfère prévenir que guérir.

-Et elle doit être frustrée de ne pas pouvoir t'aider autant qu'elle le voudrait.

Bella hocha la tête.

-Je pense que nous devrions avoir une discussion sérieuse elle et moi. Dit Bella en mordant avec appétit dans son sandwich.

**Alice POV**

Bella était inconsciente ! Je sentais qu'il ne fallait pas prendre ces menaces à la légère ! Je le sentais !!! Et Jazz, qui la soutenait tout le temps ! C'était le comble.

Nous étions tous très contents qu'elle soit revenue parmi nous. Mais une part de moi ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir en colère. Avec son départ, j'aurais eu peut être une chance de pouvoir attirer l'attention de Jazz, mais maintenant, il ne me voyait même plus !

Démoralisée, je rentrais au bureau. Mon émission fonctionnait à merveille et mon père était fier de moi. Mais le plus difficile dans mon cas, c'était que je ne pouvais me confier à personne. Je n'avais aucune mère à qui demander conseil ! Carlisle m'avait adopté alors que j'avais 6 ans, je vivais dans un orphelinat, et entre nous, mais papa était un grand solitaire, et aucune femme n'avait réellement partagé nos vies. Or, c'était dans ces moments que je ressentais le vide.

Le seul qui me comprenait vraiment, c'était Edward, je frappais à sa porte, avant d'ouvrir.

Je posais mes mains sur mes hanches, encore une stagiaire.

-Heu… Tanya, ça sera tout pour le moment. Fit-il en rajustant sa chemise.

-Vous êtes sur ? Demanda la pouffe, en baissant sa jupe.

-Au cas où si tu n'aurais pas saisit, c'est une forme polie de te demander de dégager ! Lui intimais-je. La blonde passa à coté de moi en m'adressant un regard hautain.

Je refermais violemment la porte derrière elle.

-Ed, quand vas tu cesser de faire ce genre d'idiotie !!

-Alice ! Quel bonheur de t'avoir ici, je t'en prie, assieds toi.

Je regardais le fauteuil et grimaçait.

-Non merci.

-On n'a rien fait Ali, tu peux t'asseoir.

Je secouais toujours la tête.

-Dans ce cas, qu'est ce qui me doit l'honneur de ta visite ?

-Rien.

-Comment ça, rien ?

-J'avais juste envie de parler un peu, mais apparemment je tombe au mauvais moment.

-Ne dis pas des sottises, c'est à propos de Jasper?

Il était tellement clair voyant.

-Oui. Il m'énerve.

Il m'adressa un sourire en coin.

-A force de jouer les princes charmants avec Bella ?

-C'est ça.

-Alice, qu'est ce que tu attends pour lui dire la vérité ?

-Je ne sais pas… ça fait si longtemps… Et puis, Bella et lui vont tellement bien ensemble…

-N'importe quoi ! Rugit-il.

Il se mit debout et s'approcha de moi. Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules et m'obligea à relever la tète.

-Ali, tu es une fille géniale. Jazz est vraiment aveugle, Bella n'est pas faite pour lui, tu dois te battre contre elle, ne la laisse surtout pas marcher sur tes plates bandes.

Je lui souris.

-Donc, elle est faite pour toi?

Il me relâcha tout de suite. Et fronça les sourcils :

-Quoi ?

- Oui, si elle n'est pas faite pour Jazz, elle l'est pour toi ?

-Elle l'est pour personne. Bella n'est pas quelqu'un de bien. M'affirma t-il.

Mon sourire s'agrandit encore plus.

-Ed, Bella est la meilleure chose qui nous soit arrivé.

J'allais sortir mais je me retournais pour le regarder :

-Et, au fait, merci pour ton conseil.

Je lui fis un clin d'œil et sortis.

Les autres étaient arrivés et j'allais voir Bella dans son bureau, Emmet était là aussi.

-Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, je suis d'accord avec Ali.

-Vous parlez de moi ? Intervins-je pour attirer leur attention.

-Alice ! Tu vas mieux ? Me demanda Bells.

-Oui, désolé de m'être emportée.

-Ce n'est rien. Et Emmet est en train de me dire que lui aussi se fait du souci pour moi. S'il vous plait, arrêtez de vous inquiéter comme ça !

-Mais Bella !

-Emmet, fit elle en le regardant sérieusement :

-Ce qui devrait t'inquiéter c'est Rose, et pas moi.

-Rose ?

Je me mordis la lèvre, pour éviter de rire. Je voyais très bien où allait mener cette conversation, et ça m'intéressait beaucoup !

**Emmet POV**

-Qu'est ce que vient faire Rose là dedans ?

-Elle m'a dit qu'elle attendait avec impatience que tu fasses le premier pas vers elle !

-Hein ?

-Emmet, tu as des problèmes auditifs ou quoi ? Demanda Alice en entrant dans le bureau.

-Non, c'est juste que je… Je... Eh bien…

-Emmet, tu as toujours été un peu gauche avec les filles, c'est pour ça que tu es sorti avec moi. Me dit Bella.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

J'étais conscient d'avoir l'air con, mais je ne comprenais pas du tout où elles voulaient en venir.

-Je veux dire que tu as préféré la facilité, tu me connaissais depuis longtemps, donc, sauter le pas n'a pas été difficile. Sauf que nous n'étions pas amoureux, alors que Rose et toi…

Je gardais le silence. Moi, j'étais fou de ma Rosie. Mais elle… ?

-Elle est folle de toi ! M'affirma Alice en s'installant sur mes genoux.

-C'est vrai ?

-Mais bien sur ! Ca fait quoi… Trois ans que vous bossez ensemble, qu'elle t'aime, que tu l'aimes, et qu'aucun d'entre vous ose se l'avouer ?

Je secouais la tète.

-Non, Rose est trop… Comment dire. ?.. Inaccessible…

-Emmet, je sais que tu voudrais qu'elle te fasse un signe, ou un truc pour que tu saches que tu as le feu vert… Mais tu sais bien comment elle est… Avec les hommes, elle est une vraie huitre ! Me dit Alice.

-Mais la perle à l'intérieur est inestimable ! Alors défonce moi sa coque tu veux !!

J'haussais les sourcils. Les filles avaient de ces métaphores !!

-Comment ? Demandais-je à Bella.

-Dis lui tout.

-Et si elle me repousse.

-Ca ne sera pas le cas. Elle aura un peu de mal à l'accepter, mais ne te repoussera pas. Elle t'aime.

Me dit Alice, en haussant les épaules.

Je réfléchis un instant. Comment allais-je Bien m'y prendre. Je préférais aller doucement, comme ça…

-Arrête de réfléchir ! Pendant trois ans tu n'as fait que ça ! Agis ! Va la trouver, et crache le morceau une bonne fois pour toute, tu réfléchiras après !!

Je me mis debout, les paroles de Bella eurent l'effet d'un électrochoc.

Et je sortis du bureau, j'allais trouver Rosie.

Elle était sur le plateau de son émission avec une jeune femme.

-Rosie ! Criais-je.

Elle leva la tète et me regarda, l'air paniquée.

-Rosie !!

Je montais les quelques marches puis l'attrapais par les hanches, la plaquais contre moi et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Nos langues se trouvèrent tout de suite, et le baiser m'enflamma tout entier. La sentir si proche de moi, m'engourdissait. Le noua les bras autour de mon cou, je me penchais pour approfondir le baiser, et nous basculions sur le canapé.

-Hey !!

La voix de l'autre femme nous extirpa de notre étreinte.

-Rosie, je t'aime ! Lui avouais-je en reprenant mon souffle.

-Si tu savais combien je t'aime ! Je t'adore…

Je continuais d'embrasser son visage, puis elle me repoussa.

Son expression n'était pas celle que j'attendais, et mon cœur eut un raté.

-Emmet ! On est en direct !

**Rose POV**

Il se retourna et vit la caméra qui nous filmait.

Quelle merde !! Qu'est ce qui l'avait prit de sauter sur moi comme ça ?! Et dire que ça faisait que deux semaines que l'émission était diffusée en direct !! Carlisle allait faire un infarctus en voyant ça!! Et les téléspectateurs !!

-Je me retournais vers la caméra, plaquant un sourire forcé sur ma bouche.

-Wow ! Emmet a apparemment prit trop de testostérones !

Qu'est ce que je racontais ??

-Hum… Bien, Emmet, tu pourrais nous laisser, s'il te plait, j'aimerais pouvoir terminer mon émission !

Si j'allais le pouvoir. Son baiser m'avait tout émoustillé ! Heureusement que j'étais assise !

Emmet m'adressa un sourire d'excuse, puis dit à la caméra :

-Je vous prie de bien vouloir excuser mon intrusion, je me suis trompé de plateau.

Il sorti en se courbant un peu. Comme si on n'allait pas le voir !

-Bien, retournons à nos moutons… heu…

Je regardais rapidement le prompteur :

-Je sous folle amoureuse d'Emmet… Lus je sans y penser.

Quoi ????

Je sentis comment mon sang se glaça. Je vis Alice et Bella rire aux éclats et je sus qu'elles étaient les responsables ! Elles allaient me le payer !!

-Heu. Je suis désolé… Je baissais légèrement la tète.

Jamais je ne m'en sortirais !! Je lus mes fiches, au moins, elles ne me trahiraient pas, elles.

-Bien, alors Irina, peut on avoir confiance aux hommes qui vous avouent leur amour ?

Mais qui avait choisi le sujet de l'émission !!???

L'invitée éclata de rire, et je passais la pire demie heure d'antenne qui soit !

Je sortis du plateau sous le rire des techniciens, j'entendis Emmet m'appeler, mais ce que je voulais avant tout, c'était casser la gueule d'Alice et de Bella !!

**Bella POV**

-Oh ! Oh ! Fit Alice à coté de moi, lorsque Rose descendit de son plateau, les poings serrés, prête à charger sur nous.

-Alice ! Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?? Lui demandais-je. Je me tournais vers elle et… Elle était partie !! La lâcheuse ! Et dire que c'était son idée la phrase du prompteur ! Je pris mes jambes à mon cou et courrais me réfugier dans mon bureau. Mais Rose me donna un coup de pied qui faillir défoncer la porte.

-Putain de merde ! Bella !!! Tu vas me le payer !!

-Non !

Je posais mes mains su mon visage, les traces sur le corps, on pourrait les cacher, mais sur le visage, ça serait beaucoup plus compliqué, vu que j'allais présenter les infos !

Elle me secoua les épaules, et je parvins à me défendre, tant bien que mal. Puis elle me relâcha et éclata en sanglot…

Okay… ?

-Rose…

-Bella… Comment est ce que je vais faire ? L'émission a été nulle ! Carlisle va surement l'annuler !! Me virer !!

-Rose ! S'il te plait, calme-toi !!

-Tu ne comprends pas !! Qu'est ce que je vais devenir si je perds mon job !! Qu'est ce que je vais faire !!!

Ma main se leva et partit toute seule gifler sa joue.

Moi même j'en fus étonnée.

-Aille !!

-Rose, pardon,… Mais tu te rends compte qu'Emmet t'aime?

Elle garda le silence, puis pleura de plus belle. Je m'approchais et la prit dans mes bras, caressant ses cheveux.

-Rose, c'est ça le plus important. Il t'aime, et toi aussi tu l'aime ! C'est tout ce qui compte !!

Elle se tranquillisa puis se sépara de moi.

-Merde.

Elle sorti du bureau et je la suivis. Elle courrait vers Emmet qui s'en allait, le dos courbé, les mains dans les poches de sa veste. Il avait du pensé que Rose l'avait repoussé.

-Emmet ! Cria t-elle.

Tout le monde les regardait, et je pus me faire une place au premier rang de la foule qui se massait pour les voir.

-Emmet ! Attend !

Il se retourna et ils se regardèrent un instant, sans rien dire.

-Oui, Rose ?

-Emmet, moi aussi je t'aime !!

Elle sauta dans ses bras et s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

Tout à coup, ce fut comme si nous n'existions plus, et ils se dévorèrent sur place. Quelqu'un à coté de moi battait dans ses mains. Je me tournais bers lui, souriant à pleines dents. Et me tétanisais à l'instant en découvrant qu'il s'agissait d'Edward. Lorsqu'il tourna la tète vers moi, je détournais la mienne et me mis à applaudir avec lui. Puis tout le monde suivirent le mouvement, et Emmet et Rosalie sortirent ensemble des bureaux de Twilight Tv.


	6. Chapter 5

**Bella POV**

Carlisle ne vira pas Rosalie, ni n'annula l'émission, d'autant plus que la dernière avait eut un immense succès. Nous avions été assaillis d'appels téléphoniques des téléspectateurs qui voulaient savoir si Emmet et Rose étaient réellement ensemble. Puis ils officialisèrent leur relation et le publique en fut satisfait. Nous étions tous très heureux pour eux, mais depuis ces dernières semaines, c'était devenu assez difficile de travailler avec eux vu que niveau discrétion, ils étaient bien loin d'assurer.

Nous étions dans la salle de réunion, et Carlisle leur demandait de bien vouloir rester professionnel, c'était devenu pénible comme situation.

-Donc, même si on vous comprend, il serait bon pour la santé mentale de chacun d'entre nous que vous conteniez vos… instincts.

Je ne pu éviter de lâcher un petit rire devant les mines défaites des deux concernés. Apparemment le sexe au bureau était devenu leur nouveau hobby.

-En ce qui concerne la chaine, j'ai une excellente nouvelle à vous annoncer : Twilight TV vient de réaliser sa plus forte progression sur ce dernier trimestre. J'ai d'ailleurs pu payer nos dettes avant l'échéance !

-C'est super papa !

-Tout ça c'est grace au formidable travail d'équipe que vous avez tous fournis.

Nous nous apprétions à sortir lorsqu'il ajouta :

-Ah, j'allais oublier, vous irez au gala de charité samedi prochain, vous etes tous invités.

Alice me décocha un sourire qui en disait long sur ses intentions. Je sentis que je n'allais pas pouvoir éviter une autre sortie shopping.

-Hey ! Bella ! Chantonna elle dans mon dos, alors que je tentais pitoyablement de lui échapper.

-Oui ??

Fis-je en me tournant avec crainte vers le diable personnifié. Elle me sourit et me prit par le bras.

-Je me doute que tu dois connaître mes intentions…

-Shopping ?

-Oh ! Chérie ! Tu apprends bien vite ! Rose et moi allons te trouver une de ces tenues !!

-Tu crois que Rose délaissera Emmet pour venir me torturer ?

J'espérais que non !

-Bella, serais tu en train d'insinuer que je n'en serais pas capable ?? Me demanda Rose en arrivant à notre hauteur.

J'haussais les épaules, et son expression s'adoucit.

-Tu sais bien qu'on adore te torturer !

-Oh… Vous deux ! Vous êtes… Arrgh !

Je tournais les talons, mais Alice m'arrêta.

-Je pourrais te parler sérieusement s'il te plait ?

Son visage avait une expression grave, je compris donc qu'il ne s'agissait plus de shopping et la fit entrer dans mon bureau.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Alice ?

-Eh bien… Je voulais t'en parler depuis quelques temps déjà…C'est à propos de Jazz…

Je me calais dans mon fauteuil. Enfin elle avait compris !

-Oui ? L'encourageais-je.

-C'est que… Je me demandais si… Tu sais, qu'il a un gros faible pour toi… Et, comme je tiens beaucoup à lui, je…

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et me demanda d'un trait :

-Tu éprouves des sentiments pour lui ?

Je lui souris.

-Oui, Alice, j'apprécie énormément Jasper.

Elle pinça ses lèvres et baissa la tete, tandis que je secouais la mienne.

-Et que ferais tu si je te disais que nous nous aimons, Jasper et moi ?

Lui demandais je, moi aussi je pouvais la torturer !!

-Ben… Je vous féliciterais ! Et vous souhaiterais plein de bonheur !

Elle essayait de se montrer joyeuse, mais sa voix tremblotait, et ses yeux étaient embués de larmes.

-Alice, tu es trop bête ! Si tu l'aimes tu dois te battre pour lui !

Ses yeux s'agrandirent et je poursuivis :

-Je ne l'aime pas. Enfin… Pas autant que toi ! Tu es amoureuse de lui depuis je ne sais combien de temps, et lui aussi t'aime ! Sauf qu'il n'en est pas conscient.

-Mais…

-Tu agis exactement comme Emmet, tu attends d'avoir une opportunité, sauf qu'il faut que ce soit toi qui la crée !

Elle hocha la tète, songeuse, j'espérais avoir pu la réveiller.

-Merci Bella.

-De quoi ?

-De m'avoir dit tout ça ! C'était ce que j'éspérais entendre sortir de ta bouche.

Nous nous dévisagions un instant puis elle fit le tour du bureau pour venir m'embrasser.

-C'est un plaisir Alice !!

-Tu es vraiment la meilleure.

-Arrête ! Je vais prendre la grosse tete si tu continues !

Nous rions toutes les deux et elle sorti du bureau en me promettant qu'elle allait agir, et j'espérais que ce serait assez vite. Je savais que Jasper aimait Alice, ça se voyait à la manière dont il parlait d'elle, sauf qu'il ne s'en rendait pas compte.

Le reste de la journée s'écroula tr rapidement, et déjà, Edward et moi étions réunis pour présent le journal.

Carmen était l'invité de la soirée. Elle était une belle latino américaine et était médium.

-Bienvenue Carmen, lui dis-je tous sourires.

-Merci à vous de m'avoir invité!

-Vous êtes devenue célèbre depuis que vous avez aidé la police à sauver une petite fille qui a été kidnappée, votre don a impressionné tout le monde. Déclara Edward.

-Comment est ce qu'il se déclanche ?

-Eh bien, j'ai des flashes lorsque je touche une personne ou quelque chose qui l'appartient.

Carmen avait un gros accent espagnol qui la rendait encore plus mystique.

-Et lorsque vous avez touché ses vêtements vous l'avez vu ?

-C'était un flash, j'ai vu la foret, le lac, la peur sur son visage…

-Et ces éléments ont pu aider la police à la retrouver.

Elle hocha la tete.

-Est-ce que ces dons peuvent se déclancher avec n'importe qui ??

-Oui, j'ai juste besoin de me concentrer.

-Et si vous tentiez l'expérience avec Bella ? Demanda Edward.

Je me tournais vers lui, le fusillant du regard.

-J'aimerais plus essayer avec vous Monsieur Masen…

Dans les dents ! Je souris à Carmen, la remerciant d'avoir exécuté notre plan.

-Pourquoi pas. Que dois-je faire ? Lui demanda Edward.

- Donnez-moi vos mains.

J'étais assise au milieu d'eux et Edward du s'approcher de moi pour attendre les mains de Carmen. Je sentis comment mon imbécile de cœur s'accélérait devant sa proximité.

-Cher téléspectateur, vous vous apprêtez à voir en direct la manifestation des dons de Carmen ! Fis je à la caméra.

-Je regardais comment les doigts de la latino se mirent à caresser les mains d'Edward. Je fronçais les sourcils lorsqu'elle poussa un petit gémissement.

-Hum… Vous avez de très jolies mains Monsieur Masen…

- Appelez-moi Ed, Carmen.

Elle s'humecta les lèvres et Edward lui sourit en levant un sourcil.

Super, il ne me manquait plus que la chandelle !

-Carmen, vous allez entrer en transe ou quelque chose comme ça ? Lui demandais je, rompant le charme de la sorcière.

-Tout dépend de l'intensité du flash…

Au moment ou elle fini la phrase, ses yeux virèrent au blanc, elle fut comme secouée par une décharge électrique pendant un bref instant avant de revenir à elle.

-Wow ! Carmen, vous allez bien ? Lui demandais-je lorsqu'elle semblait avoir repris ses esprits.

-Oui…

Edward lui donna un verre d'eau.

-C'était impressionnant !

-Est ce toujours comme ça ? Lui demandais-je.

-Oui, ça peut être plus fort.

-Et qu'est ce que vous avez vu ? Continuais je alors que j'entendis Edward déglutir à coté de moi.

-Je vous ai vu tous les deux, Edward et Bella.

Wow ! Quelle vision !

-Mais encore ? Insistais-je.

Elle détourna le regard vers la caméra qui zoomait sur elle.

-Je vous ai vu en train de vous embrasser.

Nous restions bouche bée. Ce n'était pas prévu ça !!

-Oh. Vous arrive t-il de vous tromper ?

-Jamais.

-Dans ce cas l'avenir nous dira si Carmen a vu juste. Dit Edward.

-Si j'étais toi je ne me ferais pas trop d'illusion Edward. Lui souris-je. Merci Carmen d'être venue. Vous pouvez la joindre à son cabinet de voyance…

Nous concluions le journal avec les mêmes formules habituelles puis le générique fut annoncé.

-Carmen, qu'est ce qui vous a pris de balancer ce genre de chose en direct ? La grondais-je.

-C'était ce que j'ai vu !

-Nous nos embrassions comment ? Lui demanda Edward, curieux.

-C'était intense, passionné… Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'être médium pour percevoir l'alchimie qui existe entre vous !

Edward et moi échangions un bref regard, puis je pris la main de Carmen pour lui dire au revoir. Mais elle s'y agrippa et fut à nouveau secouée de frissons, beaucoup plus fort qu'avec Edward et elle allait tomber. Edward fut plus rapide et réussit à la soutenir.

-Appelez les secours !! Criais-je.

-Carmen, est ce que ça va ? Demanda Edward ?

-Oui… Elle se rassit sur le sol.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Emmet, Jazz, Rose et lui s'étaient approchés.

-Elle s'est évanouie. Leur expliquais-je.

-Bella…

Je me penchais à sa hauteur, elle me regardait avec gravité.

-Ma vision te concernait. Je t'ai vu… Tu… Tu cours un grand danger.

**Rose POV**

-Qu'est ce que vous avez vu Carmen ? Lui demandais je.

Elle secoua la tète.

-C'est rarement aussi fort comme vision, et je ne me souviens pas exactement, mais j'ai ressenti de la frayeur, de la tristesse… Elle trembla puis quelques larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

-Bella, sois prudente….

Les secours étaient arrivés et ils la prirent en charge.

Emmet soutenait Bella dans ses bras, et Jasper et moi échangions un regard inquiet. Ca devait surement avoir un rapport avec la lettre anonyme.

-Vous n'allez tout de meme pas croire aux balivernes de cette femme. Fit Edward, perplexe.

Nous gardions le silence, puis il se dirigea vers Bella.

-Franchement, tu nous vois tous les deux en train de nous embrasser ?

Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Alors là ! Pas du tout !

-Tu vois, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Lui sourit-il.

Il avait réussit à tous nous calmer, même si moi, je les voyais tés bien tous les deux en train de s'embrasser ! Lorsqu'Ed sortit du plateau, je me dirigeais vers Bella.

-B, je pense que tu devrais quand même rester sur tes gardes.

-On sait tous que sa vision peut avoir un lien avec la lettre anonyme. Continua Jasper.

Bella hocha la tète.

-C'est vrai, admit elle. Emmet, Rose, ça vous dérangerait de me raccompagner cher moi ?

**Emmet POV**

Si elle nous l'avait demandé, Rose et moi aurions pu camper devant sa porte. Elle rentra chez elle, saine et sauve, mais Rose et moi, n'avions pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit. D'une part parce que nous nous inquiétions vraiment pour elle et d'autre part parce que… Rose et moi dans le même lit… Ben…

-Emmet ! On va être en retard !!

Rose sortit de la salle de bain et m'envoya mes vêtements au visage. Je m'habillais rapidement et nous arrivions juste avant le début de la réunion du jour. Carlisle nous annonça que le gala de charité allait avoir lieu le lendemain et les filles décidèrent d'aller faire du shopping.

Jasper vint me trouver peu de temps avant leur retour.

-Emmet, toi qui connais bien Bella, est que tu penses qu'elle me répondra si je lui demande de venir diner avec moi ce soir ?

-Quoi ?

Il soupira et entra dans le bureau.

-T'es sérieux mec ?

-Oui ! J'ai décidé passer à l'action !

-C'est parce que tu as peur qu'elle embrasse Ed pour de vrai ?

Je savais que c'était pour ça.

-Alors, elle dira quoi ?

-Faut voir, où est ce que tu as prévu de l'emmener ?

-Dans un resto chinois.

-Hum… Essaie plutôt un resto italien. Tu auras plus de chances.

Il hocha la tète et sorti et s'approcha des filles venaient d'arriver. Je le suivis. Je n'avais pas envie de manquer ça !

**Alice POV**

-Si Jasper ne te remarque pas samedi soir Ali, c'est qu'il est un vrai con !! Me dit Rose.

Bella et elle m'avaient bien aidé, j'avais décidé de passer à l'acte à la soirée de charité. Je voulais vraiment l'impressionner. Nous pénétrions dans les locaux et je le vis s'approcher de nous. Sa démarche souple et déterminée fit battre mon cœur à tout rompre.

-Bella ? Demanda t-il de sa voix grave.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Jasper ?

-Ca te dirait de venir diner avec moi ce soir ?

Mon souffle fut coupé. Les larmes montèrent dans mes yeux tout de suite. Bella croisa mon regard et elle lui dit :

-Non Jazz, je ne peux pas.

-Allé, viens, on se fait un resto italien !

Je préférai ne pas entendre la suite. Je n'avais aucune chance. Jasper ne voyait qu'elle ! Et face à Bella, je ne fesais pas le poids. Je déboulais dans le bureau d'Edward. Et m'affalais dans le fauteuil.

-Alice?

Fit il en entrant avec plusieurs papiers dans les bras.

-Oh ! Edward !!

Je sanglotais dans ses bras réconfortants.

-C'est encore Jazz ?

La réponse était si évidente.

-Il… Bella et lui. Vont diner ce soir…

-Alice ! Je t'avais demandé de ne pas te laisser faire !

-Edward ! Tu n'y es pas du tout !! C'est Jazz qui courre après elle !

-Mais elle a accepté, non ?

A vrai dire, je n'en étais pas sure, mais lorsque je vis le sourire de Jasper qui passait près du bureau d'Ed, je compris qu'elle avait du dire oui.

Je soupirais.

-Ne t'en fais pas Ali, je suis là, je te protègerais d'elle. Me promis Edward, alors que Jazz sortais du bureau.

**Jasper**** POV**

Elle m'avait dit que je la retrouverais là bas, et je l'attendais avec impatience. Je voulais vraiment pouvoir tirer les choses au clair. J'ignorais si ce que je ressentais envers elle était de l'amour, mais je tenais vraiment à tout lui avouer. Elle arriva enfin, toujours aussi spectaculaire. Je me levais et lui tirais la chaise.

-Jazz, tu as choisi le meilleur restaurant italien que je connaisse.

-C'est bien normal, tu es très belle ce soir.

-Merci.

Elle me regarda sérieusement et soupira.

-Jazz, il fut que je te dise…

-Non, moi d'abord, s'il te plait.

Elle fronça les sourcils, puis hocha la tète.

-Bien… Je ne sais pas par où commencer… Depuis que tu es arrivé… Je… Tu es merveilleuse Bella, et tu me plais énormément, c'est pourquoi, j'aimerais que tous les deux…

-Non !

Je la regardais, surpris. Puis elle posa une main sur la mienne.

-Jasper, entre nous, il n'y aura jamais rien.

Pour être clair, c'était clair!

-Je t'apprécie beaucoup, et je suis flattée que ce soit réciproque, mais tu n'es pas amoureux de moi, et je ne le suis pas de toi.

Je gardais le silence. C'était bizarre, je pensais avoir vraiment très envie d'une relation avec elle, mais après ses paroles, je réalisai que ça ne me touchait pas autant qu je ne l'aurais cru.

-Si tu ouvrais les yeux, tu réaliserais qu'il y a une personne formidable qui n'attend que toi. Alice est folle de toi, et toi aussi tu l'aimes.

-Alice ?

-Oui ! Rit elle.

-Alice n'attend que toi, et le fait que tu ne la regarde pas la fait souffrir énormément.

-Je…

Je réfléchis un instant, Alice, en train de me sourire, le son de sa voix douce, elle…

-Tu vois ?

-Merde, Bella, comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle ?

-Je ne sais pas. Parfois il y a des choses tellement évidentes qu'on ne les voit même pas.

-Mais Alice ! Mon Dieu ! J'ai du lui faire tellement de mal !

-Mais tu peux encore tout arranger. Fit-elle en se penchant sur la table, pour me donner ses conseils, comme s'il s'agissait de secrets.

**Edward POV**

-Vous avez commandé ? Nous demanda le serveur.

-Ce sera une salade de crudité pour moi, sans sauce.

-Une pizza quatre saisons, s'il vous plait.

Tanya m'ennuyait à mourir. J'avais décidé d'aller diner dans le même restaurant que Bella et Jasper. D'ou je me trouvais, ils ne me voyaient pas, Tanya ne les voyait pas, mais moi je pouvais les observer.

Au premier plan, Tanya bavassait, au second, Bella et Jasper semblaient se faire des confidences, quelques fois ponctués de rires.

L'attitude de Bella m'écoeurait et me prouvait que je ne m'étais pas trompé sur son compte. Elle se faisait passer pour l'amie d'Alice et lui volait l'homme qu'elle aimait sans vergogne.

-C'est pour ça que je préfère faire un régime…

Je revins à Tanya. Elle était tellement superficielle. Elle avait à peine touché à sa salade. Alors que Bella semblait apprécier sa pizza, vu qu'elle en était déjà à ma moitié.

-Eddie j'admire vraiment ton travail.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, tu veux ?

-Je trouve que ça te va bien…

Et moi pas. Fis-je d'une voix un peu trop âpre.

Normal, Bella venait de caresser le visage de Jasper !!

-Oh… Bien, comme tu voudras. Si tu veux bien m'excuser, je souhaiterais me repoudrer le nez.

Je me levai lorsqu'elle sortit de table et le bruit de ma chaise attira l'attention de Bella. Je croisais son regard et je lu sur ses lèvres un mot pas du tout élégant. Je souris et décidais qu'il était temps pour moi d'agir.

-Jasper, Bella, quelle coïncidence !

-Vraiment, Edward ? Me demanda t-elle, perspicace.

-Oui, j'étais venu diner avec Tanya.

-Encore une stagiaire ? Demanda Jasper.

-On dirait que tu ne trouves pas plus haut ! Me dit Bella.

Je préférais ne pas relever.

-Et vous deux, comment se passe votre diner ?

Je pris une chaise et m'assit entre eux.

-Tout allait à merveille avant ton arrivée. Me dit Bella.

-Oh. J'espère que je ne dérange pas.

-Si justement. Tu ne comprends pas les indirectives ?

-Si, si, mais je préfère les ignorer. Donc, Jasper et toi, vous sortez ensemble ?

-Ed, ce que Bella et moi faisons ne te regarde absolument pas.

-Si justement, surtout si ce que vous faites fait souffrir quelqu'un de cher à mon coeur.

-Wow ! Ca c'est un scoop ! Monsieur Masen a un cœur ! Fit Bella.

-Et bien oui ! Ce qui ne semble pas etre ton cas, madame la frigide.

-Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ??

Bella se leva de sa chaise, et je la regardais, un sourire en coin.

-Je sais bien que tu as un coeur de glace…

-Eddie ! Fit la voix de Tanya.

-Tu ferais mieux de rejoindre ta pouffe.

-Tanya n'est pas…

Je vis comment Tanya renversa son verre de vin sur la robe de Bella.

-Salope ! Gronda t-elle entre les dents.

-Oups ! Excuse-moi, je suis tellement maladroite ! Fit Tanya, qui était vraiment une piètre actrice.

Bella serra les poings.

-Ce n'est rien, Tanya.

Fit-elle à ma grande surprise. J'aurais pensé qu'elle allait l'étriper ! Et non lui sourire.

Je vis qu'elle saisissait la part de pizza qui lui restait et l'écrasa sur le décolleté plongeant de Tanya.

-On peut toute être maladroites par moment.

Bella se retourna vers moi et me sourit.

-Passez une bonne soirée. Jazz, tu me raccompagne ?

Jasper m'adressa un demi sourire avant de prendre la main qu'elle lui tendait et de la rejoindre pour sortir.

-Eddie ! Tu as vu ce qu'elle m'a fait.

Ah ! Non, pas elle !!

Je me levais à mon tour, sorti quelques billets, les posais sur notre table et me tournais vers elle.

-Je t'ai déjà demandé de ne plus m'appeler comme ça. Et puis, tu l'as bien cherché.

Je quittais le restaurant, je n'avais plus besoin d'elle maintenant.

* * *

_Salut à tous, désolée, je ne suis pas Kafryne, je lui rend juste service en vous postant ces chapitres. Kafryne a un problème personnel et va donc être absente un petit moment. Je ne sais pas quand elle reviendra, donc profitez bien de ces 2 chapitres que je vous poste à la suite à la demande de Kafryne. N'oubliez pas les review, je suis sûr que ça lui fera très plaisir quand elle aura de nouveau accés à son ordinateur..._

_Elle nous vous oublie pas et continue d'écrire, donc vous n'aurez pas à attendre trop longtemps pour les chapitres suivants je pense._

_Bisous._

_Marjoriie_


	7. Chapter 6

**Ca fait du bien de vous retrouver les filles !! Je vous laisse ****apprécier le chapitre, on se retrouve en bas !**

** **************************************************

**Edward POV**

-Alice ! Viens ici !

Je sortis du bureau en entendant les hurlements que poussaient Bella et Alice.

-Je ne veux plus rien avoir affaire avec toi Bella ! Tu n'es qu'une sale hypocrite !

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'a bien pu te raconter Edward, mais sache qu'entre Jasper et moi…

-Ca suffit ! Tais toi ! Et dire que j'avais pris ta défense contre Edward… Mais tu n'es qu'une traînée !!

Alice claqua la porte de son bureau et s'enferma à l'intérieur. Tout le mode avait arrêté leur activité pour regarder le spectacle que leur offraient les deux présentatrices. Bella tambourinait sur la porte et je m'approchais d'elle.

-Alice ! Ouvre !!

-Bella, laisse la tranquille.

Elle se tourna vers moi et me dirigea un regard effrayant. Elle avait l'air de vouloir sauter sur moi pour me déchiqueter.

-C'est toi ! Toi qui es à l'origine de tout ça !

Je lâchais un rire sarcastique.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ai trahi Alice.

-Je ne l'ai pas trahie !

-Ah oui ? C'est pour ça que Jasper et toi avez passés la nuit ensemble ?

-Ca ne s'est pas du tout passé comme ça !

-Je t'en prie ! Tout le monde sait maintenant ce que tu vaux Bella, arrête de jouer à la sainte ni touche !

Elle se tétanisa et sembla prendre conscience du nombre de personnes qui nous observait.

-Vous n'avez pas du boulot vous ?! Dégagez ! Il n'y a rien voir !! S'exclama t-elle, rouge de colère ou de honte, quoi qu'il en soit la foule se dispersa et elle s'approcha de moi, le regard toujours aussi venimeux.

-Quant à toi, Edward Masen, sache que je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre !

-C'est vrai, et je me fiches complètement de ce qui a pu se passer entre Jasper et toi, tout ce que je te demande c'est d'arrêter d'embeter Alice, tu en as assez fait comme ça.

Elle me regarda dans les yeux et je soutins son regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle se résigne et ne s'éloigne, le dos voûté. Comme si c'était elle la victime là dedans ! Après son départ, je frappais à mon tour à la porte d'Alice.

-Ouvre, c'est Edward.

-Non ! Je veux rester toute seule.

-Ali ! S'il te plait….

-Laisse moi Ed.

Sa voix était comme déchirée. Je n'avais pas voulu lui raconter pour Bella et Jasper, mais mon refus avait suffit pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il y avait eu quelque chose. Et quand Bella était venu lui parler, elle avait pété un câble.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Me demanda Emmet qui venait d'arriver avec Rosalie.

-Alice et Bella viennent de se disputer.

-C'est pour ça qu'on vient de croiser Bella en larmes ? Me répondit Rose.

Je fronçais les sourcils, j'avais encore en tête l'expression de Bella lorsque je l'avais fait pleurer, et j'eu un pincement au coeur.

Non, elle le méritait. Me persuadais je.

-Mais pour quelle raison se disputaient elles ?

-Bella et Jasper sont ensemble.

-Quoi ?

-Ils ont dîner hier soir et on du passer la nuit…

-Tu dois sûrement te tromper ! Bella ne ferais jamais ça ! S'exclama Rosalie.

-C'est pourtant ce qui s'est passé, j'étais là.

-Jasper m'avait demandé conseil, mais je n'aurais jamais cru que Bella se laisserait faire. Je pensais qu'elle savait qu'Alice était dingue de lui. Me confia Emmet.

-Elle le savait ! S'indigna Rose.

-Peut être, mais ça ne l'a pas empêché de coucher avec lui.

-Et où est il ?

-Il enregistre son émission en ville.

-Et Alice ? Me demanda Emmet.

-Elle s'est enfermée dans son bureau.

-Bella et toi passez à l'antenne dans une demie heure ! Me lança un technicien.

-Je dois y aller. Leur dis je. Essayez de faire sortir Alice en attendant.

Je filais me changer et entrais sur le plateau. Aucune trace de Bella. Je commençais à me demander si elle allait venir lorsqu'elle apparue deux minutes avant le direct. L'invité de ce soir était une personnalité de la mode. Et je regrettais l'absence d'Alice qui aurait adoré le rencontrer.

Le visage de Bella était sérieux et ne laissait percevoir aucune émotion. Meme le sourire qu'elle adressa à Marco Volturi était distant.

-Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Miss Bella. Fit il en lui baisant la main.

-Pas autant que moi, Monsieur Volturi.

Je serrais les dents. Elle n'hésitait pas à flirter avec l'invité tout en étant avec Jasper. Bella était vraiment une mangeuse d'hommes.

Elle relut ses fiches sans m'adresser le moindre regard. A quoi bon après tout ?

-Bienvenu dans votre journal, présenté par Edward Masen… Elle m'indiqua de la main et je poursuivis :

-Et par Bella Swan, ce soir nous recevons un invité de marque.

-Et c'est bien peu de le dire puisqu'il s'agit de Marco Volturi, l'un des dirigeant de la célèbre marque de cosmétique, connue dans le monde entier !

-Mais avant de laisser Bella l'interroger, voici les titres.

Nous nous asseyions à nos postes habituels.

Nous nous étions tellement habitués à la routine qu'il était devenu tout naturel de travailler ensemble sans avoir aucun contact et à simuler une bonne entente. Toutefois, son comportement me mettait sur les nerfs.

-Dites nous, qu'est que vous faites à Washington ? N'est ce pas une peur loin du soleil de Toscane? Lui demanda Bella.

-Pas quand je peux être en présence d'une femme rayonnante telle que vous. Lui sourit l'invité.

-Ne te laisse pas amadouer Bella, j'ai l'impression que vous voulez éluder la question. Lui souris je.

-Tout a fait, Monsieur Masen.

-Pourquoi ? S'agirait il d'un nouveau produit ? De quelque chose de confidentiel ?

-Exactement, Bella. Saviez vous que votre prénom vous va à merveille ?

-Merci, mais nous n'étions pas là ! Avez-vous un nouveau projet avec les Volturi ?

-Oui. Nous nous apprêtons à lancer un nouveau parfum.

-Vraiment ! Eh bien c'est un véritable scoop ! Vos parfums ont tous la particularité d'être envoûtants !

-Pas autant que vous.

-Ah ! Le charme italien ! Sourit Bella à la caméra. Je pense que certains devraient en prendre de la graine ici!

-J'espère que ce commentaire ne se dirige pas à moi, Bella. Lui dis je en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle soutint mon regard un instant avant de se retourner vers la caméra :

-Bien sur que si !

-Si vous voulez, je pourrais vous apprendre quelques trucs, me dit Marco.

-Nous verrons ça après le journal, lui répondis je poliment.

Comme si j'avais besoin de ses conseils.

Et lorsque le journal prit fin, je me dépêchais pour parler avec Bella.

Elle avait déjà quitté le studio et était descendue au parking. Sans doute trop pressée de retrouver Jasper. Je descendais à mon tour. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je n'avais pas envie qu'elle aille le rejoindre.

**Rose POV**

-Alice ! Je t'en prie ! Ouvre !! Il est tard et il ne reste plus grand monde au bureau !

-Alors partez vous aussi !

-Il est hors de question qu'on te laisse dans cet état ! Lui cria Emmet.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que nous essayons de la raisonner, en vain.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

La voix de Jaspers nous faut sursauter.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

-Tout ça, c'est de ta faute ! Lui reprochais je. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que Bella et toi sortiez ensemble ?

-On a juste dîné. Nous dit il.

-C'est pas ce qu'Edward nous a dit.

Emmet avait les bras croisés sur a poitrine et Jasper posa son sac par terre. Il était sans doute venu déposer les prises qu'ils avaient faites aujourd'hui.

-Ed a juste vu que je la raccompagnais chez elle après avoir mangé une pizza. Et ça s'arrête là.

Je soupirais de soulagement. Je savais bien que Bella n'aurait jamais été capable de faire ça.

-C'est pas ce que pense Alice.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et fronça les sourcils.

-Elle pense quoi exactement ?

-Que Bella et toi avez couchés ensembles.

-Merde ! C'est Ed qui lui a raconté ça ??

-Ouais…

-Le connard ! Bella m'a aidé à comprendre mes sentiments envers Alice et m'a conseillé pour rattraper le temps perdu… Et je crois bien que je dois lui parler tout de suite !

-Bonne chance !

Il passa à coté de nous et cogna sur la porte.

-Alice ! C'est Jasper, il fait qu'on se parle.

-Non ! Va t'en !!

-Alice, c'est sérieux ! Il n'y rien eu entre Bella et moi ! Je te jure qu'il n'y a rien eu ! Ouvre moi !

Il y eu un long silence, Emmet et moi avions pris une certaine distance. Il était tard et j'avais envie de rentrer chez moi.

Lorsqu'elle enleva le verrou et que Jasper ouvrit la porte, Emmet murmura contre mon cou :

-On peut y aller maintenant ?

-Bien sur chéri !

**Emmet POV**

Nous entrions dans l'ascenseur et j'enlaçais Rosie.

-Hum… Je suis soulagé que Bells n'ai pas couché avec je à Rose.

-Pendant une minute j'ai cru que ça pouvait être possible tu sais. Je regrette d'avoir manqué de confiance en B.

-Moi aussi. Et dire que c'est grâce à elle que nous sommes ensemble.

-Nous ne nous sommes pas vraiment montré reconnaissant tout à l'heure.

En arrivant, Rose et moi l'avuons vu entrer dans son bureau en pleurs, et au lieu d'aller la consoler, nous l'avions laissé pour aller trouver Alice.

-Et Edward qui ne comprend toujours pas à quel point elle est géniale !

Rose soupira.

-Je me demande bien quand il réalisera qu'ils formeraient un beau couple !

-Qui ?

-Bella et Edward bien sur !

Je fronçais les sourcils et Rose se détacha de moi.

-Emmet, ne me dis pas que tu ne t'es pas aperçu qu'ils forment un couple du tonnerre ?

-Ben…

A bien y penser, l'idée m'avait déjà frappé l'esprit, mais…

-Ils s'entendent comme chien et chat !

-Justement ! Qui aime bien châtie bien ! Et vu qu'Ed est complètement aveuglé par ses convictions idiotes…

Je la serrais contre moi.

-Tu es toujours aussi perspicace ma Rosie.

Nous nous embrassions lorsque une secousse nous fit nous séparer. Les lumières vacillèrent, puis s'éteignirent avant que nous soyons éclairés par la lumière de secours rouge.

-Merde ! On est coincé ! Lui dis je.

J'appuyais le bouton et rien ne se produit.

Rose se blotti contre moi.

-Tu as peur ?

-Non, tu es avec moi. Chuchota t'elle.

Nous nous retrouvions coincés, ensemble, dans un ascenseur, dans le nord…

-Dis Emmet, tu penses à ce que je pense ?

Me dit elle d'une voix sensuelle.

Je souris et me pressais contre elle.

-Hum… On dirait bien que oui.

Nous nous embrassions fougueusement et j'échangeais nos positions pour la coller contre la paroi. Elle entoura ses jambes autour de moi et dans la pénombre, j'aperçu son sourire satisfait lorsque je poussais un grognement rauque.

Nous sursautions tous les deux lorsque la lumière se ralluma et que l'ascenseur redémarra.

Je du me séparer et me rajuster rapidement avant l'ouverture des portes.

-Merde !

Rose me sourit.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est que partie remise.

Elle sortit en ondulant les hanches d'une façon provocante et je passais un bras autour de ses reins.

-Je l'espère bien…

Les crissements de roues attirèrent notre attention et la voiture de Bella passa à coté de nous.

-Qu'est ce que tu lui as encore fait ? Demanda Rose à Ed qui avançait vers nous.

-Rien.

Il ébaucha un sourire avant de retrouver une expression sérieuse.

-Et Alice ?

-Jasper est avec elle. Lui répondis je.

-Jazz?

-Ouais, et apparemment tu avais tout faux sur Bella et lui. Lui dit Rose.

-Donc il essaie d'arranger les choses avec Alice. Poursuivis je.

-Mais, je croyais que…

-Ben tu t'es trompé. Combien de fois faut il te dire que Bells est quelqu'un de bien ? Lui demandais je.

-Merde ! S'exclama t-il en nous laissant pour entrer dans sa voiture.

**Jasper POV**

Lorsque Alice ouvrit la porte, j'avais hésité sur la démarche à suivre. Lui sauter dessus et tout lui dire d'un coup ou le lui avouer en douceur ??

-Alice ?

Je poussais la porte et la découvrait, debout au milieu de la pièce, les yeux rougis par ses pleurs, elle avait l'air tellement fragile…

-Mon Dieu, Alice !

Je m'approchais d'elle pour la serrais contre moi, mais elle me repoussa.

-Non, Jasper je ne veux pas de ta pitié. Je regrette d'avoir attendu autant de temps avant de t'avouer mes sentiments. Je regrette. Mais maintenant, il faut que tu saches que je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimé. Mais tu ne t'en es jamais aperçu. Je croyais que ça viendrait avec le temps. J'ai décidé de patienter… Mais…

-Alice, hier voir, je pensais encore avoir des sentiments pour Bella. Elle m'a repoussé, mais je n'ai rien ressenti du tout. Et tu veux savoir pourquoi ?

Je marquais une courte pause, je n'avais pas besoin d'attendre sa répondre, je posais mes mains sur ses épaules.

-Parce que c'est de toi que je suis amoureux. Et je dois l'être depuis longtemps, mais tu sais, je suis un idiot… Et je t'ai fait souffrir. Si tu savais comme je regrette. Je t'aime tellement Alice.

Je séchais quelques larmes de ma main. Mais elle semblait pleurer encore plus.

-Arrête de pleurer, je t'en prie.

Je la serrais enfin contre moi et ses sanglots redoublèrent. Mon cœur se serrait. Je détestais de savoir que c'était à cause de moi qu'elle versait ses larmes salées.

-Jasper… Je… Je t'aime tant…

Nous nous séparions et lorsqu'elle m'adressa un petit sourire, je capturais ses lèvres.

**Alice POV**

Nous nous embrassions tendrement d'abord, il passa le bout de sa langue sur la commissure de mes lèvres et s'aventura dans ma bouche. Je pouvais enfin l'embrasser.

-Mon amour !

Lui dis je en passant mes bras autour de son cou et il m'enlaça. C'était sûrement le plus beau jour de ma vie.

Emporté par notre passion trop longtemps contenue il me posa sur mon bureau. J'enroulais mes jambes autour de lui et nous restions pendant je ne sais combien de temps à nous embrasser langoureusement. Lorsque je pus reprendre mon souffle je lui souris.

-Et dire que je pensais que Bella et toi aviez couchés ensemble !

-Bella m'a clairement faut comprendre que je ne l'intéressait pas du tout ! Et en a profité pour me réveiller !

J'hochais la tête puis me figeais.

-Mon Dieu ! J'ai été tellement injuste avec elle !

Je me remémorais la scène que je lui avais faite, les choses que je lui avais dites :

-J'ai été tellement cruelle envers elle !

-Je suis persuadé que tu pourras te faire pardonner.

-Je l'espère bien…

Et je voyais déjà comment j'allais m'y prendre…

**Bella POV**

J'avais eu une journée horrible. J'espérais que Jasper allait pouvoir arranger les choses rapidement avec Alice. Cette situation absurde m'énervait, et ça me décevait un peu qu'elle puisse croire aux balivernes d'Edward. Mais vu comment il avait du lui présenter les choses, ça ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

Edward. Il m'était insupportable ! J'avais failli ne pas venir ce soir. Mais non, si j'avais fait ça, ça aurait signifié qu'il avait gagné. Et il était hors de question que je le laisse le penser.

Moi je savais que je n'avais rien à me reprocher !

J'entrais dans le parking sous terrain, où il faisait sombre.

J'avais d'autres chats à fouetter ! J'avais reçu un appel téléphonique inquiétant, et je me demandais comment j'allais pouvoir m'en sortir.

Je songeais d'en parler à mon père, même si je savais qu'il risquerait de se faire un sang d'encre pour moi et de m'obliger à venir vivre chez lui.

Je tendis l'oreille et perçus des bruits de pas derrière moi. Merde.

Mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Je me sentais de moins en moins en sécurité et seule dans le parking, j'étais exposée à un grand risque. J'aperçu ma voiture et pressais le pas. Je sortis mes clés et déverrouillais les portes à distance. Les pas se firent de plus en plus rapide et mon cœur allait céder lorsque des mains glacées se posèrent sur mon épaule.

Je me tétanisais, impossible de crier, impossible de bouger.

-Isabella…

Je serrais les points et me dégageai de sa main.

-Edward ! Tu m'as fait une peur bleue !!

-Qui avais tu cru que ça pouvait être ?

-Un voleur ! Ou un détraqué !

-Bella, le parking est surveillé.

-Et alors ?

Je me retournais et arrivais à coté de ma voiture.

-Bella, attend…

-Quoi ?

-Où est ce que tu vas ?

-Chez moi. Où veux tu que j'aille d'autre à cette heure ci ?

-Retrouver Jasper… ?

-Et même si c'était le cas, qu'est ce que ça changerait.

Le provoquais je. Nous nous observions quelques secondes puis sans que je ne m'y attende il me pressa contre lui.

-Qu'est ce que… Lâche moi !!

-Non.

Il ne me serrait pas assez fort pour me faire mal, mais c'était suffisant pour que je ne puisse plus bouger, d'autant plus que j'étais acculée contre la voiture.

-Ed, t'es cinglé ou quoi ?

-Bella, c'est bien la première fois que je t'entends parler comme ça !

-C'est parce que tu me fais chier !

A mon grand désarroi il se mit à rire.

-J'adore l'effet que je te fais.

-Tu ne me fais aucun effet !

-Et Jasper si ?

Son souffle me fouettait le visage et ma respiration s'accéléra lorsqu'il se pencha et posa ses mains sur mes reins.

-Est-ce que Jasper te fait frissonner lorsqu'il te touche… Ici ?

Je sursautais en sentant ses mains remonter vers ma poitrine.

-Edward…

Ma voix était loin d'être aussi menaçante que j'aurais voulu.

-Oui, Bella…

Il se colla un peu plus à moi et frôla ma nuque avec le bout de son nez, puis saisit le lobe de mon oreille entre ses dents.

Je me mordis la lèvre pour éviter de laisser échapper un gémissement. Je sentais que moi aussi je lui faisais de l'effet, et profitant du peu de lucidité qui me restait, je le repoussais.

-Je te répète que tu n'as aucun effet sur moi.

J'ouvrais la porte et la refermait violemment.

-Je n'en suis pas si sur ! Me cria t-il alors que je déguerpissait.

Le problème, c'était que moi aussi je n'étais plus sure de ça. Plus du tout.

**Alors ? J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre.**

**Je sais que je vous ai fait attendre, mais comme j'ai rencontré des**** soucis de santé et que je me trouvais à l'hosto, je n'ai pas pu publier comme je le souhaitais.**

**Maintenant je vais beaucoup mieux et cette semaine je vais publier tous les jours un chapitre de Twilight TV, vu que j'ai finis de l'écrire, le temps pour moi de traduire ****Bella****Swan kidnapper**** et ****Safe Tonight**** et d'écrire de nouveaux chapitres de Tua Cantante.**

**Voilà, vous avez les explications de ma longue absence totalement involontaire!**

**Je salue MARJORIE !! Je t'adore ma puce !**

**J'attends vos reviews pour ce chapitre, alors n'oubliez pas le bouton vert, hein ?**

**BisouXoXo !!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Bella ****POV**

J'avais pris une bonne douche et m'apprêtais à me coucher lorsque j'entendis des coups à ma porte. Je ne fis pas de bruit et regardais à travers le judas, craintive.

Je m'éloignais aussitôt lorsque je vis un œil de couleur mordorée me fixer.

-Bon, qu'est ce que tu me veux maintenant?

Lui demandais je en ouvrant brusquement la porte.

Il me tendit un bouquet de roses rouges, un sourire enjôleur sur les lèvres.

Je me figeais. J'en avais plus que marre ! Je les lui arrachais des mains et les jetais violemment par terre et me mis à les piétiner comme une dingue jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient toutes fanées.

-Heu… C'était quoi ça ? Me demanda Edward.

Je repoussais les mèches de cheveux qui me tombaient sur le visage et levais les yeux sur lui. Il semblait…Choqué.

-Je déteste les roses rouges.

-Isabella, quel genre de femme es tu ? Ces fleurs ne t'ont rien fait !

S'exclama t-il en regardant le désastre, l'air peiné.

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Répétais je.

-Je voulais m'excuser en t'offrant ces fleurs, mais apparemment j'ai mal choisi mon cadeau.

-T'excuser ?

-Oui, Jasper est allé voir Alice et elle m'a téléphoné pour me dire qu'ils étaient ensemble maintenant, que tu avais ouverts les yeux de Jazz, que tu étais géniale et que je devais implorer ton pardon.

Ben voyons, ça ne pouvait pas venir de lui même!! Sans réfléchir davantage je le repoussais des deux mains. Apparemment mon geste le pris au dépourvu.

-A quoi tu joues ? Tu espère qu'avec ces foutues roses et ce genre d'excuses à deux balles tu vas tout effacer ?

Je le poussais une nouvelle fois et il se retrouva contre la paroi du mur d'en face. Son attitude m'énervait au plus au point !

-Tu m'insultes ! Me ridiculise ! M'agresse ! Et là, tu viens t'excuser comme s'il s'agissait juste d'une mauvaise blague !

-Bella, je suis sincère, je regrette mon attitude envers toi, je regrette la façon dont je t'ai traité. Je réalise que je me suis trompé à ton sujet.

-Tes excuses tu peux te les mettre là où je le pense !

Je m'étais approchée de lui, et je pouvais sentir sa respiration accélérer.

-T'es qu'un gros con, imbu de ta petite personne. Si tu continues comme ça tu risques de finir tes jours tout seul. Parce que personne n'aime pas les connards de ton genre.

Lui crachais je au nez. Je le regardais toujours avec colère. Je ne devais pas me laisser adoucir par son air repenti.

-Bella…

Il m'agrippa le poignet mais je me dégageais, mon regard assassin le dissuada de continuer et je rentrais m'enfermer dans mon appartement, lui claquant la porte au nez.

Je restais accostée contre le mur, l'image de son visage torturé flottait encore sous mes yeux. J'en éprouvais un léger pincement au cœur, mais il l'avait cherché, et m'avait trouvé ! Je l'entendis descendre les escaliers quelques minutes après et je décidais qu'il était temps d'aller me coucher.

Le lendemain, j'étais en retard, j'avais eu beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil après tout ce qui s'était passé. Lorsque j'arrivais, la réunion était terminée et Jasper enlaçait Alice.

-Hey ! Vous deux ! Vous êtes ensemble et vous ne m'avez rien dit ? Leur demandais je d'une voix sévère en posant les mains sur mes hanches.

-Oh Bella ! Je suis tellement désolé pour ce qui s'est passé hier !

Alice sortit des bras de son Jazz pour venir m'embrasser.

-J'ai été une idiote, je savais bien que tu ne serais jamais capable de me faire une chose pareille, mais…

-Ali, je te comprends, tu t'es laissé emporter par la colère et ta tristesse. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je ne te reproche rien.

-Merci ! Elle me serra fort contre elle et Jasper s'approcha de nous.

-On ne te remerciera jamais assez après tout ce que tu as fait pour nous.

-Ecoutez, moi je suis heureuse si tout va bien pour vous et ça me suffit amplement !

-Mais il va bien falloir qu'on trouve un moyen pour te remercier comme il se doit, intervint Emmet qui avait un bras passé autour de Rosalie qui me souriait

-Surtout pas de surprises ! J'ai horreur de ça !

-Mais… Voulu tenter Alice.

-Pas de mais non plus !!

-Bella ? Fit la voix d'Angéla.

Je me retournais et je tombais nez à nez avec un énorme bouquet de roses rouge dans un vase noir qu'Emmet s'empressa de lui prendre des mains.

-Ca vient d'arriver pour toi. Et il y a aussi une petite boite, je te l'amène tout de suite.

Elle fila le chercher à l'accueil tandis qu'Emmet alla déposer le bouquet dans mon bureau. Rose me tenait par le bras pour me guider vers lui.

-Tu crois que ça vient encore lui ?

J'hochais la tête. Je devais me retenir de tomber à la renverse, je ne voulais pas alerter tout le monde pour un maudit bouquet de roses rouges.

Je m'assis dans mon fauteuil et mes quatre amis restèrent plantés devant moi.

-Cette fois ci il n'y a pas de mot. Dit Alice.

-Elle est peut être dans la boite. Attend, je vais aller la chercher. Fit Jasper.

Je restais muette. Je craignais de voir ce qui se trouvait dans la boite.

-Tu penses que ça pourrait être une bombe ? Demanda Emmet.

-Ne sois pas idiot ! Le gronda Rose.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Je levais la tête en entendant la voix d'Edward.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Lui demandais je d'une voix ferme.

-Il y a une fête et je ne suis même pas invité ? Fit il en s'appuyant contre le mur.

-Si seulement c'était le cas. Bougonna Emmet.

-Oh, je vois que tu viens de recevoir un bouquet de tes fleurs préférées…

Je le regardais droit dans les yeux.

-C'est pas drôle. Et puis tu n'as rien à faire là, sors.

-Non, je veux savoir ce qui se trame.

Nous nous affrontions un instant du regard avant qu'Alice n'intervienne :

-Bella se fait harcelé par son ex patron.

-Alice ! Grondais je en tapant du poing.

-Ben quoi ! Il faut bien qu'il soit au courant, non ?

-Non !

-C'est trop tard maintenant. Dit il en se redressant et s'approchant de moi. Qu'est ce qui te fait penser que James en a après toi ? Ce n'est qu'un bouquet de roses !

-Je déteste les roses rouges. C'est le deuxième que je reçois ici, et la première fois il était accompagné d'un mot.

-Et l'auteur qui qu'il soit la menaçait. Continua Emmet.

-Avant-hier soir, j'ai reçu un appel qui m'avertissait de faire plus attention, qu'un malheur était vite arrivé…

-Tu ne nous as rien dit ! S'exclama Jasper qui venait d'arriver, une petite boite rouge sang entourée d'un énorme noeud noir dans la main. Je serrais les dents lorsque je vis la petite enveloppe qui l'accompagnait.

-Et qu'est ce qui te fait penser que c'est James ? C'est peut être un détraqué …

-Edward, je sais que tu penses bien le connaitre, mais James est un détraqué !

-Non, c'est un très bon père de famille…

-Qui a voulu que je sois sa maîtresse !

Edward me regarda fixement sans brocher. Il devait sûrement penser que c'était moi qui courrais derrière James et pas le contraire !

-Tu as très bien entendu, James voulait que nous ayons une relation, et j'aurais eu une promotion si je l'avais accepté. Mais comme j'ai refusé, il m'a renvoyée.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui as démissionné ?

-Non, mais de toute façon j'aurais fini par le faire. Il a donné cette version pour cacher ce qui s'était vraiment passé. Et j'ai préféré garder le silence vu que je ne voulais pas briser Victoria et leurs enfants.

Edward passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Jane m'a pourtant dit…

-Jane m'a en horreur.

Nous nous dévisagions quelques secondes.

-Je m'excuse Bella.

Je fus extrêmement surprise d'entendre ces paroles sortir de la bouche d'Edward, de lui même. Cette fois ci je lus sur son expression qu'il était sincère, et ses quelques mots me vinrent droit au cœur.

-Bella, je crois qu'il va falloir que tu agisses maintenant. Me dit Alice en m'indiquant la carte.

Emmet me regarda et lut ce qui était écrit :

-Je vais faire de ta vie un cauchemar, tu paieras pour ce que tu m'as fait.

Comment osait il me dire une chose pareille ?

-Mais je ne lui ai rien fait !!

J'étais hors de moi ! Il voulait faire de ma vie un cauchemar ? Me terroriser ? J'attrapais le bouquet de roses et le fracassait contre le mur. Le vase se brisa en mille morceaux.

-Je ne me laisserai pas faire ! Ah ça non !!

-Bella, s'il te plait calme toi ! S'enquit Rose.

-Non ! Donne moi cette fichue boite.

Jasper me la tendit et je déchirais le papier d'emballage. Lorsque je retirais le couvercle je lâchais tout, mais c'était trop tard.

-Mon Dieu ! Enlevez moi ça !!!!

Une dizaine d'araignées avaient eu le temps de grimper sur ma main tandis que plusieurs autres grouillaient sur le sol, sortant de la boite rouge. Je sentais leurs pattes se poser sur moi, ils grimpèrent le long de mon bras, je gigotais dans tout les sens, parvins à enlever quelques unes, il y en avait une qui s'était agrippée à mes cheveux, une autre dans mon cou… Je cru devenir folle....

-Ne bouge plus ! M'intima Edward en arriva à coté de moi.

-Comment tu veux que je bouge plus !!

-Ce ne sont que des tarentules…

Fit Jasper en me tenant pour que j'arrête de bouger dans tous les sens.

-Retirez les ! Je vous en supplie ! Retirez les !

Mes larmes coulèrent et je tremblais de terreur. Ils réussirent à les enlever pendant qu'Alice et Rose les tuaient en les écrasant sur le sol, mais une araignée s'était infiltrée sous ma chemise et montais vers ma poitrine. Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas crier. Je sentis la main d'Edward s'immiscer sous le tissu pour l'attraper entre mes seins.

-Je l'ai.

Emmet me prit tout de suite dans ses bras et je me mis à pleurer de rage.

Comment pouvait il savoir ? Il faisait tout ce que je détestais. Je détestais les roses rouges, j'avais la phobie des araignées, et il parvenait vraiment à faire de ma vie un cauchemar.

-Bella, il va falloir que ça s'arrête. Me dit Emmet dans mes cheveux.

-Co… Comment ?

-Préviens la police !

-Mon père est le chef…

-Justement ! Me dit Emmet. Je suis sur que Charlie fera tout son possible pour t'aider !

-Mais je ne veux pas l'inquiéter !

-Bella, au point où l'on en est tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi, et nous serons tous plus rassurés en sachant que la police est au courant.

-Ils te metteront sûrement sous surveillance !

-Je ne veux pas en arriver là…

-Bella ! Sois raisonnable !

-Je n'ai encore aucune preuve que ce soit vraiment lui !

-Dans ce cas la police enquêtera…

Je m'assis dans mon fauteuil, me recroquevillant et m'entourant de mes bras.

-Il y a peut être une autre solution.

Je levais la tête et vit le regard que portait Edward sur moi. Tout le monde le regarda.

-Mais il va falloir que tu sois forte…

**Rose POV**

Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée. Beaucoup trop risqué. Mais le samedi soir, Emmet et moi arrivions en premier à la soirée de charité.

Je m'accrochais à son bras.

-Ne stresse pas comme ça !

-Emmet, c'est trop dangereux comme idée ! Et si Bella n'y arrive pas… Si…

-Rosie, tout va bien se passer, je t'assure !

Je parcourais la foule du regard, où pouvait il se cacher ?

-Salut ! Fit Alice en arrivant en compagnie d'Edward.

-Hey ! Ali, tu es époustouflante ! La complimenta Emmet.

-Merci, vous aussi vous n'êtes pas mal ! Me dit elle en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

-Où et Bella ? Demandais je.

-Jasper est allé la chercher. Il est le seul à pouvoir la calmer.

-Vous avez vu si James est arrivé ? Nous demanda Edward.

-Non… On ne l'a pas vu. Répondit Emmet, sérieux.

-Edward, tu penses vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ?

-Rose, avant de faire intervenir la police dans cette affaire autant être sur qu'il s'agit bien de James et essayer de la régler…

-Wow ! Alice tu as vraiment fait du bon boulot avec Bella ! S'exclama Emmet. Je me tournais vers l'endroit où fixait Emmet et souris. Bella semblait nerveuse et tenait le bras de Jasper comme s'il s'agissait d'une bouée de sauvetage. Elle était vraiment splendide.

**Jasper POV**

-Bella, calme toi s'il te plait !

- Je ne peux pas ! J'ai l'impression d'être arrivée à l'abattoir !

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Tu es en sécurité, nous sommes là avec toi ! Regarde, ils nous attendent à notre table. Lui indiquais je.

Elle se détendit un peu lorsque nous retrouvions nos amis.

-Bella, comment te sens tu ? Demanda tout de suite Rosalie en l'embrassant sur la joue.

-Bien…

Elle s'assit entre Emmet et moi, puis se releva.

-Non ! Je ne me sens pas bien, pas bien du tout… je crois que je vais partir !

-Surtout pas. Trancha Edward. Tu es venue jusqu'ici pour mettre un terme à tout ce cirque, alors tu t'assieds.

Sa voix était autoritaire et Bella et lui se fixèrent intensément. Mais Bella se rassit.

J'étais étonné ce voir qu'elle capitulait !

-Bella, ne l'écoute pas, si tu ne te sens pas assez prête, on peut toujours partir. Fit Rose.

-Non. Il faut que je lui parle.

-James est venu sans Victoria, et il va sûrement tenter quelque chose. Lui dit Edward. Mais rassure toi, nous resterons aux aguets, il ne pourra rien te faire…

-Bonsoir ! Comment allez vous? Demanda Eléazar, l'organisateur de la soirée de charité.

-Très bien, merci ! Tout se passe à merveille apparemment !

-Effectivement, et je tiens à vous remercier personnellement votre chaîne pour avoir fait la promotion de ce gala !

Nous lui sourions, puis Edward se leva.

-Pourrais je dire quelques mots en publique pour expliquer le besoin de votre association ?

J'haussais les sourcils, généralement, Edward préférait ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur lui lorsque nous sortions.

-Eh bien, ma foi, vous pouvez passer après le dîner, attendez que je vous fasse signe de monter sur scène.

Après nous avoir adressé un dernier hochement de tête il nous quitta.

-Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? Lui demandais je.

-En montant sur l'estrade j'aurais une vue d'ensemble et pourrais voir où se trouve James. Nous expliqua t-il. Il se rassit et Alice se pencha vers lui pour lui chuchoter :

**Alice POV**

-Qu'est ce que tu as derrière la tête ?

-Je l'ai déjà dit, je veux trouver James.

Je le connaissais un peu trop ! Après la discussion que nous avions eu en venant, les choses étaient devenues encore plus claires qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà : il en pinçait pour Bella.

Vu son passé difficile, je comprenais pourquoi il était effrayé à l'idée de tomber amoureux d'elle. Mais c'était inéluctable. Nous dînions tranquillement, essayant de faire abstraction de la tension qui couvait. Puis Eléazar indiqua à Edward qu'il allait passer.

-… Et le présentateur de Twilight Tv veut nous faire passer un message ! S'il vous plait, applaudissez Edward Masen !

Il se le va et nous nous mettions à l'applaudir nous aussi. Il monta sur l'estrade et parla dans le micro :

-Bonsoir à tous ! J'espère que vous appréciez la soirée autant que nous ! D'autant plus qu'il s'agit de défendre une bonne cause ! Celle de ces enfants innocents qui à cause des injustices de la vie souffrent tous les jours. Ces enfants qui sont soutenus grâce à l'association fondée par Eléazar, Nouvelle Vie. Car il faut que ces enfants puissent faire une croix sur le passé, oublier les erreurs commises par ceux qui les entourent, recommencer à vivre ! Il faut surtout réaliser qu'ils ont besoin de nous, ils ont besoin de vous ! Alors n'hésitez pas à donner pour eux ! Car tout le monde a droit à une deuxième chance.

Edward quant à lui eut droit à une standing ovation ! Je lui souriais, c'était plutôt bien joué ! Son discours avait un vrai double sens. Et lorsque je regardais Bella, je compris que j'étais loin d'être la seule à avoir pigé ! Apparemment il était prêt à prendre un nouveau départ avec elle, et c'était pas plus mal…

-Il l'a vu. Me chuchota Jazz dans mon oreille. Mon sourire se figea aussitôt.

-Où est il ? Lui demanda Emmet en faisant mine de tapoter sur l'épaule d'Edward qui était revenu parmi nous.

-Au buffet. Nous tournions tous la tête vers le buffet.

-Soyez discret ! Nous gronda t-il.

James semblait accaparé dans une conversation et il ne vit pas notre mouvement presque synchronisé.

-Tu es prête Bella ? Lui demanda Rose en serrant sa main.

-Je crois…

-Alors viens, je t'accompagne. Lui dis je.

Rose me regarda et je préférais répondre à sa question muette :

-Vaut mieux que tu restes ici Rose, tu serais capable de lui foutre ton poing dans la figure tout de suite.

-N'oublie pas que tu ne risque rien, fit Edward.

Bella hocha la tête et nous nous rendions toutes les deux vers le buffet.

Sur le passage, je croisais le regard de Jazz, ça me rassurait de savoir qu'il veillait sur nous.

-Bella, tu veux une coupe de champagne ? Lui demandais je assez fort pour attirer l'attention de James.

-Oui, pourquoi pas… Me sourit elle nerveusement.

-Bella… Bella Swan ! Quel plaisir de te revoir !

Comme nous nous y attendions, James nous avait entendu.

Il souriait à Bella et passa son regard pervers le long de son corps de me donnait envie de vomir.

-James, le plaisir n'est absolument pas partagé !

-Je t'en prie, ce qui s'est passé à New York fait parti du passé maintenant !

-Ne fais pas l'imbécile ! Je sais que c'est toi qui me harcèles !!

Elle avait parlé un peu fort et quelques personnes commença à écouter ce qu'ils se disaient.

-Qu'est ce que racontes ? Demanda James dans un murmure que j'ai eu un peu de mal à entendre.

-Tu sais très bien…

A ce moment les lumières se tamisèrent et Eléazar prit de nouveau la parole.

-Chers convives ! Il est temps de commencer à vous amuser ! La piste de danse vous attend !! Plusieurs personnes qui se trouvaient à coté de nous s'avancèrent vers la piste et me bousculèrent sur leur passage. Quelqu'un me marcha même sur le pied.

-Hey!

Je faillis tomber mais les bras fermes de Jazz me retinrent.

-Ca va ? Me demanda t-il.

-Oui.

-Où est passé Bella ? Gronda la voix d'Emmet.

**Emmet POV**

-Ils étaient justes là !! S'enquit Alice.

Je les avais vu moi aussi en train de se parler, mais le mouvement de foule nous les avait fait perdre de vue.

-Merde !

Ils avaient disparus !

-C'est pas vrai !! Entendis je Edward dire en tournant la tête dans tous les sens pour essayer de les voir.

La piste était maintenant noire de monde et avec les jeux de lumières il était difficile de voir quoi que ce soit.

-Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée !! Fit Rose, affolée.

J'essayais de lui cacher que moi aussi je paniquais et tentais de la rassurer.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ils n'ont pas pu aller bien loin.

-Là ! Ils se dirigent vers le jardin! S'écria Edward.

Il se mit à marcher rapidement tout en se frayant un chemin dans la foule et je le suivis.

Je craignais pour Bella, et je savais qu'entre nous tous, c'était lui qui avait le plus peur pour elle. Je ne l'avais jamais vu agir de cette façon. Il se précipita vers la sortie, sans tenir compte des gens qu'il bousculait. Nous savions que s'il arrivait quelque chose à Bella il allait se le reprocher plus que nous, vu que ça avait été son idée…

**Edward POV**

C'était mon idée ! C'était ma faute si James lui faisait du mal.

J'entendais vaguement Jazz et Emmet parler derrière moi alors que nous arrivions dans le jardin désert de la propriété sur laquelle avait eu lieu la réception. Je pouvais voir clairement que Bella se débattait contre James alors qu'ils avançaient.

Je descendis les escaliers quatre à quatre et courrais vers eux.

-Lâche moi James !!

-Bella, je te jure que si tu dis quoi que ce soit… Tu vas le regretter !!

Lorsque je le vis lever la main vers Bella, je perdis la tête. Je rugis et avant qu'il ne puisse achever son geste, je sautais sur lui.

* * *

**AlO****oORS ?**

** Allé REVIEWS !!!**

**S'il vous plait.^^**

**BisouXoXo !**


	9. Chapter 8

**Edward POV**

Nous tombions, tous les deux sur le sol et comme je me retrouvais sur lui je lui assénais un violent coup de point en plein dans la mâchoire.

Je sentis mes os craquer.

-Tu ne lui feras aucun mal !!

Je le frappais à nouveau reprendre sans lui donner le temps de ses esprits. Et vis son nez se tordre légèrement.

-On fait moins le malin quand tu dois te battre contre quelqu'un de ta hauteur, hein ?

J'allais lui donner un nouveau coup quand Jasper me retint et m'obligea à me relever et à me séparer de lui. James essuya le sang qui coulait sur son visage et nous regarda en essayant de se relever.

-Ca ne vous regarde absolument pas !

-Oh que si ça nous regarde ! Bella n'est plus seule ici, elle nous a nous et on ne te laissera pas reposer tes sales pattes sur elle. Lui lança Jasper tout en essayant de me maîtriser pour que je ne finisse pas le travail.

-Arrête de me harceler sinon je déballe tout ! Lui cria Bella.

Je vis que Rose et Alice était arrivées pour la soutenir. Emmet prit James par la peau du cou et le menaça.

-Et tu as intérêt à faire ce qu'elle te demande, sinon, je me chargerais personnellement de ton cas. Et tu pourras dire adieu à ta notoriété, à ta famille, tu n'auras plus rien !

Il se dégagea d'Emmet et se rajusta, alors que Jasper me lâchait et que je défaisais ma cravate.

-James, j'espère que les choses sont claires, si jamais tu t'en prends à nouveau à elle, il ne restera plus rien de toi ! Lui sifflais je.

-C'est bon ! Lâcha James en soutenant mon regard. J'ai compris le message. Je m'en vais, mais respectez votre promesse, sinon…

Nous le regardions s'éloigner et remonter les escaliers.

Bella lâcha un soupir et s'appuya contre Rose et Alice. Je n'osais plus la regarder.

-Ca va ? Lui demanda Emmet.

-Oui… Plus de peur que de mal, maintenant que je sais qu'il va me laisser tranquille.

-Vous pensez vraiment que ça a marché ? Demanda Rose. Parce qu'il ne faut pas oublier qu'il a de gros moyens…

-Peut être, mais il tient trop à sa renommée et à son empire pour risquer de salir son image. S'enquit Jasper.

-Et il ne veut pas perdre sa famille. Ajouta Alice.

-Edward…

Je me tournais et vis que Bella s'était approchée de moi.

-Merci.

Elle se blotti contre moi et je la serrais, instinctivement.

J'avais eu tellement peur pour elle.

Je prenais conscience que je tenais énormément à elle. Elle comptait beaucoup pour moi. L'espace d'une seconde je m'étais demande ce que je deviendrais sans elle, et j'avais compris qu'elle faisait désormais partie de ma vie.

-Je te raccompagne ?

Lui proposais je. Elle acquiesça et se sépara de moi.

-Merci à vous tous, vous avez été géniaux !

Elle embrassa chacun d'entre eux et Alice en profita pour venir me chuchoter :

-Sois patient avec elle, elle n'est pas prête ce soir…

-Alice, qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

-Tu verras bien…

-Merci Alice ! Bella la serra elle aussi dans ces bras.

Qu'est qu'Alice s'imaginait ? J'allais juste la raccompagner chez elle. Je voulais m'assurer qu'elle soit en sécurité ! C'était tout !

Nous faisions le tour de la maison pour arriver au parking dans lequel je la fis monter dans ma voiture.

Le trajet jusqu'à chez elle se fit dans une atmosphère tranquille, sereine.

-Je repensais à ton discours…

Je souris.

-Tu as aimé ?

-Oui, c'était très bien, mais je me disais que tu ne parlais pas seulement au nom des enfants, hein?

J'hochais la tête. C'était le but recherché. Le double sens de mes paroles lui était destiné.

-C'est vrai, je voudrais que nous repartions à zéro. Je ne sais pas si tu estimes que je mérite ton pardon maintenant, mais saches que je vais faire d'énormes efforts pour être à la hauteur.

Elle garda le silence puis déclara :

-J'aime cette autre facette de toi, celle qui se cache sous cette espèce d'armure que tu portais hier encore. J'ai l'impression que tu voulais te protéger de moi…

Je ne répondis rien. Je n'avais pas envisagé les choses sous cet angle. Je croyais que ceux que je voulais protéger c'étaient mes proches, je pensais qu'elle aurait une mauvaise influence sur eux. Mais en réalité, je craignais pour moi, de me laisser influencer par elle.

Je me garais dans le parking de son immeuble et les paroles d'Alice me revinrent à l'esprit. Même si je refusais de l'admettre, j'étais très attiré par elle. Et ce depuis le début. Je ne voulais pas perdre le contrôle de mes sentiments, pourtant, je sentais qu'avec elle…

-Oh, Edward, ça doit te faire un mal de chien !

-Hein ?

Je la regardais et elle porta sa main sur la mienne. Je sentis une légère brûlure. J'avais du me faire une petite équimose lorsque j'avais frappé James.

-Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas.

En réalité, la douleur venait de se réveiller mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle se moque.

-Arrête de jouer les dures à cuire ! Montes avec moi, je passerais un peu de glace dessus avant que tu ne rentres chez toi.

Je lui souris.

-Hum… Ca ressemble à une invitation…

-Ed, commence pas tu veux ? Tu viens oui ou non ?

Fit elle en descendant de la voiture.

Je regardais ma main qui commençait à enfler un peu.

-Okay.

Je descendais à mon tour pour la suivre jusqu'à chez elle.

-Ton appartement est génial.

-Merci. Installe toi dans le canapé, j'arrive tout de suite. Fit elle en enlevant ses chaussures.

Son appartement était décoré avec goût et son odeur fruitée flottait dans l'air. Elle revint quelques minutes après sans plus aucune trace de maquillage. Elle avait fait une queue dans ses cheveux et avait l'air gêné.

-Heu… Tu pourrais m'aider s'il te plait ?

-Bien sur, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-J'arrive pas à défaire le nœud dans mon dos…

-Oh, je vois…

Je m'approchais donc d'elle pour le dénouer.

Le dos de sa robe laissait une large partie de sa peau libre, je m'amusais à passer un doigt le long de sa colonne vertébrale, ce qui la fit frissonner.

-Hey! Edward, je déteste ça ! Se plaignit elle.

-Mais moi j'adore te faire frissonner.

-Edward, le nœud, s'il te plait.

Je souris et me concentrait sur lui.

-Voilà, c'est bon.

-Merci.

Elle disparut dans sa chambre, puis revint, toujours avec la même expression ennuyée.

-Quoi encore ?

-Maintenant c'est la fermeture qui ne veut plus descendre.

Je lâchais un petit rire.

-Bella, si tu voulais que je te déshabille, il suffisait de le demander.

-C'est pas drôle, elle est vraiment coincée !! Fit elle avec un petit sourire.

-Tourne toi.

Je me rendis conte qu'elle disait vrai, je n'arrivais pas à la décoincer.

-Tu aurais une paire de ciseaux ?

-Tu plaisantes ?

-Non, je suis désolé, mais on n'a pas le choix.

-Pff…

Elle s'éloigna pour chercher dans un tiroir de sa cuisine et me tendit un ciseau.

Je dus couper un peu la robe pour pouvoir ouvrir la fermeture. Je la fis glisser avec facilité et me figeais.

-Wow ! Bella, tu portes tout le temps ce genre de machin ?

Elle retenait sa robe de ses mains pour ne pas qu'elle tombe et se retourna rapidement.

-Edward ! Gronda t-elle.

Elle se retourna pour aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain tandis que j'étais mort du rire. Cela faisait une éternité que je ne m'étais pas autant amusé.

Lorsqu'elle revint elle était rouge comme une tomate.

-Tu as finis oui ?

-Hum… C'est que je m'attendais à autre chose…

-Tu pensais que je portais de la lingerie fine, c'est ça ?

-Ben… Je l'espérais. Lui lançais je avec un clin d'œil. Elle me sourit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain à reculons.

Quand elle en sorti elle abordait un adorable pyjama qui la recouvrait entièrement. Elle ouvrit son réfrigérateur et en sortit des glaçons qu'elle enveloppa dans un torchon pour venir le poser sur ma main.

-Ne le dit pas à Alice, s'il te plait ! Elle pense que j'ai jeté toutes mes culottes de coton.

Je lui souris.

-Ca sera notre secret alors.

-Edward, je suis vraiment contente que tout se soit arrangé entre nous.

-Et moi je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir traité comme je l'ai fais.

-Cette fois j'accepte tes excuses.

Nous restions un moment comme à ça, à nous sourire, puis l'atmosphère se chargea d'électricité et je décidais qu'il valait mieux que je rompe le charme…

-Bon, il se fait tard et il vaut mieux que je rentre chez moi.

Elle me sourit et me raccompagnai jusqu'à la porte.

-Merci pour la glace, ma main va beaucoup mieux maintenant.

-Merci à toi pour tout ce que tu as fait.

-Tu le vaux bien.

Elle se blotti à nouveau contre moi.

-Hum… Tu penses toujours que je ne te fais aucun effet ? Murmurais je dans ses cheveux.

Elle se sépara de moi et m'adressa un sourire renversant.

-Dégage Edward !

Je souriais toujours lorsque je rentrais chez moi. Il était plus de trois heures du matin. Fort heureusement, nous étions dimanche, ce qui signifiait que j'allais pouvoir faire la grasse matinée.

-Edward… ?

La voix féminine qui provenait du salon me fit sursauter. Ce n'était pas possible ! J'allumais la lumière et je vis sa chevelure rousse bouger dans le fauteuil. Ses bagages étaient posés devant la porte. Mon sourire s'agrandit lorsque je m'approchais d'elle pour la regarder de plus près.

Je passais une maison sur sa joue. Elle m'avait tellement manquée.

Lorsque ses yeux verts s'ouvrirent elle me sourit elle aussi.

-Edward, pourquoi rentres tu à cette heure ?

-Je sors d'une soirée. Mais tu aurais du me prévenir de ton arrivée !

-Je voulais te faire une surprise.

-Et bien c'est réussit !

Je la pris dans mes bras.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué Ed !

-Toi aussi, toi aussi…

**Emmet POV**

-Rosie ! Viens voir ça !

-Emmet, arrête de crier comme ça, je suis juste à coté de toi.

Je passais un bras autour de ses reins pour la faire s'asseoir sur mes genoux.

-Mais c'est Ed et Bella !

-Ecoute ce qu'il y a d'écrit : L'équipe de Twilight Tv était réunie hier soir pour le grand gala de charité qui se déroulait en ville. Si tout le monde était au courant de la relation entre Rose Hale et Emmet Mac Carthy, les rumeurs qui courraient au sujet de Bella Swan et d'Edward Masen semblent être avérés ! Comme le montre cette photo, le couple de présentateurs vedettes de la chaîne ont quitté ensemble la soirée…

Rose et moi nous nous regardions un instant. Puis nous éclations de rire.

-C'est génial ! Fit Rose.

-Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de photo de nous !

-Emmet, on passe à la télé tout le temps!

Le téléphone sonna et je décrochais.

-Vous avez vu l'article !! Cria la voix d'Alice dans mon oreille.

-C'est pour toi. Fis je à Rosie en lui tendant le combiné.

-Alice ! Tu as lu l'article !!

-C'est énorme !! L'entendis je à travers le combiné.

Les filles papotèrent encore un instant à leur sujet, puis lorsque Rose raccrocha je composais le numéro d'Edward. Ce fut la voix d'une femme qui me répondit…

-Allo !

-Heu… Edward n'est pas là ?

-Si, mais il dort encore. Vous voulez le laisser un message.

-Non…

Je raccrochais, un peu perdu.

-C'était Bella ? Me demanda Rosie en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non, j'aurais reconnu sa voix si c'était le cas !

-Alors c'était qui ?

J'haussais les épaules. J'espérais que c'était la femme de ménage !

**Rose POV**

-Et c'est une femme qui a répondu ! Annonçais je à Alice le lendemain matin, avant que la réunion ne débute.

-Bella ?

-Non, Emmet n'a pas reconnu la voix.

-Tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'il…

-Je ne sais pas. Tu le connais, c'est un frivole. Mais j'aurais espéré que Bella le fasse changer.

Alice croisa les bras.

-En tout cas, si il a couché avec une autre que Bella, il va m'entendre !

Le rire de cette dernière retentit et nous nous taisions.

-Je te jure ! Tu es très bien sur cette photo !

Emmet et elle entrèrent. Mon chéri brandissait le journal.

-Que penses tu de l'article B. ?

-Des ragots, toujours des ragots… Nous sourit elle.

-Et si ça devenait réalité ? Lui demanda Alice.

-Même pas en rêve! Lui sourit elle. Au fait, comment s'est passé votre déjeuner de hier avec Carlisle ?

Nous nous tournions vers Ali. Elle avait du annoncer leur relation à Carlisle hier.

-Très bien, papa était aux anges, mais j'aurais juré l'avoir vu versé une larme.

-OH ! C'est touchant ! Fis je.

-C'est normal, Carlisle a perdu sa petite fille. Fit Bella .

-Mais non ! Je serais toujours sa petite chérie ! Dit Alice avec un sourire enfantin.

-Bien sur ma puce. Dit Carlisle en arrivant en compagnie de Jasper et d'Edward. Ce dernier semblait… Fatigué !

-Mais ton père devra s'habituer à ne plus t'avoir pour lui tout seul ! Fit Jasper en posant un baiser sur la joue d'Alice.

**Jasper POV**

La réunion se déroula bien, comme d'habitude, puis nous nous mettions au travail. Les journées passaient trop rapidement. A l'heure du déjeuner nous arrivions au restaurant. A notre grande surprise, Edward se joint à nous.

-Eh ben, Edward, t'as l'air crevé !

-J'ai eu une invitée surprise et elle m'a empêchée de dormir ! Dit il.

Je vis Bella se figer sur sa chaise, puis boire une gorgée d'eau, comme si l'information avait eu du mal à passer.

-Une… Invitée ? Fit elle cependant en ébauchant un sourire.

Son attitude m'amusait. Elle essayait de faire comme si ça ne l'affectait pas, alors qu'il était clair que ça la rendait malade de savoir qu'Edward était avec une autre femme hier.

-Oui, qui m'a fait une surprise. Bella, j'aurais voulu te parler de l'article qu'il y a sur nous…

-Oh… C'est rien, on n'aura qu'à démentir si quelqu'un nous pose des questions et dire qu'on est juste amis. Lui sourit elle.

Je perçu une once de regret sur le visage d'Edward… Apparemment ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait entendre.

-Très bien. Fit il.

Et ils n'abordèrent plus le sujet. Ca faisait du bien de retrouver le Edward d'avant, mon meilleur ami.

Après le déjeuner, je décidais de lui parler sérieusement de son « invitée ».

-Laisse moi deviner Jazz… Tu voudrais savoir qui est mon invitée ?

-Tu lis dans mes pensés ou quoi ?

-Ca m'arrive. C'est ma tante, Esmée. Elle a débarqué de Chicago et est venue passer quelques temps avec moi.

-Esmée ! Mais c'est super.

-Tu as l'ai soulagé ! Me sourit il.

-C'est qu'on avait pensé au pire.

-Jazz, je sais que vous voudriez que Bella et moi sortions ensemble, mais ce n'est pas possible.

-Pourquoi ? Vous formez un couple génial !

-Non Jazz, la question est clause, alors essaie de faire passer le message à Alice.

**Alice POV**

-Non ! Non ! Et Non !

-Alice, je t'en supplie arrête !

-Bella, Ed et toi…

-Rien du tout !! Je ne veux plus en entendre parler !

-Mais Bella…

Tenta vainement Rosalie.

-Les filles, deux couples c'est déjà largement suffisant ! Vous vous rendez compte de ce que tout le monde pensera si Ed et moi aussi sortions ensemble ! A quoi on ressemblerait ?

-A des couples d'amoureux ! Les gens adorent ça !!

Elle secoua la tête, exaspérée.

-J'ai pigé, vous etes complètement givrées ! Je préfère vous laisser entre vous ! Nous avons un journal à présenter, nous les personnes lucides et sérieuses !

-Excusez moi, fit une femme derrière nous.

-Oui ? Lui demandais je. Elle avait l'air d'être charmante.

-Vous êtes Bella, Alice et Rose, c'est bien ça ?

-Oui, et vous ? Lui souris je.

-Je suis Esmée, la tante d'Edward.

-Oh ! Nous avions toutes les trois poussées un soupir de soulagement.

Les choses étaient devenues claires maintenant ! C'était elle l'invitée !

-Nous sommes heureuses de vous rencontrer ! S'enquit Rose.

-Il me semble que vous parliez de mon neveu ?

-Oui, madame Esmée… Commença Bella.

-Esmée tout court s'il te plait, madame me fait prendre au moins 20 ans de plus !

-Esmé, c'est un plaisir de faire ta connaissance.

-Moi aussi je suis heureuse de te rencontrer en chaire et en os !

Bella lui sourit puis continua :

-Mais il se trouve je dois aller me préparer pour le journal. Au plaisir de te revoir!

Esmée lui adressa un sourire avant de se tourner vers nous :

-Elle est adorable. Alors, les filles, c'est quoi le plan ?

Rose et moi nous nous regardions.

Je venais de faire sa connaissance et je l'adorais déjà. Je passais un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Suis nous, on va tout t'expliquer…

**Bella POV**

La jupe était bien trop courte ! J'allais avoir beaucoup de mal à marcher avec ça ! En plus je me sentais à l'étroit dedans. J'arrivais la première sur le plateau où Carlisle parlait avec…

-Charlie ?

-Hey ! Bells !

Je l'embrassais puis lui demandais :

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-Il y a eu un petit changement d'invité, tu vas devoir interviewer ton père au sujet du braquage qu'il y a eut en ville.

-Ah bon ? Où ça s'est passé ?

-A la banque, mais on a réussit à les coincer, ils étaient très mal organisés.

-Wow ! Bella ! Tu es sexy dans cette jupe !

J'ouvrais légèrement la bouche. Edward arrivait vers nous, les mains dans les poches, comme si de rien était.

Carlisle ébaucha un sourire lorsqu'il présenta Charlie.

-Ed, votre invité de ce soir, le chef Swan.

-Chef… Swan…

Edward lui tendit la main en m'adressant un regard en coin. Je retins mon envie de rire lorsque je m'aperçu du regard noir que lui lançait mon père et qu'Edward n'arrivait plus à reprendre sa main.

-Monsieur Masen.

-Papa, Assieds toi, ça va commencer dans une minute.

Lorsque nous restions seuls devant la caméra il me chuchota :

-Tu aurais pu me dire qu'on avait changé d'inviter.

Je lui souris.

-Ca t'apprendra à ravaler tes commentaires désobligeants.

-C'était un compliment Bella. Me sourit il et j'ouvris légèrement la bouche, sans trop savoir quoi dire…

-Très chers téléspectateurs, bonsoir… Poursuivit il d'une voix chaleureuse.

Le journal commença, comme d'habitude puis nous nous installions dans nos fauteuils respectifs.

-Ce soir nous accueillons le chef Swan. Dit Edward. Le chef de la police est ici pour nous parler du braquage qui s'est déroulé à Forks cet après midi. Chef, expliquez nous ce qui s'est passé.

-Heu ... Eh bien, on a été alarmé par… Ben, l'alarme cet après midi.

Je connaissais mon père et savais à quel point les projecteurs l'indisposaient, j'allais donc devoir lui tirer les vers du nez.

-Et lorsque vous êtes arrivés, quelle était la situation ? Lui demandais je.

-Les cambrioleurs étaient dans la banque.

-Et… ?

-Ils retenaient 6 personnes en otage.

-C'était une situation délicate ! Comment vous êtes vous pris pour les faire sortir sains et saufs ?

-J'ai parlé aux braqueurs.

-Et qu'est ce que vous leur avez dit ?

-Je leur ai demandé de sortir et de relâcher les otages.

-Vous ont-ils écouté ?

-Non.

Je soupirais, Edward prit la parole et résuma la situation, j'en portais pour dire discrètement à mon père :

-Est-ce que tu pourrais faire des réponses un peu plus longues s'il te plait ?

Il hocha la tête.

-Et donc chef Swan, comment avez-vous réussit à les interpeller ?

-Ils nous ont demandé de les laisser s'en aller et ils relâcheraient les otages. On a accepté et ils sont partis à bord d'une voiture qu'ils venaient de voler avec leur butin.

-Je suppose que vous avez du faire une course poursuite ?

Enfin quelque chose d'excitant !

-Non, ils n'avaient pas vu que la voiture n'avait plus beaucoup de carburant et sont tombés en panne sèche avant même de pouvoir sortir de la rue.

J'entendis Edward pouffer à coté de moi et je me mordis moi-même la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

-Bien ! Alors félicitation, vous avez été très héroïque…

Lorsque le journal prit fin j'en fus soulagé.

-Comment j'ai été ? Me demanda mon père.

-Génial, tu as été génial papa !

-Ce fut un plaisir de vous avoir avec nous, Chef Swan. Lui dit Edward.

-N'espère pas recevoir mon approbation pour sortir avec ma fille en me léchant les bottes, petit. Je suis toujours en service.

Il porta une main sur son arme et je vis qu'Edward eut du mal à déglutir.

-Je n'attends rien de ce genre chef Swan.

-J'espère bien… Et si tu t'adresses encore une fois à ma fille comme tout à l'heure, je te fais arrêter pour outrage.

Edward s'éloigna en faisant comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

-Papa ! Tu exagères !!

-Bells, il faut bien que quelqu'un l'avertisse.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Charlie, elle à déjà un garde du corps. Fit Emmet en passant un bras autour de mes épaules tout en saluant mon père.

-Emmet ! Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu !

-Je bosse maintenant ! Dis, j'aurais des billets pour le prochain match des Bears, ça te dirait de venir ?

-Bien sur ! On s'appelle alors ! Bells, je dois y aller, tu passes bientôt okay?

Il m'embrassa sur le front et sortit.

-Ce soir c'est moi qui te raccompagne ! Fit Emmet en me conduisant vers le parking.

-Okay.

J'évitais de lui montrer ma légère déception, j'aurais bien voulu que ce soit encore Edward ce soir…

**Coucou**** !!**

**Alors, j'espère que vous appréciez cette fic ! Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à lancer quelques Reviews ! Ca fait toujours plaisir ! ^^**

**BisouXoXo !**

**A demain pour un prochain chapitre !**


	10. Chapter 9

**Alice POV**

La semaine était presque finie, ce qui signifiait que l'on touchait au but ! J'étais pressée d'arriver à ce soir !! Alors je déboulais chez Bella avec Rose et Esmée.

Nous nous entendions super bien et elle approuvait à 100 % une relation entre son neveu et B.

Nous frappions énergiquement à sa porte et ce fut une Bella tout ensommeillée qui nous ouvrit.

-Je rêve où quoi ?

-Pas du tout !!

-Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? Il est 5 heures du mat' ! Grommela t elle.

-On t'amène le petit déjeuner ! S'enquit Rose.

-Et je voulais te faire goûter mon café.

Bella soupira en voyant le regard maternel que lui lançait Esmée. Nous nous installions à la table de sa cuisine et déballions les viennoiseries et Esmée sortit le thermostat.

-Pourquoi vous êtes vous donner cette peine aujourd'hui ?

Elle nous observait avec les mains sur les hanches. Elle n'était pas dupe. Toute la semaine elle était restée sur le qui vive devant le moindre de nos gestes.

-On voulait te faire une bonne surprise ! Fit Esmée en lui remplissant une tasse de son délicieux breuvage auquel Bella ne pu résister.

Elle nous regarda toutes les trois d'une façon suspecte avant d'y goûter.

-C'est fabuleux Esmée !

-Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise ma chérie !

Bella lui sourit et s'installa avec nous à la table pour y prendre son petit déjeuner.

-Mais ne pensez pas m'amadouer comme ça ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous attendez de moi, mais la réponse est non !

-Bella, on veut juste que tu prennes un bon petit déjeuner ! M'indignais-je. Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il y ait une raison cachée ! Tu ne peux pas penser qu'on agisse pour toi sans aucune arrière pensée…

-Bon, j'ai compris Alice. Je vais aller prendre mon bain. Restez ici si ça vous chante…

-Ok ! C'est Esmée qui nous amène au boulot aujourd'hui ! Lui criais-je alors qu'elle s'enfermait dans la salle de bain à double tours.

-Bon, Esmée fais le guet !

Rose et moi entrions discrètement dans sa chambre et j'ouvris le premier tiroir que je vis…

**Jasper POV**

-Ce soir on va tous dîner au Clair de Lune, tu veux viens ? Demandais-je à Ed, mine de rien.

-Très peu pour moi.

-Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, Clair de Lune c'est le nouveau resto qui vient d'ouvrir ! Allé ! Viens ! Insista Emmet.

-Ah ! C'est un resto ! Je croyais qu'on allait faire ça dehors.

-Ben c'est le cas, d'où l'originalité de l'endroit vu qu'on a réservé une table à l'extérieur. Lui expliquais-je.

-Hum… Ca ressemble à un plan foireux pour nous réunir Bella et moi. Nous dit-il.

Alice m'avait bien prévenu que ça ne serait pas facile.

-Pff, c'est n'importe quoi vu qu'on y va tous ! Fit Emmet.

-Avec vous je préfère rester prudent !

-En fait c'est un plan, pour Esmée et Carlisle. Lui dis-je.

-Vraiment ?

Je souris, voilà qui avait éveillé sa curiosité.

-Oui, tu sais bien que toute cette semaine, ta tante n'a pas arrêté de venir ici pour tomber « par hasard sur Carlisle » !

-Je sais qu'il n'est pas indifférent non plus devant toutes ses attentions.

Il se frotta un peu le menton.

-Mais de là à jouer les entremetteurs...

-Quel rabat joie ! Tu sais bien qu'Esmée est célibataire depuis trop de temps ! Elle mérite le mieux ! Comme Carlisle. Fais le pour elle ! Et accompagne la ce soir pour lui en faire la surprise !

Il soupira et nous demanda :

-A quelle heure il faut que j'y soit ?

**Rose POV**

-C'est un dîner pour Carlisle et Esmée ou pour Edward et moi ? Me demanda t elle ses petits yeux me rendaient mal à l'aise.

-Bella, on a d'autres choses de prévu pour Edward et toi, lui dit Alice.

-Hein ?

-Mais ce n'est pas pour ce soir ! Alors baisse la garde s'il te plait !

Je posais les mains sur ses épaules. Elle était coriace la Bells !

-Et on y sera tous ! Tu n'as rien à craindre !

-Okay ! Mais Emmet et toi vous m'y emmèneraient !

-Super ! Vu que tu n'auras pas le temps de passer te changer puisqu'il faut qu'on soit là bas après le journal, je t'ai apporté ta tenue…

-Ah ! Je savais que je n'allais pas m'en sortir indemne !!

Elle esquissa un mouvement vers la sortie mais je m'interposais :

-Regarde cette robe!!

Alice retira la robe rouge.

-Alors là ! Hors de question que je porte ça !!

-Bella, cette robe est ma-gni-fi-que !

Alice et moi nous nous sourions satisfaite par son regard intéressé.

-Je savais que tu allais l'aimer ! Je t'ai même choisi des sous vêtements qui vont avec !

-Quoi ??

-Tu ne comptes pas y aller avec ce que tu portes la dessous ! Rigolais-je.

-Quoi ? Co…Comment vous le savez !!

Je regardais Alice qui me lançait un regard meurtrier. Oh ! La grosse boulette !!

-C'était pas ce que je voulais dire…

-Arrêtez vos conneries ! C'est Edward qui a craché le morceau, c'est ça ??

-Edward ?? Demandions nous en même temps.

Ca commençait à devenir intéressant !!

Alice croisa les bras et je m'avançais vers elle. Elle était cernée.

-Pourquoi Edward serait il au courant de tes dessous affriolants ? Lui demandais-je.

-Je…

-Toi, tu nous caches quelque chose… Continua Alice.

-Vous vous faites des idées ! Il a vu ma culotte parce qu'il m'avait aidé à enlever ma robe le soir du gala. Et c'est tout !

-Comment il a réagit ? Lui demanda Alice.

Elle rougit, puis bougonna :

-Il a rit.

J'éclatais de rire.

-Je comprends pourquoi il ne veut pas de relation avec toi maintenant !!!

-S'en est trop ! Sortez du bureau maintenant !!

-D'accord, d'accord ! T'énerve pas ! Alice passa devant et elle me poussa vers la sortie.

-Je t'avais dit que ça le ferait fuir ! L'embêtais je une dernière fois. Avant qu'elle ne ferme la porte je lui rappelais :

-Emmet et moi on t'attendra tout à l'heure.

**Emmet POV**

Tout se déroulait à merveille ! Ed était allé chercher Esmée qui était de mèche avec nous, Alice et Jazz étaient allés peaufiner les derniers détails et Rose et moi espérions Bella pour nous rendre au restaurant.

-Oh mon dieu ! Tu es fabuleuse ! S'extasia Rose.

-C'est vrai qu'elle te va à merveille. Lui souris-je.

Bella nous rendit notre sourire et prit son sac pour nous suivre.

Je m'aperçu qu'elle marchait bizarrement.

-Pourquoi tu marches comme ça ? Tu ne portes pas de talons pourtant !

-Demande à Rose. Fit-elle d'une voix cinglante tandis que ma Rosie pouffait.

-Quoi ?

-C'est une histoire de filles. Me chuchota t elle.

-Ce resto vient d'ouvrir non ? Nous demanda t elle pendant le trajet.

-Oui, il est trop cool ! Emmet m'y a emmené il n'y a pas longtemps.

Rosie me décocha un sourire, me rappelant que ça faisait déjà un peu trop longtemps. Je songeais à me rattraper en jouant le cuistot italien à la maison…

-Tu verras ! En plus la bouffe est excellente !

-Ca tombe bien, je meure de faim.

Nous passions le reste du trajet à la distraire, histoire qu'elle ne se doute de rien lorsqu'elle arriverait. Rose fit mine de descendre avec Bella tandis que je prétextais aller me garer tout en décochant un clin d'œil à ma Rosie.

Je souriais vu que Bella ne se doutait de rien. Je croisais Alice et Jazz qui étaient garés un peu à l'écart. Je sortis et leur demandais :

-Alors, tout ce passe bien ?

-Oui, Edward et Esmée sont en chemin. Et avec Bella ? Sa robe était comment ?

-Fantastique ! Ed va en baver ! Rigolais-je.

Rose arriva vers nous quelques minutes près, encore haletante.

-Alors ?

-Bella attend patiemment que je revienne avec toi. Me sourit-elle.

Alice et elle se tapèrent dans les mains.

-Il ne reste plus qu'Edward maintenant.

-Le voilà ! Cachons nous !!

Il fallait qu'il pense que nous étions déjà arrivés lorsqu'il se garerait. Nous nous cachions derrière les arbres qui bordaient le restaurant. Il ouvrit la portière à Esmée et ils entrèrent au restaurant.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Nous espérions que Bella était allée s'installer à leur table avant qu'elle et Edward ne se rendent compte de la supercherie. Et quand ce fut au tour d'Esmée d'arriver vers nous en courant, nous pouvions vraiment nous réjouir !

-Le serveur l'a conduit à leur table ! Il vaudrait mieux qu'on y aille !! S'écria t elle.

-Tu viens avec nous Esmée ! Lui dit Alice en ouvrant la portière arrière de la voiture de Jasper.

Apparemment, le plan pour Carlisle et Esmée tenait toujours lui aussi !

-Hey ! Vous n'entrez pas ?

Nous vîmes Edward sortir du restaurant et je démarrais et sorti en trombe du parking, talonné de près par celle de Jasper. J'espérais qu'ils allaient passer une bonne soirée !

**Bella POV**

Je suivis le serveur et nous traversions le restaurant et arrivions à l'extérieur. Le cadre était idyllique, mais je fronçais les sourcils.

-Pourquoi il n'y a encore personne ?

-Vos amis ont réservés le tout le ponton ce soir.

-Quoi ??

-Ils tenaient à ce que vous ayez de l'intimité. Venez, je vais vous installer à votre table.

-Non, je préfère attendre que Rose et les autres arrivent.

-N'ayez crainte, suivez moi.

Je n'osais pas insister, le personnel s'était montré tellement gentil avec moi. Nous arrivions sur un immense ponton au bout duquel je vis la table dressée, avec deux chandelles à son centre.

Je me pétrifiais.

-Elle n'est pas trop petite pour accueillir 8 personnes ?

Le serveur me regarda, avec une mine gênée.

-En fait il s'agit d'une table pour deux…

-Quoi ??

-Bella ? La voix de velours d'Edward me fit sursauter.

Il avança vers moi et il avait l'air furibond.

-On s'est fait piégé !

Nous étions parvenus à la même conclusion.

-Comment ont-ils pu nous faire ça ! Où sont passés Rose et Emmet ?

-Quand je suis reparti sur le parking ils avaient tous disparus ! Même Esmée était de mèche !

Je secouais la tète.

-Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu être aussi bête !

-J'arrive pas à croire que ma propre tante ait participé à ça !

Nous étions ahuris. Mais je ne pus éviter de laisser échapper un petit rire. Edward se détendit un peu et me demanda :

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

-Ben… Tout en fait ! Ils ont réussit à nous embobiner.

Il me sourit.

-Viens, je te ramène.

Il me tendit le bras et je le pris, mais mon ventre émit un bruit de protestation. Il haussa un sourcil.

-Tu as faim ?

Avant que je ne puisse répondre, une horde de serveurs arrivèrent. Deux d'entre eux poussaient des chariots sur lequel étaient entreposés des plats à l'odeur alléchante, un autre portait une bouteille, et celui qui se tenait à coté de moi nous indiqua la table.

- Je suis affamée….

-Dans ce cas, mangeons. Finit-il par céder.

Il me retira la chaise pour que je m'assaille, puis il s'installa en face de moi.

-Comme ça ils en auront pour leur argent.

Je lui souris.

-Ils sont tout de même incroyables!

-Pour eux nos décisions ne signifient rien.

-Mais il va bien falloir qu'on trouve un moyen pour se venger ! Lui dis-je.

-C'est vrai. Tu as une idée ?

Je sirotais le verre de vin qu'un des serveurs venait de verser.

-A vrai dire, je suis encore sous le choc, et puis si nous réfléchissions le ventre plein ? Lui proposais-je.

Nous dinions tranquillement, le repas était franchement délicieux et l'endroit était impressionnant.

La mer s'étendait devant nous, le son des vagues qui se fracassaient sural plage, la lune qui illuminait le ciel de son halo bleuté… Tout était réunit pour qu'un diner à la chandelle ère due amoureux se déroule bien. Sauf qu'Edward et moi n'étions pas amoureux.

-Tu es magnifique dans cette robe. Me dit-il, lorsque nos regards se croisèrent.

-Qu'est ce que tu me fais, là ?

-Quoi ? Je t'ai juste dit que je te trouvais très belle !

-Tu te rends compte que c'est justement ce qu'ils voulaient !

-Peut être qu'ils n'ont pas aussi tort que ça.

-Quoi ??

-Bella, cette semaine, nous avons appris à mieux nous connaître, et j'ai découvert…

-Non ! Je n'ai pas du tout envie d'entamer une relation avec toi !

Il se renfrogna et eut l'air blessé.

-Je… Je veux dire avec qui que ce soit. Nous sommes collègues, on peut devenir ami, mais c'est tout. Je pense que sentiments et travail ne font pas bon ménage.

-Pourtant c'est toi qui as réuni Emmet et Rosalie, Alice et Jasper…

-C'est pas la même chose !

- Explique-moi où se trouve la différence s'il te plait.

-D'abord ils se connaissent depuis plus longtemps que nous, ensuite même si ils bossent dans la même boite, ils ne sont pas partenaires à l'écran ! Tu sais bien que ce genre de couple ne dure jamais bien longtemps ! Alors autant ne rien commencer du tout !

Je finis d'un trait mon verre de vin.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord Bella. Me dit Edward, sérieux.

**Edward POV**

Bien que ses raisons me semblent logiques, je n'avais pas envie de les accepter.

-En ce moment je meurs d'envie d'envoyer balader mes bonnes manières, de jeter à l'eau, et ce n'est pas au sens figuré, tout ce qui se trouve sur cette table, de te poser sur elle, de te déshabiller pour te faire l'amour comme personne.

Sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement et ses yeux écarquillés me fixaient intensément, comme si elle était encore affamée. Mais elle se leva et courut se réfugier dans le restaurant. Je me levais à mon tour, amusé pour saisir son bras et l'obliger à se retourner en plein milieu du restaurant.

-Laisse-moi.

-Ecoute, tu sens bien qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous ! On ne pourra pas lutter bien longtemps contre ça…

Quelques regards s'étaient tournés vers nous et nous leur sourions poliment. Quelques couples évoluaient sur la piste et je passais les bras tour de sa taille et je l'approchais légèrement de moi. Pas trop, parce que je ne voulais pas provoquer un scandale dans le restaurant, mais assez pour qu'on ait l'impression que nous dansions.

-Je ne sais pas danser !

-Suis mon rythme. Alors, comme je te le disais, j'ai envie de toi Bella, et ne me dis surtout pas que je n'ai aucun effet sur toi, je sais que j'en ai autant que tu en as sur moi.

Je la collais un eu plus et elle et un sursaut en sentant la preuve infaillible de mon désir pour elle.

-Lorsqu'on parle de relation, je ne parle pas d'amour, ni de ce genre de sentiments. Je parle de ce désir qu'on ressent l'un envers l'autre. De cette envie que j'ai tous les soirs de te prendre sur le plateau, même si je dois me faire arrêter par ton père après, je te parle…

-De sexe. J'ai bien compris Edward. Même s'il y a une petite part de vérité dans ce que tu dis…

-Petite part ? Murmurais je en penchant un peu la tete vers elle.

-Bon, on va dire une bonne part de vérité, Edward, je ne veux pas risquer de perdre ce qu'on vient à peine de commencer à construire pour du sexe.

Nous nous affrontions du regard un instant. J'essayais de reprendre peu à peu mes esprits. Au fond, tout au fond, je savais qu'elle avait raison, que si nous cédions, nous risquerions de nous faire mutuellement du mal. Je le savais. Mais ça ne m'empêchais pas d'éprouver une immense déception, mêlée à de la gène. Je venais de lui dire sans rien lui cacher ce que j'éprouvais pour elle. C'était comme si je venais de me mettre à nu devant elle. Mais elle m'a repoussé.

-Bon, au moins les choses sont claires. Tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi ou tu préfères prendre un taxi ?

-Un taxi. Fit elle sans hésiter.

Je la lachais tout de suite.

-Edward… Je suis navrée…

-Il ne le faut pas. Tu as raison, on n'aura rien à gagner en faisant ça, mais tout à perdre. Alors restons-en là.

Je me sentais très mal, et ça faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas eu cette impression de rejet. La blessure que je pensais refermée depuis des années semblait saigner encore. Je pris de nombreuses inspirations en entrant dans ma voiture. Qu'est ce qui m'arrivait ?? Pourquoi je me sentais aussi mal ? Je ne pouvais rien apporter de bon à Bella. Rien. Alors qu'est ce qui m'avait pris de lui faire une telle proposition ?

Elle méritait ce qu'il y avait de mieux, et moi je ne ferais jamais l'affaire. Elle méritait d'être aimée, chérie… Moi, j'étais incapable de lui donner ça. J'étais incapable de lui donner autant d'amour…

Je démarrais en trombe. Je me mis à rouler, sans trop réfléchir à l'endroit où je voulais me rendre. C'était comme si je me retrouvais des années en arrière. Lorsque j'avais débarqué chez Esmée, sans plus rien attendre de la vie. Sans penser que j'allais passer avec elle les plus beaux moments de mon enfance. Peut être que je me trompais encore. Peut être que Bella aussi des trompait d'ailleurs. Que comme le pensait tous nos amis, nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre. Et peut être que nous étions en train de tout gâcher en agissant bêtement. J'avais tiré des leçons de mon attitude, je savais désormais que je n'allais plus me laisser faire comme ça !

* * *

**J'espère que ça continue de vous plaire!!  
**

** A demain!  
**

**BisouXoXo!**


	11. Chapter 10

**B****ella POV**

Je ne pris même pas la peine de me déshabiller. J'enlevais juste mes chaussures et m'écroulais sur mon lit adoré.

Son discours sur ce qui se passait entre nous, faute de romantisme était d'un réalisme à couper le souffle. Depuis le début je sentais bien cette attirance envers lui, même si je ne voulais pas me l'avouer. Et maintenant que les choses étaient claires, je me demandais comment nous allions bien pouvoir faire pour rester au stade de simples amis.

Et puis, j'avais le sentiment de l'avoir blessé. Il s'était montré honnête, avait mis carte sur table, et moi j'avais tout balayé d'un revers de main. C'était…Cruel. J'avais du mal à me reconnaître là dedans.

Je soupirais et me retournais pour une énième fois dans mon lit.

Lorsque je refermais les yeux, ses expressions se succédèrent dans ma tête, la passion, la détermination, l'incompréhension, et la déception. Quand je les rouvris, le soleil inondait ma chambre.

Je me levais, ahurie. La nuit était passée trop vite !!

J'avais envie d'appuyer sur le bouton : replay. Et cette fois ci, au lieu de jouer aux saintes ni touches et de refuser sa proposition, nous passerions une nuit ensemble….

J'aspergeais mon visage d'eau. J'avais perdu la tête.

-Ce qui est fait est fait. Fis je en me regardant dans le miroir.

Et revenir sur ma décision était loin d'être une option.

Nous étions samedi, ce qui signifiais que j'avais la journée de libre du moins ce qu'il en restait, vu qu'elle était déjà bien entamée, il était presque midi. Je décidais de me prélasser dans un bon bain. Dormir dans une robe de soirée avait été une très mauvaise idée.

Je songeais calmement à la façon dont je pouvais me venger de mes amis lorsqu'on frappa à ma porte.

Merde ! On ne pouvait jamais être tranquille ! Je m'enveloppais dans la serviette et entrais dans ma chambre pour m'habiller rapidement.

-Un instant ! Criais je à l'intention de mon visiteur. J'ouvrais le tiroir dans lequel je rangeais mes sous vêtement et je me pétrifiais.

Où étaient ils tous passés ??

Je jetais un à un les pièces de lingerie plus que fines, et je me souvins soudain d'Alice, de Rose et d'Esmée !!!

Les traîtresses !!

Le visiteur s'impatientait et je finis par découvrir tout au font une survivante que j'enfilais avec un jean et une chemise pour aller ouvrir la porte.

-Tu en as mis du temps !

-Edward ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-J'imagine que tu n'as pas encore déjeuner ! S'exclama t-il en forçant le passage pour entrer chez moi.

-Entre, je t'en prie. Grommelais je en refermant la porte.

-Bien dormi ?

-Très bien, et toi ? Demandais je presque instinctivement.

-Très mal, malheureusement.

Il me décocha un regard lourd de sous entendu.

-Qu'est ce qui vous prend tous de venir chez moi pour me nourrir ??

-Qui d'autre est venu ?

-Alice, Rose et Esmée sont venues hier et m'ont volé tous mes sous vêtements.

Il resta bouche bée.

-J'imagine que tu as encore plus envie de te venger maintenant.

-Tout à fait.

Je m'installais à la table tandis qu'il posait la pizza qu'il nous avait acheté.

-Tu as l'air de bonne humeur. Lui dis je en l'observant.

-C'est le cas.

-Je pensais que tu m'en voudrais ou quelque chose comme ça, vu ce qui s'est passé hier soir.

-Bella, il ne s'est rien passé hier soir. A mon plus grand regret.

Il me regarda intensément et je préférais ne pas relever.

-Tu as pensé à une façon de nous venger ? Lui demandais je pour changer de sujet.

-Non, je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée là-dessus. Mais je ne voudrais pas mêler ma tante à ça.

-De toute façon je ne comptais pas m'en prendre à elle. Lui souris je. Elle doit avoir déjà pas mal de chose à faire comme ça avec Carlisle.

Il éclata d'un rire sonore et mélodique.

-Wow ! Je ne t'ai jamais vu rire comme ça !

-Ca me rappelle que je les ai surpris hier soir.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, Carlisle l'a raccompagné à la maison, ils étaient comme deux adolescents surpris par leurs parents, ils s'embrassaient, et je les ai éclairé avec les phares de la voiture.

-Tu es abominable !

Je ne pus éviter d'être contaminée par son rire.

-Je sais, j'espère qu'il ne me virera pas après ça.

- Ca ne risque pas, sinon, Esmée n'aura plus de prétexte pour débouler à la chaîne à l'improviste.

Nous échangions un regard entendu.

-Mais je suis ravi pour eux, déclara t-il. Esmée est comme ma mère, enfin, plus que ma mère…

-Qu'est ce que tu entends par là ?

-Je… Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Dis moi plutôt comment tu envisages de te prendre pour nous venger.

Je n'insistai pas, nous n'étions pas assez proches pour se genre de confessions.

-Je crois que nous devrions viser les filles en particulier.

-Mais Emmet et Jasper aussi sont mouillés jusqu'au cou.

-Peur être, mais ils sont un peu comme des marionnettes pour Alice et Rose.

-Et qu'est ce que tu proposes.

-Alors voilà, elles sont très possessives avec les garçons, et tu dois les connaître plus que moi.

-Tu veux les rendre jalouses ?

-Oui, comme ça elles feront passer un mauvais quart d'heure à Emmet et Jasper.

-Et je vois bien comment nous pourrions y arriver…

**Alice POV**

Papa et Esmé étaient trop mignons !

-Alice ! Passe moi les jumelles ! Me cria Rosalie. Et je les lui tendis un peu à contre cœur.

Nous les observions depuis la terrasse se promener dans le jardin qui était la fierté de papa et apparemment, Esmé était ravie de découvrir qu'ils partageaient la même passion pour les plantes.

-Papa est rentré très tard hier soir, et il était sur un nuage. Souris je.

-Au moins, cette partie du plan a bien fonctionné. Même si Esmé s'y attendait. Souffla Jasper contre mon cou en me tenant par la taille.

-Je me demande si ça a marché pour Ed et Bella. Fit Emmet en observant son portable comme s'il se demandait s'il devait appeler ou pas.

-J'espère que oui, et je t'interdis de les téléphoner.

-Et si ça n'a pas fonctionné ? Me demanda Jazz.

-Impossible, assurais je. Bella et Edward sont fait l'un pour l'autre, et ils ont du s'en rendre compte hier soir.

Je ne voyais pas comment ils auraient pu en réchapper !

Je sursautais lorsque le téléphone de Rose sonna. Elle regarda l'identité du correspondant et écarquilla les yeux :

-C'est Bella !

-Met le haut parleur ! Lui ordonnais je.

-Allo ! Bella ? Fit elle en simulant la surprise.

-Salut ! J'ai essayé de joindre Alice, mais elle n'a pas répondu.

J'avais oublié mon portable dans la voiture de Jazz. Enfin, disons que le téléphone état tombé de la poche de ma veste quand il m'avait déshabillé pour pouvoir…. TOkay, je divaguais, je revins à la conversation.

-Je suis chez elle justement. Lui disait Rose.

-Okay, je vous retrouve là bas. On a besoin de parler.

Et avant qu'on puisse ajouter quoi que se soit elle avait déjà raccroché.

-Merde! On est dans la merde ! S'exclama Emmet en se levant brusquement, suivi de Jazz.

-Où vous allez ??

-Alice, je t'aime de tout mon cœur, mais je préfère ne pas avoir à affronter les foudres de Bella.

Jasper m'embrassa sur la joue et suivit Emmet qui s'en allait déjà.

-Vous êtes des lâches ! Leur criais je. Hey ! Rose, où est ce que tu vas ?

Elle aussi s'était levée.

-Avec eux… ?

-Non, toi tu t'assieds. Tout de suite !

**Jasper POV**

-Non, mais comment ça se fait qu'Ed n'ait pas réussit son coup? Demandais je à Emmet qui conduisait dangereusement.

-Je me posais la même question. Mais on oublie vite que Bella n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire.

Et j'en savais quelque chose. Ce fut mon portable qui vibra, Edward venait de m'envoyer un texto.

-Il va falloir qu'on aille chez Edward.

-Hein ?

-Il vient de m'envoyer un message. Il veut qu'on se retrouve chez lui.

- Ca ne sent pas bon ! Déclara Emmet, mais nous nous rendions tout de même chez lui.

-On ne risque rien, le rassurais je. Nous sommes à deux, alors qu'il est tout seul.

-Vous avez fait vite ! Fit il en ouvrant la porte avant qu'on ne frappe.

-On était dans les parages. Alors, pourquoi est ce que tu voulais nous voir ?

-Entrez.

Nous le suivions à l'intérieur. Il semblait… Déprimé.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? Demanda Emmet du tac au tac.

-Rien. Il s'assit dans son fauteuil et nous observa, l'air grave.

Nous nous asseyons nous aussi.

-Au début nous n'étions pas emballés à l'idée de passer la soirée ensemble, mais par la suite l'atmosphère s'est détendue, et j'ai pensé que nous pourrions coucher ensemble.

-Quoi ? Tu lui as dit ça… Comme ça ?

-A peu près….

Je secouais la tête.

-Tu ne pouvais pas faire preuve d'un peu plus de romantisme ?

-Tu sais, les filles sont comme des chattes, elles aiment qu'on les caresse dans le sens des poils et qu'on les fasse ronronner…

Nous nous tournions vers lui :

-Emmet, je trouve que ta comparaison est à chier !

-Qu'est ce que tu lui reproche ? Je suis sur qu'Alice aime…

-C'est bon ! On a compris ce que tu voulais dire ! M'empressais je de le couper.

-Merci pour vos conseils les gars. Dit Edward, avec une petite pointe d'humour. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, elle m'a repoussé. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir de relations de ce genre avec moi, et avec qui que ce soit d'autre.

-Ecoute, ne baisse pas les bras.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, puis déclara :

-Je ne vais pas en faire tout un plat ! Ecoutez, je suis sur qu'il y a plein d'autres filles qui ne demandent que ça !

Je voyais très bien comment il allait essayer de l'oublier.

-C'est une très mauvaise idée !

-Bon, je ne veux pas de jugement ! Je vous ai appelé pour avoir votre soutien…

-Il ne faut pas que fasse ça ! Pense un peu à Bella…

-Mais je ne fais que ça ! Je n'en peux plus, vous comprenez ! J'ai besoin de me adhérer l'esprit, et si je vous ai appelé c'est pour que vous m'accompagnez. Alors si vous ne voulez pas venir, vous pouvez aller rejoindre vos petites chéries.

Il se leva et Emmet et moi partagions un regard entendu. Nous n'allions pas laisser notre ami dans un état pareil. D'autant plus que c'était un peu à cause de nous….

**Rose POV**

-Alice ! Rose !!!

Elle monta les escaliers, comme une furie.

-Bella ! Ma chérie ! S'il te plait, sois raisonnable… Tenta Alice.

Bella renversa le sac q'elle tenait sur la table de la terrasse d'Alice. Et tous les sous vêtements que nous avions déposés chez elle la veille déboula sur la table.

-C'est pour ça que tu es dans cet état ? Demandais je, presque soulagée.

-Oui ! Quoi d'autre ?

-Ben, pour Edward… Suggéra Alice.

-Nous savions très bien que vous tenteriez un truc de ce genre un jour ! Mais que les choses soient claires, une fois pour toute : il n'y aura jamais rien entre lui et moi !

-Mais, Bella, vous formez un couple…

-A la télé, peut être qu'on a l'air de faire le couple idéal, mais dans la réalité, nous sommes juste amis. Un point c'est tout. Maintenant rendez moi mes dessous !!

- On ne peut pas. Bougonnais je.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je les ai brûlé. Lui avoua Alice. Elle s'écroula comme une masse sur la chaise.

-Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?

-Tu ne portais pas ceux qu'on avait achetés ensemble !

-Ca voulait dire quelque chose, non ?

-Oui… Mais nous voulions qu'Edward soit bluffé.

-Mettez vous une bonne fois dans la tête que nous ne sortirons pas ensemble. Vous allez donc réparer ce que vous m'avez fait les filles !

-Comment ? Demandais je d'une petite voix.

-Venez avec moi, vous allez me payer de nouveaux sous vêtements.

Alice et moi nous nous sourions.

-Nous nous attendions à beaucoup pire comme punition !

Mon téléphone vibra Emmet venait de m'envoyer un message me disant qu'ils étaient allés voir un match de foot.

-Edward a rien tenté ? Demanda Alice.

-Si, mais je lui ai ben fait comprendre que je ne voulais pas coucher avec lui. Bon, le sujet est clos ! On y va ?

**Emmet POV**

Je me cachais sous ma capuche. Je n'avais pas envie qu'on me reconnaisse dans ce genre d'endroit. Quelques mois auparavant, ça m'aurait pas gêné, mais là, j'avais l'impression de tromper Rosalie seulement en jetant un coup d'œil sur les filles qui tournaient lascivement autour des barres de fer.

-Edward, tu es sur que c'est ce dont tu as besoin ?

-Et comment ! Je me sens déjà beaucoup mieux !

Jasper s'installa de façon à ce qu'il ne voit pas ce qui se passait sur l'estrade, tout en cachant ses yeux de sa main.

-On ferait mieux d'y aller, il est encore tôt.

Et c'était le cas ! Il était encore très tôt pour qu'on se trouve dans ce genre de boites ! Seuls de gros pervers, assis autour des différentes pistes prenaient plaisir à se rincer l'œil à cette heure ci !

-Barrez vous si vous voulez.

J'aurais bien aimé le faire s'il n'avait pas fait signe à la serveuse.

-Mon Dieu ! Mon Dieu ! Mon dieu !

Entendis je Jasper murmurer tandis que j'essayais de détourner les yeux des seins presque nus de la dite serveuse.

-Salut, les gars, je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? Demanda t-elle d'une voix qui disait à quel point elle voulait nous rendre service.

-Oui, j'aimerais un double verre de scotch s'il te plait. Lui demanda Edward.

-Et vous mes loulous ?

Je fronçais les sourcils. C'était nous ça ?

-De l'eau plate s'il vous plait. Répondit Jasper pour moi.

-Vous avez raison, il vaut mieux rester bien sobre pour pouvoir profiter pleinement du spectacle, hein ?

Elle remua un peu son opulente poitrine et je baissais immédiatement la tête.

Jasper et moi échangions un regard presque épouvanté. La serveuse revint et déposa le verre d'Edward devant lui et vint se pencher juste entre Jazz et moi pour y déposer avec une lenteur exagérée les verres et le broc d'eau glacé. Nous offrant une vue imprenable sur…

-Emmet !!

-Jasper !!

Je me levais d'un bond de la chaise, et j'eus beaucoup de mal à déglutir, vu que je me retrouvais face à une Rose et une Alice rouges de colère.

…_**.**__**Quelques instants auparavant….**_

**Bella POV**

-Hey ! C'est pas la voiture d'Emmet ça ? Leur demandais je en signalant la hummer qui venait de prendre, comme prévu, la sortie vers le bar de streep tease.

Nous sortions de notre séance de shopping. Comme d'habitude, ça avait été un calvaire, mais bon, le jeu en valait la chandelle. Nous étions arrêté au stop, j'avais fait exprès de traîner un peu en conduisant, vu que je craignais que nous nous loupions. Mais notre plan se déroulait à merveille.

-Si ! Mais qu'est ce qu'ils foutent là ? Gronda Rose.

-Ils ne devaient pas être au stade à regarder le match ?

-Peut être qu'ils ont fini plus tôt.

-Jazz vient de m'envoyer un message pour me dire qu'il y avait des prolongations.

Je pinçais ma lèvre inférieur pou ne pas rire.

-Suis les Bella !!

J'obéis aux ordres d'Alice.

-Peut être qu'ils vont juste boire un verre…

-Ca n'explique pas pourquoi ils nous ont mentis.

Rose tait déjà bien chauffée.

-Mais où ils vont !! La voix d'Alice me perça les oreilles.

Nous les vîmes tourner sur le parking de la boite de stress tas et se garer.

-Les salauds ! Gronda Rose.

-On fait quoi ?

-Attend un instant, puis tu te gares, on entre et on fait un massacre.

Je souris intérieurement. Ca allait barder.

**Edward POV**

Je me retournais et croisais le regard amusé de Bella. A coté d'elle, Rose et Alice assassinaient du regard mes pauvres amis.

-Rose… Je peux tout t'expliquer !

-Emmet ! Tu vas sortir de cette table immédiatement!

-Jasper, toi aussi !!

-Alice, ce n'est vraiment pas ce que tu crois …

La serveuse s'était redressée et leur sourit.

-Mesdemoiselles, ne soyez pas jalouses, vos petits bonhommes ont besoin de voir autre chose par moment…

Alice retroussa ses manches, mais Rose la devança.

-Ce qu'on a est amplement suffisant ! Nous nous sommes parfaitement naturelles !

-Mais moi aussi ! S'insurgea la serveuse, redressant fièrement sa poitrine.

Je décidais d'intervenir avant qu'elles ne commettent un crime.

-Ca va les filles, calmez vous. Allons nous en.

Je me levais tandis que mes amis s'éloignèrent vers la sortie.

-Merci pour tout, fis je à la serveuse en posant un bon pour boire sur la table. Elle posa sa main sur la mienne et me sourit.

-Je suis à ton service, bébé.

Je lui souris à mon tour et lorsque je me tournais vers la porte, je vis que Bella m'attendait, une étrange expression sur le visage.

-Ca se passe comment ? Lui demandais je.

-Très mal, comme nous l'espérions. Lâcha t-elle d'une voix un peu rogue.

J'haussais un sourcil. Etait elle jalouse ? J'espérais bien que oui !

-C'était ça le match de foot peut être ? Cria Rose.

-Tu m'as menti Jazz !! Tu es un menteur doublé d'un gros pervers !

C'était plutôt divertissant comme spectacle, Emmet n'arrivait pas à se justifier, et bégayait des mots incohérents, tandis que Jasper ne pouvait pas placer un mot avec Alice.

-Edward, tu devrais intervenir, non ? Me demanda Bella.

J'acquiesças et m'avançais vers eux.

-Rose, Alice, tout est ma faute.

Emmet et Jasper me décochèrent un regard de gratitude.

-Et un peu de la mienne. Ajouta Bella en arrivant près de moi.

-Quoi ?? Firent les quatre en coeur.

-On a voulu se venger pour la soirée de hier soir. Vous apprendre à vous mêler de vos affaires…

-Bella, c'est injuste ! Toi tu es bien rentrée dans nos histoires !

Elle baissa un peu la tête, le remord sans doute.

-Soyez pas durs avec elle, l'idée de la boite de streep était de moi, les textos aussi. Avouez que vous le méritez un peu.

Silence absolu, apparemment, ils n'étaient pas d'accord.

Puis le rire de Bella attira notre attention. Elle était secouée d'un rire irrépressible et je lui demandais :

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

-La tête d'Emmet et de Jazz…. Quand on est arrivé !

Son rire était tellement communicatif qu'au final nous nous retrouvions tous en train de rire.

-Ca veut dire que tu me pardonnes, Rose ?

Demanda Emmet en enlaçant Rose.

-Va falloir que tu rampes mon vieux !

-Pas de soucis ! Je suis déjà à tes pieds !

-Jazz, je crois que tu mérites une bonne punition ! Lui sourit Alice en l'attirant vers elle.

-Quant à vous deux ! On n'a pas dit notre dernier mot ! Ajouta t-elle à notre adresse.

-Alice…

-Pas un mot de plus ! Fit elle d'un doigt menaçant.

Emmet ouvrit la portière pour Rose.

-Tu me déposes ? Osais je lui demander.

-Marche un peu ! Que cria t-il, alors que Jazz porta Alice pour la faire entrer dans la voiture

-Non, Bella va le déposer. Me sourit il.

Je me tournais vers elle et m'aperçut qu'elle venait de comprendre. Elle se mordit la lèvre.

-Alors, tu m'emmènes ? Lui demandais je.

-Je pensais que tu aurais préféré rentrer dans la boite et finir ce que tu avais commencé.

-Serais tu jalouse ?

-Pas du tout !

-Tu n'as pas à l'être… Fis je en m'approchant d'elle avec mon plus séduisant sourire.

-Je préférerais rentrer chez toi.

-Chez moi ?

-Oui, je n'ai pas envie qu'Esmé voit ce qu'on va faire. Lui souris je.

-Edward, on va rien faire du tout. Et je te dépose chez toi !!

Elle ouvrit sa voiture et s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Je fis tranquillement le tour, histoire de lui donner le temps de réfléchir. Puis j'entrais et elle prit la direction de ma maison qui se trouvait sur la plage et lorsqu'elle s'y arrêta, un silence pesant s'installa.

-Tu ne veux pas entrer ?

-Non merci.

-Bella, je te promets de rester sage. Entre juste un instant pour manger un morceau avant de rentrer chez toi.

-Tu m'as déjà nourri ce midi, je ne veux pas abuser.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Viens.

Je la fis entrer et je souris lorsque je vis son expression.

-Edward, ta maison est incroyable !

-Merci, suis moi dans la cuisine, je nous prépare un petit truc vite fait.

Je la fis traversé la maison et lorsque nous arrivions à la cuisine, elle s'assit sur la chaise pendant que j'ouvrais le réfrigérateur pour voir ce que j'allais bien pouvoir nous faire.

-Ca te dirait une omelette ?

-Pourquoi pas. Si tu arrives à en faire !

-Bien sur ! Je suis un célibataire endurci, et il y a un minimum à savoir !

En refermant le frigo, je vis le mot d'Esmée :

« Ne m'attends pas ce soir. »

Je souriais toujours et m'apprêtais à le dire à Bella quand je me rendis compte qu'elle n'était plus là.

Elle avait ouvert la baie vitrée et se trouvait dehors, en train de regarder le paysage. Je l'y rejoins et elle me déclara :

-Tu as une vue superbe ! Comment tu fais pour sortir de chez toi ?

-J'aime mon travail. Surtout depuis que je le partage avec toi.

Elle se retourna et me fixa.

-Edward…

-Chut… S'il te plait. Arrête de réfléchir….

J'avais posé un doigt sur ses lèvres et je traçais lentement le contour, elle était aussi douce que de la soie. Ses grands yeux marron me fixaient et je m'y perdis un instant.

J'avais parcouru la moitié du chemin. Cette fois, si elle refusait de faire l'autre moitié, je sauris qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour…

Elle venait de m'effleurer les lèvres d'un baiser fugitif qui me prit au dépourvu. Puis elle écrasa sauvagement sa bouche sur la mienne. Je glissais une main sous ses cheveux et l'attirais plus près de moi. Elle noua les bras autour de mon cou et s'abandonna à notre baiser enflammé. Je n'avais jamais pris une femme dans mes bras avec autant de passion, cela faisait longtemps qu'une femme ne m'avait pas fait gémir…

Le gémissement ne venait pas de moi, réalisais je, mais de Bella. Pour la simple et bonne raison que j'étais en train de l'étouffer.

-Désolé, balbutiais je en m'écartant, pour lui donner le temps de reprendre son souffle. Elle me sourit et elle posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes, ma langue s'immisça dans la moiteur de sa bouche que j'explorais sans retenue. Ce baiser était renversant, et je sentis comment je tremblais de désir pour elle. Lorsque nous nous écartions, je craignis soudain qu'elle revienne sur sa décision, mais elle me demanda pour mon plus grand plaisir :

-Où est ta chambre ?

* * *

**Eh bien voilà !! Tout vient à point à qui s'est attendre !!**

**Mais il manque quelque chose…. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?? Ah… Je crois le voir venir ce Lemon !**

**Mais on se retrouve lundi pour un nouveau chapitre, en attendez je n'ai qu'un mot d'ordre : REVIEWS !!!!**

**BisouXoXo**


	12. Chapter 11

**Edward POV**

-Bella, tu es sure de toi ?

Elle hocha la tête et je failli mourir de joie. Je la pris dans mes bras et l'embrassai de nouveau à perdre haleine.

Même si je mourrais d'envie de la prendre tout de suite, je ne voulais pas précipiter les choses. Je sentais que c'était différent entre elle et moi. C'était un désir à la fois puissant et tendre. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça pour personne, et pour une fois je ne voulais pas tout gâcher en allant trop vite.

Je me séparais douloureusement d'elle. Elle écarquilla ses grands yeux marron lorsque je l'obligeais à mettre un peu de distance entre nous.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu… ce n'étais pas ce que tu voulais ?

Je lui caressais le visage, elle était tellement désirable, et elle était tout ce que je désirais…

-Bien sur que si Bella, quelle question !

-Alors…

-J'ai du mal à croire ce que je m'apprête à te dire, mais pas ce soir. Tu es trop précieuse, trop différente, je ne veux pas qu'on fasse ça dans un lit qui a connu d'autres femmes que toi.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et m'observa un petit moment avant de me sourire.

-C'est vraiment très touchant tu sais ?

-C'est toi qui me rends comme ça.

Je la pris dans mes bras et nous restions je ne sais combien de temps dans cette position, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Sa tête reposait sur mon épaule, tandis que je m'enivrais de son arome fruité.

-Edward ? Il vaudrait mieux que je m'en aille.

-En effet.

Mais aucun d'entre nous ne broncha. Nous étions si bien, c'était une crève cœur de me séparer d'elle.

-Entrons, je vais te faire cette omelette.

-Une autre fois peut être. Si Esmée me croise…

-Elle m'a dit de ne pas l'attendre.

-Oh… Même dans ce cas, je ne préfère pas rendre les choses plus difficiles qu'elles le sont déjà.

-Tu as raison.

Je déposais un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Dans cas, que penserais tu si je te nourrissais encore demain ?

Nouveau baiser.

-Tu veux qu'on aille déjeuner ?

Encore un baiser.

-Je peux venir cuisiner chez toi ?

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant.

-Okay. Je t'attendais avec impatience.

Je l'embrassais encore, si elle ne partait pas, je sentais que j'allais revenir sur ma décision. Je m'étais mis à la caresser, mes mains, comme dotés d'une volonté propre, descendaient dangereusement vers ces fesses, et elle gémi, mais parvint à prendre mes mains baladeuses et à les mit dans mon dos.

Je la raccompagnais sagement à la porte, m'obligeant à respecter ma parole. Même si je me disais que je pouvais la prendre dans le canapé, sur la table de la cuisine où contre le mur…

-A demain.

Je réalisais que nous nous trouvions déjà à l'entrée. Je me penchais vers elle et lui chuchotais :

-Un dernier pour la route…

Elle se hausa sur la pointe des pieds et effleura doucement mes lèvres.

-Fais de beaux rêves.

-Je n'y manquerais pas. Me sourit elle.

Lorsque je refermais la porte, je décidais que je devrais mieux prendre une bonne douche glacée avant d'aller me coucher. Je songeais que j'allais devoir changer de lit, prendre un plus grand, et très vite.

Je me réveillais de très bon heure et m'aperçu qu'Esmée n'était pas rentrée de la nuit. Je souris en pensant qu'elle aussi avait enfin droit au bonheur.

Je me rendis sans attendre chez Bella en prenant soin de me garer à la vue de personne. Je n'eus même pas à frapper à sa porte. Elle venait d'ouvrir et s'apprêtait apparemment à sortir, pendant un bref instant nous nous fixions, puis elle me sourit et m'agrippa le col de la chemise pour me faire entrer.

Ravi, je me laissais faire.

J'avais crains une fois de plus qu'en la retrouvant, elle aurait changé d'avis, mais apparemment, elle était tout aussi tremblante de désir que moi. Je me retrouvais contre la porte et la laissais m'embrasser fougueusement, fourrageant ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

-Tu m'as manqué… Lui chuchotais à bout de souffle lorsque enfin nos lèvres réussirent se séparer.

-J'allais venir chez toi !

Je lui souris, me rendant compte qu'elle était tout habillée.

-Je t'ai devancé on dirait.

-On dirait….

Les mains toujours passées autour de mon cou elle me guida tant bien que mal jusqu'à sa chambre, renversant sur le passage plusieurs objets, dont elle ne parut même pas s'apercevoir.

Nous entrions enfin dans sa chambre et je la déposais avec précaution sur le lit, puis je m'allongeais sur elle. Nos corps se réunissaient, s'entremêlaient et je pouvais deviner sa chaleur à travers l'étoffe des vêtements. Les vêtements !

Il y en avait beaucoup trop ! Je la dépouillais de son petit T shirt et elle dégrafa rapidement son soutien gorge tandis que j'enlevais ma chemise. J'avais tellement envie d'elle, mais je voulais prendre mon temps, Elle était à moi, enfin. Je n'allais pas gâcher ce moment unique en précipitant les choses. Je caressais son visage tendrement, du bout des doigts, je parcourus sa nuque, son épaule, avant de butiner sa peau douce de mes lèvres, de la pointe de la langue le traçais un chemin sur sa poitrine. J'entourais ses seins de mes mains, je les pétris avec adoration, pris la pointe d'un mamelon entre les doigts et la titilla. Elle s'arqua, enfouit les doigts dans mes cheveux lorsque je me mis à les agacer de la bouche, des dents, de la langue.

Le bruit de la fermeture de son pantalon déchira le silence et je le fis descendre en prenant bien soin de caresser chaque parcelle de peau que je découvrais au fur et à mesure que je faisais descendre son jean.

Lorsque je vis sa culotte, je ne pus éviter de sourire. Elle se couvrit, mais j'écartais ses mains en douceur, me rendant compte de sa gène.

-Bella, tu es la femme la plus sexy que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Et j'adore tes culottes en coton, sauf qu'il est temps de l'enlever…

Elle se mordit la lèvre, et ce petit geste provoqua en moi un émoi incontrôlable. Je compris que je n'allais pas tenir bien longtemps avant de me débarrasser moi-même de mon jean j'en retirait un préservatif que je m'empressais d'enfiler.

-Edward, viens, s'il te plait…

Je me penchais vers elle et gémis contre sa bouche lorsqu'elle prit mon sexe entre ses doigts et le caressa sur toute sa longueur, me guidant vers elle.

-Regarde moi, ça fait si longtemps que j'attends ce moment…

Je la pénétrai profondément d'un seul coup, puis restais immobile, gémissant contre sa bouche. Ses mains allaient et venaient sur mes épaules, elle me serra contre elle puis entama une danse irrésistible qui m'incita bouger, je ne fus plus capable du tout de contrôler mes ardeurs. Je me perdis en elle, me fondais en elle, la laissant me procurer des sensations inédites en moi. Je sentais la façon dont elle soulevait les reins à ma rencontre, j'entendais ses halètements dans mon oreille, son petit cri de jouissance, je vis le voile de plaisir recouvrir ses prunelles, et je m'enfonçais au plus profond de son être. Un violent frisson me parcourut et je finis par enfouir mon visage dans ses cheveux déployés sur l'oreiller, soupirant d'aise.

Après un long et confortable silence, je roulais sur le coté, et lui fis face. J'enlevais quelques mèches de cheveux sur son visage, et m'aperçu de son sourire béat.

-Qu'est ce qui m'a pris d'attendre aussi longtemps ?

Je lui souris et m'accoudais.

-Ca valait le coup.

-Hum… On devrait recommencer, histoire de rattraper le temps perdu…

J'arquais un sourcil.

-Si tu te sens prête je ne vois pas de problème.

Je déposais un baiser sur ses lèvres mais j'entendis son ventre gargouiller.

-Il vaudrait mieux que je te nourrisse d'abord.

Elle se mit à rire.

-Je suis navrée, j'ai des appétits incontrôlables.

-J'ai vu ça.

Je mis mon jean et elle enfila ma chemise. Elle lui arrivait à mi cuisse, ses cheveux lui tombaient sur les épaules et ses seins pointaient sous le tissu. Moi aussi j'étais affamé.

Je m'étais approché d'elle et la pris dans mes bras.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Je t'emmène déjeuner !

-Je peux très bien marcher !

-Je sais…

Cela ne m'empêcha pas de la porter jusque dans la cuisine et de la déposer sur la chaise.

-Tu as des œufs ?

-Oui, dans le frigo.

Je l'observais à la dérobée pendant que je faisais cuire l'omelette et à chaque fois nos regards se croisaient.

-Tu sais que tu es incroyablement sexy comme ça ?

-Ah oui ?

Lui demandais je en déposant l'assiette devant elle. Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête.

-Wow ! Je suis impressionnée ! Ca a l'air drôlement bon !

Je pris soin de le découper, puis attrapa un morceau et le lui tendit.

-Edward, tu ne te sers pas ?

-Non, je suis occupé à te nourrir là ! Ca ne se voit pas ?

Elle me sourit et prit la bouchée que je lui tendais.

-Hum… C'est délicieux ! Tu devrais goûter.

Je pris un autre morceau et répéta les mêmes gestes.

-Non merci.

Elle prit la bouchée et me demanda :

-Tu n'as pas faim ?

-Oh que si!

-Dans ce cas, qu'est ce que tu attends ?

-J'attend que tu reprennes tes forces.

Elle failli avaler de travers.

-Ne t'étouffe pas ! Lui dis je en lui remplissant un verre d'eau.

-Edward, il vaudrait mieux que tu me laisses manger seule, ça sera plus rapide !

Elle allait prendre la fourchette mais je l'en empêchais.

-Non, j'adore te voir manger.

Elle ne protesta pas lorsque je lui donnais une nouvelle bouchée.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ça se voit que tu apprécies le repas. Que ce soit une simple pizza ou un repas gastronomique. Tu as toujours l'air de savourer la moindre bouchée.

-On ne m'avait jamais fait ce compliment ! Moi qui comptait me mettre au régime !

J'essuyais sa bouche tendrement lorsqu'elle eut terminée.

-Je refuse que tu fasses ça !

-Tu n'as peut être pas remarqué, mais je te jure que j'ai plusieurs bourrelets et énormément de cellulite que je dois à tout prix…

Je la taisais d'un baiser. Je parcoura fis son corps de mes mains, et les passais sous la chemise sous laquelle elle était complètement nue.

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Tu es parfaite !

Elle allait riposter mais je lui pris à nouveau ses lèvres et me mis à la dévorer.

**Bella ****POV**

Edward me rendait plus qu'heureuse, j'avais enfin conscience de ma féminité dans ses bras. Sous ses airs arrogants et cynique se cachait, à ma grande surprise un homme plein de gentillesse et de romantisme. Je me laissais aller à la caresse de ses lèvres parcourant mon cou et de ses mains qui me malaxaient sans pudeur les seins, m'attirant des plaintes de plaisir. Il poussa la chaise et pour que je me retrouve face à lui et déboutonna un à un les boutons de sa chemise. La brûlure de ses yeux sur chaque nouvelle parcelle de peau qu'il découvrait il incendiait tous mes sens. J'avais la respiration coupée tandis que tu revers de sa main, il caressa mon cou et descendait en ligne droite, tout en écartant les pans de la chemise, titilla légèrement mon nombril avant de se poser sur mon intimité.

-Ecarte tes jambes.

Je me mordis la lèvre, comment ne pas obéir à sa voix rauque et sensuelle. Je les lui ouvris et j'arrêtais de respirer lorsque je le vis s'agenouiller devant moi et pencher la tête vers mes cuisses. Il alla déposer des baisers sur chacune d'entre elles, la caresse de sa langue sur ma peau nue me fit me tordre de plaisir au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de la moiteur de mon sexe. Je dus m'accrocher à la chasse pour ne pas tomber.

-Seigneur… Edward…

-Tu es douce, chaude, palpitante…

Il venait d'insinuer un doigt dans mon intimité brûlante et du bout de la langue, lécher la chair sensible. Je failli perdre tous mes moyens.

Il perçu mon geste presque paniqué, et m'empêcha de serrer les cuisses, il les écarta encore plus et plongea deux doigts en moi, tout en mordillant mon bouton. Je cru devenir folle, il me tenait complètement à sa merci. Je ne voulais plus qu'il s'arrête, il me donnait un plaisir incroyable. Je passais mes jambes autour de son cou, posant mes pieds sur son dos, tandis qu'il lame soulevait légèrement pour mieux plonger en moi, tout en continuant de me mordiller. Il allait loin, très loin, très doux, en avant, en arrière, sortant presque, et je gémissais, refusant qu'il s'en aille, alors, lentement il revenait, je l'accompagnais maintenant et mue par une impulsion incontrôlable, ondulais les hanches. Puis, j'attrapais très fort une poignée de ses cheveux, il redressa la tête pour me voir, crispée autour de lui, chavirée par le tsunami qui venait de s'abattre sur moi. Le souffle court, je m'aperçu qu'il profitait pleinement du spectacle que je lui offrais.

-Edward… Tu…

-Je te veux, Bella, comme jamais.

Ces quelques mots, prononcés d'un filet de voix rauque, eurent comme effet de me sortir de l'hébétude et d raviver le feu qui couvât en moi. Il me prit dans ses bras et me posa sur le plan de travaille de la cuisine et se protégea. Je le collais le plus à moi, me nouant autour de lui. J'entendis le fracas de toute ma batterie de cuisine qui venait de tomber, mais je n'en avas rien à faire. Tout ce qui m'importait c'était le sexe d'Edward en moi, enfoncé profondément, m'envahissant tout entière, d'entamer un va t vient rapide qui nous emmena vers l'extase.

J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou.

-Bella, comment se fat il que j'ai encore envie de toi ? Me demanda t-il à bout de souffle.

-Je dirais que l'appétit vient en mangeant…. Lui souris je.

Il frotta son nez contre le mien et nous nous observions un moment, avant qu'il ne m'embrasse tendrement.

Longtemps après avoir fait l'amour une bonne dizaine de fois, nous nous retrouvions, épuisés sur mon lit.

-La journée est déjà finie !

-Pas possible ! Fit il en regardant le réveil sur ma table de chevet.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on ait passé toute la journée à faire l'amour !

-Moi non plus. Fit il en me caressant le dos. Bella, comment on va faire demain ?

-On va aller travailler, puis tu me déposeras chez moi, si ça ne te dérange pas.

-Ca veut dire qu'on va devoir attendre toute la journée avant.

-J'ai bien peur que oui.

Il grogna et attira mon rire.

-A moins qu'on le dit à tout le monde pour qu'ils ne soient pas surpris de nous trouver nus sur le plateau, en train de…

-Tu veux le leur dire ?

-On devrait ?

-Ils seraient bien trop contents. Que dirais tu si on laissait passer au moins quelques semaines pour voiler comment ça se passe entre nous avant de le leur dire.

Je m'accoudais tout en caressant sa large poitrine, je souris lorsque je le vis frissonner. C'était incroyable qu'on puisse encore se désirer aussi ardemment.

-Tu nous pense capable de résister à la tentation de nous embrasser à tout bout de champ ?

-On peut essayer d'être discrets. Après tout, nous sommes collègues, et amis…

-Bon, on va essayer, mais je ne te promets rien…

* * *

**Et voilà ! Alors, vous avez aimé ? J'espère que oui !**

**Faites le moi savoir et n'oubliez pas les Reviews !!**

**BisouXoXo.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Désolé pour le retard!! Pour la peine voilà deux chapitres:

* * *

**

**Alice POV**

-Tu as l'air bien fatigué Bella ! M'exclamais je en lui donnant une bonne tape dans le dos.

-Pas toi. Gémi t-elle.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait marcher comme une mémé ? Lui demanda Rose en nous voyant entrer le lundi matin dans la salle de réunion. Bella prit le temps de s'asseoir avant de nous répondre :

-J'ai fait du sport hier, vous vous souvenez, je vous avais parlé de faire un régime…

J'éclatais de rire.

-J'ai bien entendu là ? Lui demanda Rose.

-Oui, et je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle là dedans !

-En fait c'est plutôt triste, déclarais je après avoir repris mon sérieux.

Bella se tourna vers moi, avec un air de : « je vois toujours pas… » Et je m'expliquais:

-Après le scandale que j'ai fait à Jazz pour avoir reluquer une streep teaseuse, il a passé le reste du week-end à me dorloter…

Je soupirais d'aise en y repensant.

-Et Emmet et moi avons fait un autre sport, beaucoup plus épanouissant…. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Son expression lubrique nous en dit long sur ses activités.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, ton cas est critique. Il va falloir bouger !!

-Je viens de vous dire que j'ai fait du sport.

-Je voulais dire qu'il va falloir que tu te trouves un mec ! Bon, d'accord, Edward, tu n'en veux pas, bien que je trouve ça inadmissible…

-Mais tu ne vas tout de même pas faire une croix sur les autres types !! Au moins, juste histoire de prendre du bon temps !

Rose ne pensait plus qu'à ça ces derniers temps. Mais j'étais d'accord avec elle. Même si je n'avais pas renoncé à la voir avec Edward.

- Les filles, je n'ai pas le temps !

-Je ne veux rien entendre de ce genre. Le temps, il faut le pendre ! Alors ce soir je t'ai organisé un rendez vous avec mon ami Peter, il est plutôt pas mal. Bien sur, si on le compare à Ed il ne fait pas le poids…

-Mais il fera largement l'affaire ! S'empressa de me couper Rose avec un large sourire.

-Ce soir ? Je ne peux pas !

Je fronçais les sourcils.

-Ah bon ? Et qu'est ce que t'as prévu de faire ?

Elle soupira.

-Je vous ai dit ! Du sport ! Je dois perdre…

-C'est n'importe quoi ! Tu préfères faire des abdos plutôt que de passer la nuit avec mon ami Peter?

-Tu veux vraiment avoir la réponse ?

-Peu importe, j'ai déjà réservé, alors passe juste un instant après le boulot…

- Rassurez moi, ce n'est pas une manière de vous venger pour ce qu'on a fait Ed et moi ?

-Non !

Rose et moi l'avions dit en même temps, et ça ne semblait pas être honnête du tout ! Bella s'adossa au dossier de son fauteuil.

-Vous les filles, je ne vous fais pas confiance.

-Et tu n'es pas la seule.

Nous nous retournions pour voir Edward entrer dans la salle de réunion suivit par Emmet et Jazz. Mon chéri s'installa à coté de moi et m'adressa un sourire désolé. Je le rassurais en l'embrassant rapidement. Nous savions que ça allait être difficile de les convaincre.

-Je pense qu'on devrait leur dire, me chuchota t-il. J'hochais la tête, lui donnant le feu vert.

**Jas****pa POV**

-En fait, il s'agit d'un dîner à quatre. Et Ed, la fille dont on te parlait s'appelle Charlotte. C'est une amie d'enfance et elle est fabuleuse. Je souris en voyant l'expression d'Edward.

-Vous voulez dire qu'Edward et moi allons dîner avec deux parfaits inconnus ce soir ?

-Oui Bella. On a trouvé que c'était une bonne idée. On a compris que vous ne vouliez pas être ensemble, donc on a décidé qu'il serait préférable de vous faire rencontrer d'autres personnes.

-C'est complètement idiot ! Bella en a peut être besoin, mais moi pas.

Edward semblait catégorique sur la question et je souris en voyant Bella le fulminer du regard.

-Comment ça j'en ai besoin ?

-Tu ne vois pas grand monde en dehors du boulot, c'est pour ça que tu es toujours célibataire. Lui sourit il.

-Je suis célibataire parce que j'en ai envie.

-Allé Bella, fait un effort. Je suis persuadé que Peter et toi vous vous entendrez bien !

-Charlotte en vaut vraiment la peine, ajoutais je à l'adresse d'Edward.

-Si Bella accepte d'y aller alors j'irais. Edward fixa Bella d'un air de défi, qu'elle releva.

-Très bien.

-Parfait.

Alice tapa dans ma main et nous nous sourions. Une fois la décision prise, le reste de la journée s'écroula très rapidement.

Nous voulions assister au rendez vous pour ne rien manquer. Alors nous nous rendions au restaurant avant eux et nous nous installions à une table à l'étage, de sorte que nous puisions bien les voir.

-Et si Peter et Charlotte parvenaient à les séduire ? Demanda Emmet qui était plutôt septique.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible. Déclara Alice, confiante.

-Le but est de les rendre jaloux pour qu'ils comprennent qu'ils ont des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Lui expliquais je.

-Mais Emmet a raison, et en plus ce Peter est pas mal du tout! Dit Rose en se penchant un peu pour mieux le voir. Peter était déjà attablé et attendait patiemment.

-Hé ! Regarde par ici toi ! Fit Emmet en tournant la tête de Rose pour l'embrasser.

-Ah, voilà Charlotte.

-Bien, il ne manque plus qu nos deux zozos !

-On aurait du poser des micros sur la table, on a l'image, mais pas le son. Bougonna Emmet.

-C'est déjà pas mal, lui dit Alice. Ils arrivent !!

Nous nous penchions légèrement pour voir Edward t Bella qui venait d'entrer dans le restaurant.

**Bella POV**

-Alice et les autres sont en haut, je viens de les voir.

-Pourquoi est ce que ça ne m'étonne pas ? Souris je évitant de lever la tête pour les regarder.

-Bonsoir, nous sommes désolés pour le retard, mais à cette heure il y a pas mal de circulation. Nous excusa Edward au près du couple assis à la table.

Ils semblaient absorbés dans une conversation que nous interrompions.

-Oh, nous ne vous avons même pas vu arriver ! S'exclama Charlotte avec un sourire. Peter se leva pour serrer la main d'Edward et la mienne.

-Nous sommes heureux de faire votre connaissance ! Vous êtes des gens incroyables !

-Merci. Alice et Jasper n'ont dit que du bien sur vous. Leur souris je en m'asseyant.

Edward et moi faisions en face à eux et un coup d'œil furtif à l'étage me fit voir nos amis, même s'ils étaient assez bien cachés.

La journée s'était avérée pénible. Pas une fois Edward et moi avions réussi à être seuls. Excepté pendant le trajet nous conduisant au restaurant. Je passais discrètement une main dans mes cheveux, pour les ramener sur mon épaule, afin de camoufler la marque qu'avait laissé Edward. J'avais hâte que le dîner se termine pour rentrer chez moi ! Edward posa son coude sur la table, m'effleurant légèrement le bras, je croisais les jambes le touchant moi aussi avec mon pied.

-Je vous admire beaucoup, depuis que Bella est arrivé sur votre chaîne, le journal est devenu un vrai plaisir…

Charlotte se pinça légèrement la lèvre et je lâchais un petit rire.

-Tu veux dire que lorsque je présentais seul, ça n'était pas un plaisir ? Lui demanda Edward avec un grand sérieux.

-Non… Je ne voulais pas dire ça… C'est juste que Bella… Heu…

-Bella donne le petit truc qui manquait avant. Intervint Peter.

-Voilà ! C'était ce qui je voulais dire. Dit Charlotte, soulagée. Edward leur sourit autant que moi. Ils étaient attendrissant tous les deux. Et je voyais très bien qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus intéressés l'un par l'autre que par Ed et moi. Et dîner en leur compagnie fut d'un grand ennui. Je dus étouffer plus d'une fois un bâillement. Lorsque je voulu boire une gorgée du vin que le serveur venait de poser sur la table, Charlotte et Peter poussèrent un même cri de protestation et je faillis renversant le verre.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Leur demanda Edward tandis que je me trouvais toujours en état de choc.

-C'est un excellent chardonnay ! Il faut prendre le temps de le savourer !

-D'autant plus qu'il se marie parfaitement à ce plat.

-Et cette robe…

Charlotte souleva son verre et fit tourner le vin et le goûta sous le regard médusé de Peter. Elle ferma les yeux avec un air d'extase qui me laissa bouche bée.

-Alors, verdict ?

-Il est délicieux…

Pour ma part je trouvais le vin des plus banal. Ce dîner s'éternisait et je n'arrêtais pas de jeter des coups d'oeils désespérés à ma montre. Je frissonnais lorsque la main d'Edward se posa sur mon genou et remonta sensuellement le long de ma cuisse. Nous nous étions rapprochés petit à petit, même si nous gardions une distance suffisante pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention.

Je pris une gorgée de vin tout en regardant Charlotte et Peter se parler doucement.

-Je pense qu'on devrait les laisser entre amateur de vin. Me murmura Edward d'une voix caressante.

-C'est une très bonne idée. Mais avant, j'aurais aimé faire quelque chose…

-Ah oui ?

Il leva un sourcil et je lui souris.

-Je pense qu'on devrait aller voir ce qu'ils ont pensé du dîner.

Edward fit signe au serveur qui s'approcha de nous.

-Pourriez vous déposer la meilleure bouteille de champagne à nos amis ?

-Bien entendu…

-Ils ont une table, à l'étage, au nom de Cullen, je pense.

-Oh, oui, c'est bien ça.

Le serveur nous sourit et Edward ajouta d'une voix un peu plus forte:

-L'addition aussi, s'il vous plait.

-Non, je tiens à régler ! Intervint Peter

-Vous partez déjà ? Nous demandâmes Charlotte.

-Oui, le dîner fut très agréable, mais il se fait tard et nous préférons rentrer.

-Ce fut un vrai plaisir de vous rencontrer.

Edward parvint à convaincre Peter de lui laisser payer l'addition, il protesta un peu, mais quand il vit le montant, il capitula. Edward et moi sortions rapidement de table lorsqu'on vit le serveur monter. Nous faisions t de nous diriger vers la sortie, mais montions les escaliers pour arriver à l'étage. Je voulais les surprendre, mais Edward me ramena contre le mur pour m'empêcher de nous faire voir.

-Chut, attends un instant.

-Bon, ça a été d'un ennui, mortel. Soupirait Emmet. En tout cas Alice, tes plans n'ont pas l'air de bien marcher !

-La ferme Emmet. Au moins ils sont partis ensemble. Déclarait Rose.

-On aura du les suivre Jazz.

-Alice, je pense qu'ils ont besoin d'être un peu tout seul si on eut arrivé à quelque chose.

-Mais je veux savoir ce qu'ils font ! Geignit Alice.

Le serveur arriva à ce moment et leur expliqua que nous leur avions envoyé la bouteille de champagne :

-Merde ! On s'est fait repérer !

Je souris en voyant Emmet se pencher pour regarder en bas.

-Je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas nous voir! S'exclama Rose.

-Eh bien vous vous êtes trompés !

Edward et moi étions arrivés à coté d'eux et je lâchais un petit rire en les voyant se tourner vers nous.

-Depuis quand est ce que vous saviez ?

-Je vous ai vu dès mon arrivée ? Avoua Edward.

-Alors, vous vous êtes bien amusés ? Leur demandais je.

-Pas vraiment. Peter et Charlotte n'ont pas eu l'air intéressé par vous, hein ?

-Non, mais tu n'as pas trop à t'en faire pour eux, je crois qu'ils ont bien accrochés.

-Bella, je suis désolé ! Je fronçais les sourcils en regardant ALICE ; en t! Je fronàse

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

-Ben, ce ne sera pas ce soir que tu vas prendre ton pied.

Edward pouffa et je lui donnais un coup dans les cotes.

-C'est idiot. Je n'aurais pas couché avec lui de toute façon.

-Eh… Vous allez rentrer, tous les deux ? Nous demanda Jasper en nous regardant d'une façon suspicieuse.

Merde.

Si nous avions filés à l'anglaise, nous aurions pu éviter cette situation ! Edward vit le regard affolé que je lui lançais et compris mon désarroi.

-Je vais déposer Bella chez elle. Esmé m'attend à la maison, je ne l'ai pas vu du wear en.

-C'est étrange, je lui ai parlé tout à l'heure, et elle m'a dit qu'elle et papa allaient passer la nuit ensemble.

C'était de pire en pire !

-C'était pas ce qui était prévu à l'origine. Lui dit Edward, sans se laisser démonter.

-Tu en es sur ?

Alice nous regardait tour à tour, et je me renfrognais.

-N'allez rien vous imaginer. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez me déposer, ça ne me fait rien.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je venais de dire ça ! Je mourrais d'envie d'Edward et je renonçais pour pouvoir nous couvrir. Je croisais le regard frustré d'Edward et haussais les épaules.

-Très bien, Bella, tu viens avec nous dans ce cas. J'affichais un sourire plus que forcé à l'adresse de Rose qui venait de ruiner mes espoirs qu'il nous laisse rentrer ensemble.

Emmet et elle me déposèrent mais sur le trajet, Edward me lança un texto qui me rassura. Il allait venir me voir. Je soupirais lorsque nous arrivions à la maison.

-Bella, ça ne te dérange pas si j'utilise tes toilettes ?

Je fermais les poings et serrais les dents.

-Bien sur que non !

Emmet aussi monta avec nous, ce qui n'était pas bon signe du tout.

-Pourquoi n'es tu pas allé au restaurant ? Lui demandais je en ouvrant la porte.

-J'en avais pas envie ! Dès que la porte fut ouverte, elle entra et s'enferma dans les toilettes.

-Mets toi à l'aise, je vais me changer. Dis je à Emmet.

-Merci.

J'eu le temps de me mettre en pyjama, de servir un rafraîchissement à Emmet, de m'asseoir avec lui, de finir de boire la boisson, de laver le verre, et Rose n'était toujours pas sortie. Je regardais l'heure et me demandais si je n'allais pas devoir appeler Edward pour lui dire de ne pas venir !

-Elle s'est noyé ou quoi ? Me demanda Emmet en regardant l'heure, lui aussi. Je haussais les épaules et frappais un peu sur la porte.

-Rose ? Ca va ??

J'entendis le bruit de la chasse d'eau et soupirais. E enfin !

Elle entrebâilla la porte et Emmet s'était approché.

-Je ne me sens pas bien du tout. Désolé, Bella…

-Tu crois que tu as mangé quelque chose qui n'était pas bon ?

-Je ne sais pas, je n'aime pas trop les épices, mais… Il faut que j'y aille !

Elle referma la porte et nous préférions nous en éloigner.

Il valait mieux que je dise à Edward de rester chez lui !

-Je m'excuse Bella. Me dit Emmet.

-Qu'est ce que vous avez mangé ?

-Une spécialité exotique, il y avait du cumin et plein d'autres épices. Rose a l'estomac fragile et…

Je fronçais les sourcils en le voyant devenir vert et quelques gouttes de sueur perler sur son front. Il se leva brusquement et je me précipitais pour aller lui ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain.

-Pas mon tapis !! Lui dis je en voyant bien qu'il n'allait pas tenir plus longtemps.

Je nageais en plein cauchemar. Au lieu de passer la soirée avec Edward, j'étais condamné à rester chez moi avec deux malades ! Je m'enfermais dans ma chambre pour le téléphoner.

-J'arrive ! Fit il d'une voix enthousiaste.

-Il vaut mieux pas. Emmet et Rose sont là.

-Quoi ?

-Ils souffrent d'une intoxication alimentaire. Et je ne pense pas qu'on pourra se voir.

Je l'entendis soupirer bruyamment.

-Bella…

-Je suis tellement désolé ! On se revoit demain, je crois qu'Emmet viens de casser quelque chose.

-A demain alors. Essaie de dormir.

-Toi aussi.

Je raccrochais j'allais devoir attendre demain.

* * *

**Pas vous !! **


	14. Chapter 13

**Rose POV**

Emmet et moi quittions l'appartement de Bella plus que gênés. Il était très tard… Ou très tôt, tout dépendait du point de vue adopté, mais nous nous sentions mieux.

-Je ne mettrais jamais plus les pieds dans ce restaurant ! Me dit Emmet. J'essayais de lui sourire tout en me recroquevillant dans mon siège.

-Tu devrais passer ta journée au lit.

-Je ne peux pas, je dois enregistrer l'émission.

Je soupirais, il était plus de trois heures du matin, nous allions devoir nous réveiller dans quelques petites heures… La journée allait être longue.

-Bella a été plus que patiente, fis je en repensant à elle. Elle aussi allait avoir une rude journée.

-Oui, mais j'ai eu l'impression qu'on dérangeait, comme si elle avait un autre projet. Me confia Emmet.

-Ah oui ? Peut être qu'elle aurait aimé faire ses abdos. Je souris en pensant à elle en train de faire du sport.

A peine couchés, nous devions déjà nous réveiller. Mais nous finissions par arriver au bureau avec du retard. Je baillais aux corneilles lorsque Alice déboula.

-Vous devinerez jamais !!

-Quoi ?

-Esmé vient de me dire qu'Edward s'est acheté un nouveau lit !!

-Super, justement j'y retournerais bien au mien, tu m'accompagnes Rosie.

Je souris à Emmet.

-Je suppose que le sien était trop vieux.

-Rose, c'est un acte symbolique ! Ca veut dire qu'il a envie de changer de vie !!

-Alice, peut être qu'il avait juste mal au dos. Déclara Jasper.

-Si c'était le cas il aurait juste changé de matelas ! Moi je dis qu'il veut passer à autre chose !! -Le lit c'est important parce que c'est intime, or il y avait couché avec je ne sais combien de femmes, donc en changeant de lit, c'est comme tirer un trait sur toutes les autres !

-Wow ! Et tu as trouvé ça toute seule ?

-Non, Esmée pense comme moi. D'ailleurs, j'ai un plan !

-Alice, arrête tu veux ! Ton plan d'hier soir nous a rendu malade.

-Quoi ?

-On a passé la moitié de la nuit à dégobiller tout ce qu'on avait ingurgité au resto et chez Bella.

-Oh…

-Oui, oh ! Alors laisse tomber maintenant, ok ?

-Non ! Je ne laisse jamais tomber !

-Laisse au moins Bella respirer. Insista t-il.

-Quand elle sera avec Edward !! Alice sautilla vers l'intéressée qui venait tout juste d'arriver, encore moins en forme que la veille.

-Au moins tu auras essayé, dis je à Emmet. Il eut un sourire un peu triste.

**Emmet POV**

J'aurais voulu faire un peu plus pour elle, mais lorsque Alice se mettait quelque chose en tête, il s'avérait tout simplement impossible de le lui enlever.

-Comment tu fais avec elle ? Demandais je à Jasper, plus tard dans la matinée, avant d'aller déjeuner.

-Je ne sais pas. Me sourit il. Heureusement que quand on est ensemble elle est différente.

-Ah oui ?

-Ouais, enfin, pas tant que ça. Il fronça le nez en réfléchissant à je ne sais trop quoi.

-Mais pour l'histoire du lit d'Edward, j'avoue que ça me turlupine. M'avoua t-il.

-Je pense qu'elle a raison. Tu sais bien comment est Ed. Il ne fait jamais les choses à la légère.

-De quoi vous parlez ? Nous demanda t-il.

-On allait justement te chercher.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour déjeuner !

-Oh… Je pense qu'on va commander un truc Bella et moi avons du pain sur la planche.

-Non, Bella est déjà à la cafétéria. Rose est allé la chercher.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le bureau de B. Et vit qu'il était vide. Il soupira et accepta de se joindre à nous.

-Alors comme ça tu as changé de lit ?

-La réponse est dans ta question. Me dit il.

-Pourquoi ?

-Par envie !

-Tu aurais tout aussi bien changer de canapé ou de cuisinière ! Pourquoi ton lit ?

-En quoi ça vous intéresse ? Je vous demande moi si vous avez changé de caleçon ?

-Non, mais la réponse est évidente ! Lui souris je.

-Le lit est un symbole important. Dit Jasper.

-Alice, sors de ce corps ! Ordonna Edward.

Nous riions lorsque nous arrivions au restaurant. J'embrassais Bella sur son front.

-Bien dormi Bells ?

-Pas vraiment, j'ai du nettoyer à renfort d'eau de javel après votre départ !

-Désolé. Lui dis je.

-Ce n'est pas votre faute. Vous étiez malade.

-Je vais t'acheter un nouveau tapis. Lui promis je.

-Ce n'est pas la peine.

-J'y tiens ! Edward pourrait me conseiller. Où est ce que tu t'aies acheté ton nouveau lit ?

-C'est l'évènement du jour ou quoi ? J'aurais du le mettre dans les titres du journal ?

-C'est tout comme ! Esmé m'a dit qu'il était immense !

-Tu peux passer le voir si tu y tiens Alice.

-Je n'y manquerais pas !

-C'est toi qui l'aura cherché Ed ! Se moqua Jasper.

La pause déjeuner se passa à toute vitesse.

-Edward, pourquoi as-tu l'air aussi pressé ? Lui demanda Rosalie.

-Bella et moi avons beaucoup de travail.

-C'est vrai, tu cherchais Bella tout à l'heure. Déclara Jasper.

-Ah bon ? Demanda Bella qui savourait son dessert.

-Oui, on a cette chose à régler.

-Quelle chose ?

Edward la fixa et elle parut comprendre.

-Oh ! Ca ! C'est vrai ! Mon dieu ! Qu'est ce qu'on fait encore là ? On a beaucoup de retard !

Elle se leva soudainement, prit son gâteau et s'en alla, suivie d'Edward.

-Vous pensez à ce que je pense ? Demanda Alice.

-Si tu penses qu'ils vont essayer le lit d'Edward ce soir, je pense qu'on pense pareil.

**Edward POV**

Je lui tins la porte pour qu'elle puisse entrer. Nous étions presque arrivés. Nous entrions dans l'ascenseur et j'appuyais frénétiquement sur le bouton pour monter. Je m'adossais contre le mur et regardait Bella.

-Tu l'as acheté pour moi ?

Je souris.

-Oui. Et j'ai hâte que tu viennes l'essayer.

-J'espère que ce soir nous n'aurons pas de problème ! J'ai pris ma voiture, si tu veux, je te rejoins chez toi.

-Pas de soucis. Les portes s'ouvrirent et nous nous rendons directement dans mon bureau. Je la fis entrer rapidement et la plaquais contre la porte.

Nos visages étaient séparés que de quelques centimètres, et je souris.

-Tu as un peu de crème, juste là…

Je pris son menton et léchais la crème qui se trouvait juste au dessus de la lèvre supérieure du bout de la langue. Elle soupira et je m'emparais de sa bouche avec fièvre. Je la serrais avec passion, une journée à la frôler, l'effleurer, sans pouvoir la toucher autant que je le souhaitas était déjà beaucoup trop me demander! J'avais attendu patiemment de pouvoir la retrouver hier soir, mais ces idiots s'étaient installés chez elle. Et nous pouvions enfin être seuls.

Je lui caressais les cuisses et remontais sa jupe en même temps.

-J'ai tellement envie de toi… Lui confessais je.

Je me pressais contre elle et elle écarquilla les yeux.

-Moi aussi… Mais… On ne va pas faire ça … Dans ton bureau…

Je lui souris, entre deux baisers, j'avais déboutonné les boutons de son chemisier et je m'étais collé contre elle. Je sentais bien qu'elle avait du mal à tenir debout. Je caressais sa peau douce et soyeuse, m'enivrait de son odeur tellement féminine…

-Pourquoi pas ? Je suis équipé si ça t'inquiète.

-Equipé ?

Nous nous sourions et je l'embrassais à nouveau. Nos langues se trouvèrent tout de suite et elle noua ses bras autour de mon cou…

J'entendis la poigné de la porte tourner, mais elle ne s'ouvrit pas, vu que nous étions contre elle.

Nous étions obligés de nous séparer et je du réprimer un grognement en entendant Esmé :

-Edward ? Tu es là ?

Bella s'assit sur la chaise en reboutonnant sa chemise. Et j'ouvris.

-Pourquoi ta porte était elle fermée à clé ?

-Elle ne l'était pas. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Lui demandais je en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

-Je voulais t'annoncer une grande nouvelle !! Oh ! Bella ! Tu es là aussi !!

-Bonjour Esmé !

Elles s'embrassèrent toutes les deux. Je souris, elles s'entendaient bien et j'en étais heureux. Esmé avait toujours eu beaucoup de mal à supporter mes autres conquêtes. Les autres…Bella n'était pas comme elle. Je me sentais bien dans ses bras, et je me dis qu'elle n'était pas qu'une simple conquête. Pour elle, j'avais envie de faire n'importe quoi. Même si j'étais effrayé à l'idée d'être amoureux d'elle…

-Alors, cette nouvelle ?

-Oh ! Oui ! Alors voilà ! Je reste ici ! Et je vais vivre avec Carlisle !!

-C'est formidable s'enquit Bella en la serrant dans ses bras.

-Félicitation Esmé. Je fis comme B. et lui chuchotais.

-Je suis heureux pour vous. Tu as enfin droit au bonheur !!

-Je t'aime mon petit. Murmura t-elle. Toi aussi tu en as le droit tu sais ?

J'acquiesçais et elle se blotti à nouveau contre moi.

-Je voulais te l'annoncer en personne ! Carlisle est en train de le dire à Alice.

Et vu le cri qui fut poussé de l'autre coté des locaux, Alice se réjouissait autant que nous !

-Esmé ! Tu es là !

Elle lui sauta dessus et Esmé fut décontenancée.

-Merci ! Merci infiniment ! Papa a tant besoin d'une femme comme toi !

-Alice, j'ai besoin d'elle vivante ! Et tu es en train de l'étouffer.

Intervint Carlisle. Je m'étais approché de lui et il me fit une accolade.

-Félicitation, je sais qu'elle est entre de bonnes mains avec toi.

-Je l'espère aussi. Je sais qu'elle a beaucoup souffert par le passé… Et toi aussi Edward.

-Mais c'est le passé maintenant.

Je croisais le regard de Bella qui discutait avec Rose, Alice et Esmé.

-Tu devrais saisir ta chance, me dit Carlisle, Bella est la meilleure chose qui pouvait t'arriver.

-Depuis le temps qu'on essaie de te le faire comprendre ! Emmet me donna un coup dans le dos et je souris. Ce soir j'aviserais Bella. Nous devions tout leur dire.

-Quand emménages tu chez nous ? Demanda Alice.

-C'est déjà fait ! Comme ça Edward aura à nouveau quartier libre. Elle eut un regard appuyé sur Bella qui s'empressa de détourner la conversation :

-Quand est ce qu'on va fêter ça ?

-Que diriez vous de demain soir ? Proposa Carlisle.

Nous étions tous d'accord et nous séparions pour aller travailler.

-Bella et toi avez pu rattraper votre retard ? Me demanda Emmet tandis que je me préparais pour le journal.

-Pas vraiment, mais ça ira, on va tenir le coup.

Je surpris le regard qu'ils échangèrent, et déduis qu'ils avaient pigés.

-Ca dure depuis combien de temps ? Me demanda Jasper.

-J'ai compris que je voulais commencer une relation depuis vendredi. Et ce n'est que dimanche qu'on a commencé à coucher ensemble.

-Oh… C'est pour ça que tu tenais à la déposer hier soir ! Fit Jasper tandis qu'Emmet se tapait sur la tête.

-Et c'est à toi qu'elle envoyait un message hier soir ! Excuse nous !

-C'est pas grave.

-Si ! Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ?

-Vous êtes sérieux les gars ?

-Oui ! Demande nous ce que tu veux et on le fera.

-Alors demandez à Alice de nous donner laisser tranquille.

-A part ça ?

Je souris à Jazz.

-Allez me chercher plusieurs bouquets de freesias, des fraises et déposez les chez moi. Après on sera quitte.

-Ok !

Je filais sur le plateau et accueillais notre invité. Il s'agissait de Sam Uley, le chef de la caserne de pompier. Bien que je connaissais le lien qui l'unissait à Bella, je n'éprouvais pas de réelle jalousie. La première chose qu'il fit en me voyant fut de me montrer des photos de sa famille.

Bella l'interviewa sur son engagement en tant que pompier, et sur ce dur métier qui était le sien. Tandis que j'étais moi-même captivé par sa façon de parler et de s'adresser à la caméra. Elle était si talentueuse, sure d'elle, chaleureuse et diablement sexy. Chacun de ses mouvements me rappelait la façon avec laquelle elle avait bougé avec moi, contre moi…

Enfin, le journal prit fin !

-Je te retrouve chez toi. Me murmura t-elle avant que je ne quitte le plateau. Je me pressais d'arriver, Emmet et Jasper s'apprêtaient à partir.

-On vient de déposer les fleurs et les fraises. Tu sais qu'on a du faire toute la ville pour en trouver !!

-J'imagine ! Mais merci les gars !

-Hey ! On est quitte maintenant!

-Ouais ! J'entrais pour préparer la maison rapidement. Je pris le seau de champagne que j'avais acheté et les fraises pour les emmener dans ma chambre. Puis je dispersais les pétales dans la maison jusque dans la chambre dans laquelle je et j'allumais des bougies tout du long. Je n'eu pas le temps de me changer puisqu'elle venait d'arriver. Je l'entendis m'appeler avant d'entrer. Je souris à son petit cri émerveillé.

-Wow ! Edward ! C'est magnifique !!

Je l'attendais en haut des escaliers.

-J'espère que tu sauras où se trouve la chambre maintenant.

Le sourire qu'elle m'adressa me chavira le cœur. N'y résistant plus longtemps je descendais à sa rencontre pour la prendre dans mes bras.

-Oh… Edward… C'est si romantique !

Je l'embrasais avec fougue, je m'étais juré de prendre mon temps mais l'avoir dans mes bras me faisait perdre tout mon bon sens. C'était à la fois effrayant et merveilleux. Elle passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux tandis que j'approfondissais le baiser, avide de sentir les sensations qu'elle était la seule à provoquer en moi.

-Montons.

Je lui souris et la guidais vers ma chambre.

-Oh mon dieu !

-Ca te plait ?

J'avais écarté les rideaux pour avoir vue sur la mer. La nouvelle lune brillait dans le ciel et sa seule lumière suffisait à nous éclairer.

-Assieds toi.

Elle obtempéra et s'installa sur le lit, enleva ses chaussures et s'assit en tailleur tout en caressant les draps de ses mains tandis que je lui servais le champagne en y plongent une fraise.

-Edward…

-Bella, trinquons tu veux bien ?

-A quoi ?

Je pouvais entendre le sourire dans sa voix et je m'assit à coté d'elle pour lui dire :

-A mon lit ! Puisse t-il nous accueillir tous les deux pendant très longtemps !

Elle éclata d'un rire mélodieux et nous choquions nos coupes avant de boire. Une fois terminé, je lui pris le verre et le déposais sur la table de chevet. Elle garda la même position tandis que je me penchais vers elle. Lentement, je m'approchais d'elle, l'observant fermer les yeux, ses lèvres s'entrouvrir, prêts recevoir les miennes, je la contemplais quelques secondes, elle ouvrit les yeux et je déposais enfin ce baiser. Le plus tendre que je n'avais donné. Mais il devint rapidement ardent, fougueux, et dévoré par le désir je la repoussais sur le lit. Impatient de sentir sa chair se presser contre moi. Je lui arrachais presque sa robe après avoir enlevé ma chemise tandis qu'elle laissait courir ses doigts sur mon torse. Je la regardai, le clair de lune l'illuminait d'un éclat irréel.

Elle m'ouvrit les bras et je me blottis contre elle. Réchauffé par sa chaleur incandescente.

-Viens…

* * *

**A demain ! Promis !!**

**Merci.**

**BisouXoXo!!  
**


	15. Chapter 14

**Bella POV**

-Tu es si belle… Murmura t-il.

Je lui souris, plus que les mots, la ferveur que je lus dans ses yeux me bouleversèrent. Le regard tendre, un sourire d'une douceur infinie, appréciant la façon dont il était entré en moi, d'un coup de rein à la fois tendre et impétueux, m'embrasant encore, étouffant mon gémissement. Nos deux corps étaient soudés, nous ne faisions qu'un et c'était si bon. Je me cambrais contre lui, sentant poindre l'orgasme au fur et à mesure qu'il bougeait en moi.

Je n'avais plus aucun doute. Je l'aimais.

Le soleil venait de se lever et je me tenais devant la large baie vitrée pour regarder le paysage impressionnant qui se dessinait devant moi.

-C'est beau, hein ?

Je frissonnai en l'écoutant derrière moi.

La nuit passée nous avions fait l'amour, vraiment. J'avais été tellement émue par toutes ses attentions, il m'avait traité comme personne, avec tant de tendresse et de passion entremêlées que j'en avais pleuré.

-Je me sens si bien.

Je m'étais collée contre lui et il passa ses bras autour de moi.

-Ca te dirait de passer toute la journée ici, avec moi ?

-J'aimerais tellement ! Mais c'est impossible, tu le sais bien. Il va falloir que je rentre chez moi, je n'ai rien à me mettre.

-Tu es ton bien comme ça.

Je souris et me retournais pour poser un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Mon cœur battait la chamade et en le regardant dans les yeux je lui avouais :

-Je t'aime Edward.

J'aurais espéré qu'il me réponde la même chose, qu'il me serre contre lui, qu'il me couvre de baisers, pas qu'il se fige soudainement et me repousse un peu.

-Bella… Je… Il ne faut pas.

-Quoi ?

-Tu confonds, nous aimons coucher ensemble, mais c'est tout. Tu as dis toi-même qu'il ne fallait pas mélanger les sentiments, vu qu'on travaille ensemble.

-Mais… Edward, je t'aime ! Je sais que ça peut te sembler rapide, vu que la semaine dernière encore je ne disais rien vouloir avec toi… Mais…

-Chut.

Il posa ses lèvres contre les miennes tendrement.

-Notre relation me convient telle qu'elle est.

-Tu veux dire que tu n'éprouves rien pour moi ?

-Non, Bella, tu comptes beaucoup, mais l'amour… C'est trop me demander.

C'était comme si je pouvais entendre mon cœur se briser.

Je m'éloignais de lui pour ramasser mes vêtements, essayant de ravaler mes larmes de dépit.

-Bella… Je ne t'ai pas repoussé, ne prends pas les choses comme ça…

-Oh, mais je trouve que je prends très bien les choses pour quelqu'un qui vient de se ridiculiser !

-Non, tu ne viens pas de te ridiculiser ! Je… Je te suis reconnaissant de m'avoir dit ça… Mais tes sentiments sont faussés…

-Comment peux tu me dire une chose pareille ? Je sais très bien ce que j'éprouve envers toi ! Tu n'as pas à me dire si c'est vrai ou faux !

-Bella, ne gâche pas tout…

-C'est trop tard apparemment.

J'enfilais rapidement mes vêtements et il s'assit sur son lit.

-Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

-Rentrer chez moi et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Personne n'est au courant pour nous deux et c'est tant mieux ! On fera comme s'il n'y avait jamais rien eu.

Je trouvais la force de lui sourire.

-J'ai été tellement idiote ! Tout ce que tu voulais, et depuis le départ, c'était une aventure avec moi ! J'aurais jamais du céder.

Nous nous dévisagions. J'espérais en vain qu'il dise autre chose que :

-Tu as raison. Il vaut mieux tout arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Je sortis de sa chambre avec mes chaussures en main. Vu mon état, je serais sans doute tombé si je les avais porté.

Une fois chez moi je filais sous la douche, pour reprendre mes esprits. J'aurais voulu me fracasser la tête, tellement j'avais été bête ! Pourquoi avais je du céder !! Je regrettais tellement ! Mais c'était trop tard, et j'allais devoir assumer les conséquences. Comment faire ? Est-ce que j'allais être assez forte pour le supporter ? Je soupirai lourdement. Il le fallait.

Je pris tout mon temps pour me changer, et me rendre au travail. J'arrivais avec un peu de retard. Je décidais de me rendre directement dans mon bureau. Je n'avais pas envie de simuler un enthousiasme après ce qui venait de m'arriver.

-Alors petite cachottière !!

La voix réjouie d'Alice me tira de mes idées noires. Rose et elle entrèrent dans mon bureau avec de larges sourires.

-Alors, tu as passé une bonne soirée ? Fit Rose.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

-C'est pas vrai ! Qui vous a mis au courant ?

-On s'en doutait, et puis hier soir, Jazz et Emmet sont arrivés tout content d'avoir pu aider Edward avec les fleurs et les fraises.

-Oh ! Ca a du être tellement romantique !!

Alice sautilla et j'eus un sourire triste.

-Ca l'était. Mais c'est fini maintenant.

-Hein ?

Elles se pétrifièrent sous mes yeux, affichant la même expression d'incompréhension.

-C'est fini. Tout est fini.

-Mon Dieu ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Alice avait fait le tour du bureau et s'agenouilla devant moi, tendis que Rose s'asseyait sur mon bureau.

-Ce matin je lui ai dis que je l'aimais, et ça s'est mal passé…

-Il te ment ! Il t'aime aussi.

-C'est gentil Alice, mais depuis le début, il ne s'intéressait qu'au sexe. C'était clair ! C'est moi me suis laissé emporté et… Ben voilà !

J'haussais les épaules.

-Ne fais pas la forte B. Personne n'est dupe, il t'a fait du mal. Mais Alice a raison, il t'aime.

-Non !

-Bien sur que si !

Nous nous tournions toutes les trois vers la porte. Esmée. Avait elle entendu ?

-Alice, Rose, est ce que vous pourriez nous laisser ?

Elles se levèrent et obéirent.

-On en reparle tout à l'heure. M'averti Alice avant de fermer la porte.

-Esmée… Tu as tout entendu ?

-Oui. Je suis navrée ma chérie.

-C'est rien !

-Bella, Edward t'aime lui aussi…

-Non, Esmée.

-Laisse moi finir, tu veux ?

Sa voix autoritaire me surpris et je préférais me taire.

-Edward a toujours eu du mal avec les femmes. J'avais perdu espoir de le voir se caser un jour ! Et tout ça, à cause d'Elisabeth, ma sœur, la mère d'Edward.

Je fonçais les sourcils.

-Que s'est il passé ?

-Tu devrais le demander à Edward, ça lui fera du bien d'en parler. Il a juste peur. Peur d'aimer à nouveau et de se faire abandonner. C'est pour ça qu'il ne s'engage jamais dans des relations. Sauf qu'il est temps pour lui de tirer un trait sur le passé. Tu es son avenir et je suis sure que tu ne l'abandonneras jamais.

Elle me sourit et se leva.

-On se retrouve ce soir d'accord ?

-Ce soir ?

-Oui, le dîner pour Carlisle et moi.

-Ok.

Les paroles d'Esmée me laissèrent songeuse. Edward avait du être traumatisé par le passé, c'est pour ça qu'il refusait d'admettre ses sentiments envers moi. Je secouais la tête. Bien sur qu'il en éprouvait envers moi. Sinon il n'aurait pas fait tout ça.

Je me sentis tellement mieux après ça ! Que je décidais de me rendre dans son bureau tout de suite.

J'allais entrer, mais je m'aperçu qu'Emmet et Jasper se trouvaient avec lui.

-Après tout ce que tu as fait pour pouvoir sortir avec elle ! Tu ne vas pas la laisser tomber !

La voix d'Emmet laissait percevoir sa colère.

-Elle avait raison, c'était que du sexe. C'était génial, mais elle n'est qu'une de plus, c'est tout…

**Emmet POV**

-Une de plus ? Non mais tu t'entends là ? Jasper était ahuri et moi j'avais du mal à en croire mes oreilles. Bella ne pouvais pas être une de plus ! Elle était du genre à tout bouleverser autour d'elle.

-Ed ! Elle t'a dit qu'elle t'aimait bon sang !

-Ne dis pas que tu n'éprouves pas la même chose pour elle !

-Je l'apprécie ! J'aime coucher avec elle, mais ça s'arrête là!

-Tu nous prends pour qui ? On a bien vu à quel point tu as changé pour elle !

-Non ! Je suis resté le même ! C'était un jeu, je me suis beaucoup amusé, elle aussi, et si elle mêle les sentiments à notre attirance sexuelle, ça la regarde elle, et pas moi.

-Tu es un imbécile ! Je tapais du poing sur son bureau. Jasper posa une main sur mon épaule.

-Calme toi, si Edward est assez idiot pour croire à ses histoires, on devrait le laisser. Mais saches que tu fais une grouse erreur !

-Elle ne mérite pas ça ! M'écriais je.

-Emmet, pourquoi tu ne vas pas la consoler ? Hein ? Apparemment tu sais mieux que moi ce qu'elle aurait besoin.

Edward s'était redressé et nous toisait du regard.

-En tout cas, tu as intérêt à ne plus l'approcher ! Tu en as assez fait comme ça !

-Tu oublies vite qu'on travaille ensemble !

-Fais en sorte que vos rapports restent professionnels dans ce cas. Lui dit Jasper, sous entendant une menace.

-Sinon quoi ?

-On appellera Charlie.

Il y eut un silence, puis à notre grande surprise il éclata de rire. J'étais à deux doigts de lui défoncer la gueule lorsque je me rendis compte de son expression. Il avait l'air… Tourmenté, presque brisé. Jasper aussi s'en rendit compte et Edward s'assit, passant une main lasse sur son visage.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Lui demanda Jasper.

**Jasper POV**

Edward nous regarda, avec une immense tristesse. J'étais étonné de le voir comme ça.

-C'est pour son bien. Bella ne sera jamais heureuse avec moi. Je finis toujours par tout gâcher.

-Bien sur si tu agis toujours comme le dernier de l'imbécile !

-Attend Emmet, lui demandais je. Edward, qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? De quoi… De quoi as-tu peur ?

-Que je finisse par l'aimer à tel point que je finisse par en souffrir quand elle s'en ira.

-Qu'est ce qui te fais penser qu'elle partira ? Lui demandait je.

-Je commettrais une peur un de ces quatre, elle verra que je n'en vaux pas la peine, elle trouvera mieux ailleurs, c'est couru d'avance.

Je secouais la tête.

-Edward ! Elle n'est pas ta mère.

-Quoi ? Emmet ne suivait plus, et c'était normal, personne à part Esmé et moi ne savait pour elle.

-Ma mère n'à rien voir avec ça !

Edward avait dit ça avec une telle virulence que je craignais que tout le monde ait entendu.

-Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire à part m'embeter ?

-Ed, réfléchi à ce que je t'aie dit. Et essaie de rattraper tes erreurs.

Nous le laissions seul, et Emmet me demanda tout de suite des explications.

-La mère d'Edward l'a abandonné, c'est pour ça qu'il a vécu avec Esmée.

-Et c'est pour ça que c'est lui qui préfère mettre un terme à toutes ses relations.

J'hochais la tête. Emmet avait tout compris pour une fois.

-Alors, vous avez parlé avec lui ?

-Alice, ma puce !

Je l'embrassais rapidement. Avant de lui répondre.

-Oui, et je suis persuadé que tout finira par s'arranger entre eux.

-J'espère bien ! Parce que Bella était vraiment mal !

**Alice POV**

-Rassure la, il faut juste qu'ils aient une discussion tous les eux, et tu verras, tout va s'arranger.

Les paroles de Jazz m'apaisèrent. Il connaissait bien Edward.

-Tu penses que je peux aller le voir ?

-Pas maintenant, on va faire que le retarder, il a du boulot, et nous aussi d'ailleurs ! Tu devrais attendre la pause.

Jasper m'embrassa à nouveau et je décidais de suivre ses conseils. Alors, vu qu'Esmé était avec mon père, je préférais aller voir Bells. Elle était sur son ordinateur lorsque j'arrivais.

-Qu'est ce que tu lis ?

-J'ai reçu un mail de Victoria, la femme de James.

-Ah bon ?

Je m'asseyais, intriguée. Je croyais que cette histoire était close.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle te veut ?

-Nous nous sommes toujours bien entendues, mais ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas eu de ses nouvelles ! Elle m'annonce qu'elle sera en ville demain. Apparemment, elle voudrait qu'on se voie.

-Tu lui fais confiance ?

-Oui, je crois qu'elle va m'annoncer son divorce avec James.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Regarde :

Elle tourna son écran vers moi et je vis une photo de James avec une petite blonde, dans une position qui était plus que provocante.

-C'est Jane, apparemment, elle est parvenue à avoir une relation avec lui. Ca fait les couvertures de la presse people et ça me semble normal qu'elle demande le divorce.

-Eh ben ! Quelle histoire ! Sinon, tu vas mieux ?

-Oui, Esmé m'a rassuré. Mais j'ai entendu ce qu'Edward disait à Emmet et Jasper il y a un instant et… J'aurais… besoin de ton aide et celle de Rose…

**Rose POV**

-C'était ton idée je te rappelle!

Bella avait l'air gênée maintenant.

-Je n'ai même pas pu mettre de soutien gorge !

-Ca ne se voit pas du tout ! Ta robe te moule bien! On n'imagine même pas que tu portes une grosse culotte dessous ! Lui souris je.

-Dis moi, tu veux le tourmenter à quel point ?

-Pas beaucoup, juste pour le faire ravaler ses paroles.

-Sur le sexe, c'est ça ? Tu veux le prouver que tu n'as pas une autre de ces pouffiasses ? Que tu as un pouvoir sur lui ?

-Exactement.

-Dans ce cas tu vas mettre cette oreillette et tu feras exactement ce qu'on te fit au moment voulu. Alice lui tendit l'oreillette qu'elle mit.

-L'antenne dans moins de cinq minutes ! Nous signala Emmet en ouvrant la porte de sa loge.

-Waouh ! Bella, tu es sexy ce soir !

-Merci Emmet ! C'était le but recherché !

Emmet nous adressa un clin d'œil et nous laissa.

-Prête?

Elle acquiesça et se dirigea vers le plateau. Nous avions passé l'après midi à la préparer mentalement, et physiquement. Bella avança d'une démarche féline jusqu'à Edward, je poussais un petit sifflement admiratif.

-Tu l'as très bien fait ! Murmurais je dans le micro pour que Bella l'entende.

Elle nous montra son pouce dans son dos, signe qu'elle nous entendait parfaitement.

Le journal avait commencé et vu l'expression confuse d'Edward, tout fonctionnait à merveille !

**Edward POV**

A quoi jouait elle ? Elle m'avait bien dit qu'elle voulait faire comme si de rien n'était non ? Alors pourquoi avais je l'impression qu'elle tentait de me séduire ?

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, dégageant sa nuque sur laquelle je pouvais apercevoir une petite trace que je lui avais faite hier soir, dans le feu de l'action.

-N'est ce pas Edward ?

Merde. Je n'avais rien entendu !

-Tout à fait. Lui souris je.

-Merci d'être venu ! Ce fut un plaisir de vous avoir avec nous !

Elle serra la main de l'invité. Je ne savais même plus pour quelle raison il était venu ! Mais le regard qu'il adressa à Bella me déplut fortement. Sa robe mettait un peu trop en valeur son décolleté !

Enfin, le journal prit fin et je décidais de partir tout de suite.

-Edward !

Je soupirais.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Je voulais juste te rappeler qu'on se retrouve tout de suite.

-Quoi ?

Elle éclata d'un rire cristallin et j'eus du mal à déglutir. Mon corps était en ébullition. J'avais tout fait pour essayer de éviter depuis ce matin. J'aurais cru qu'elle se serait enfermée sur elle-même, qu'elle se serait montrée distante…

-Pour dîner ! Esmé et Carlisle nous attendent ! Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

-Je… Oh… Oui. J'y vais là.

-A tout à l'heure alors.

Elle passa à coté de moi, m'enveloppant dans son parfum fruité et frais.

-Attend, tu va y aller… Comme ça ?

-Oui, pourquoi ? Ca te pose un problème ?

-Non. Je me disais juste que tu devrais prendre un châle ou une veste…

-C'est gentil de t'inquiéter, mais je n'ai pas froid.

-On y va Bella ?

Alice et Rose l'attendaient et elle les rejoint.

Sur le trajet je tentais de reprendre mes esprits. Bella allait me manquer. Elle me manquait déjà. Jasper avait raison, j'avais peur. J'étais totalement effrayé par la puissance des sentiments que j'éprouvais envers elle. Et le fait de savoir qu'elle éprouvait la même chose au lieu de me rassurer me fit craindre le pire. Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu ces mots sortir de la bouche d'une femme pour moi. Et la dernière fois, ça c'était très mal terminé ! Mais elle n'avait rien à voir avec Elizabeth, et ce que je ressentais pour elle non plus. Je l'aimais. J'étais capable de tout pour elle. Et je savais que je ne pourrais pas la rendre heureuse.

Esmé et Carlisle étaient aux anges. Alice et Jasper roucoulaient. Emmet et Rose se susurrant des mots doux. Et Bella me regardait comme si elle mourrait de faim et que je représentais un repas gargantuesque.

J'essayais de l'ignorer. Il ne fallait pas que je cède. Je devais garder ma bonne résolution !

Mais au final, je me rendis compte que je devais avoir la même expression affamée qu'elle. Sa robe bustier retenait à peine ses courbes affolantes et j'avais une envie folle de les voir à niveau, de les toucher, d'en savourer la douceur…

-Dansons ! Fit Carlisle en se levant et invitant Esmé à se joindre à lui. Elle se leva et le suivit, tous sourires. Ils furent rapidement imités par les deux autres couples, nous laissant, Bella et moi seuls, sur la table.

-Edward, pourrais tu arrêter de me regarder comme ça ?

-Comment ?

-Comme si j'étais nue.

-Seulement si tu m'explique à quoi tu joues.

Elle se mit à rire.

-Je croyais que c'était toi qui jouais ! Que je n'étais qu'une de plus…

Son expression changea et j'y lus la colère.

-Tu m'as entendu, c'est ça ?

-Oui ! Et je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses penser ça !

Elle se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers l'extérieur du restaurant. Je pris ma veste que j'avais posée sur la chaise avant de la rejoindre sur la plage. Elle tenait ses chaussures dans ses mains et je m'aperçu qu'elle tremblait.

-Je t'avais tit que tu aurais froid. Lui dis je en la déposant autour de ses épaules.

-Esmé m'a parlé d'Elizabeth.

Je soupirais. L'heure de vérité avait sonné.

-Marchons un peu.

Je posais une main sur son dos et nous avancions lentement, je gardais le silence un instant.

-Raconte moi.

Je gardais le silence un instant, avant de tout lui dire.

-J'avais 9 ans. Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait de tout son cœur, que je comptais plus que tout pour elle. Puis elle m'a mis dans un taxi, a donné l'adresse d'Esmée au chauffeur et ma dit revoir. Je ne l'ai plus jamais revu après ça. Elle s'est suicidée quelques mois après. A cause de mon père qui avait eu un liaison et avait été retrouvé mort dans les bras de sa maîtresse, infarctus.

Je souris, tout cela remontait à tellement loin.

-Mon Dieu. Tu as du beaucoup souffrir.

-Au début, oui. Ma mère représentait tout pour moi. Je me reproche de n'avoir pas su lui faire comprendre que moi aussi je l'aimais, qu'elle devait vivre pour moi. Mais…Au fond, je n'ai jamais pu la pardonner de m'avoir abandonné.

Bella et moi gardions le silence, je laissais la brise glacée me fouetter le visage. Je me sentais apaisé par la présence de Bella à mes cotés.

-Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais.

Je lui souris.

-Ne dis pas ça, personne ne sait ce qui peut arriver !

-Edward je suis sérieuse ! Je comprends pourquoi tu as autant de difficulté à t'engager. Je comprends pourquoi tu as peur, mais je sais que tu m'aimes ! Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire, je le sais, je le vois, je le sens. Et il faut que tu me croies.

Elle encadra mon visage de ses mains et me fixa.

-Je t'aime.

-Je te crois Bella.

Je pris ses poignets et écarta ses paumes.

-Mais j'ai peur de te faire souffrir. J'ai peur de te rendre malheureuse, de te perdre.

-Edward, les moments que je passe dans tes bras sont les plus beaux, les plus précieux qui soient. Je voudrais rester pour l'éternité avec toi ! Tu es si doux, si attentionné ! Tu ne te rends peut être pas compte mais tu es parfait !

Je lâchais un rire.

-Tu te trompes, c'est toi qui es comme ça !

-Non…

Elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et m'embrassa.

C'était comme si ça faisait très longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas embrassé, alors que notre dernière étreinte remontait que depuis le matin !

-Je ne te demande rien, juste de me laisser t'aimer.

Je souris contre ses lèvres, que je capturais tout de suite après. Je la pressais contre moi.

-Je… Je t'adore Bella…

Je nous fis tourner sur la plage. Nous entendions le son de la musique provenant du restaurant et je me mis à bouger au rythme de celui-ci.

-Tu es fou.

-Fou de toi.

-C'est un classique !

-Tu veux rentrer avec moi ?

-Hum… Je ne sais pas… J'hésite…

Elle recula un peu et je m'avançais vers elle.

-Allé, viens, on viens juste de baptiser notre lit…

**Salut ! **

**Alors, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre aussi et que cette histoire continue de vous plaire !! **

**Bon, ça n'a pas grand-chose à voir, mais je voulais juste vous dire de passer chez moi, un de ces quatre (c'est mon site, allez dans mon homepage sur mon profile et vous y serez).**

**J'ai créé un espace membre… Enfin, vous verrez bien.**

**Sinon, cette fic touche peu à peu à sa fin ! **

**Dites, vous voulez encore un Lemon demain ? **


	16. Chapter 15

**Bella POV**

Lorsque nous revenions au restaurant ils étaient tous partis ! A croire qu'ils avaient tous des choses à faire ! Nous roulions ensuite dans un silence paisible jusqu'à chez lui. J'étais tellement soulagée de retrouver ce chemin ! Le matin même, j'avais pensé que je n'aurais plus la chance de le parcourir ! J'étais frébile à l'idée de ce qui nous attendait. Et je n'étais pas la seule. Nous restions collés l'un contre l'autre en parcourant les derniers mètres qui nous séparais de notre lit. Je souris bêtement à cette pensé. Ca m'avait tellement plu lorsque ces mots étant sortis de sa bouche. Comme la veille, la chambre était illuminée par le halo de la lune, lui donnait un aspect féerique.

Je me tournais vers lui et lui souris.

-Alors, qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

-Enlève ta robe.

-Fais le toi. Le défiais je.

Je me mordis la lèvre en le voyant avancer vers moi, avec son regard pénétrant. La fermeture de la robe se trouvait le long de mes cotes, et il la fit descendre avec une lenteur exagérée, me mettant au supplice de ses doigts qui se promenaient sur ma peau. Il s'aperçu que je ne portais pas de soutien gorge et je vis sa mâchoire se crisper. Je souriais toujours devant son expression sérieuse et appliquée. Il m'enleva la robe, me laissant presque nue devant ses yeux avides de désir.

-A ton tour maintenant.

Je le torturais de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait avec moi, déboutonnant sa chemise lentement, j'écartais les pans et caressais son ventre jusqu'à son erection, il gémit et me repoussa sur le lit. Il finit de se déshabiller tout en me fixant avant de se coucher sur moi. Le regard mêlé au mien, nous nous embrassions avec ardeur, exigence. Je promenai mes mains sur les muscles de son dos, le serrant encore plus contre moi. Je faillis protester lorsqu'il quitta ma bouche pour respirer. Une lueur amusée brillait dans ses yeux alors qu'il m'enlevait la dernière entrave qui l'empêchait de s'unir à moi. Enfin il me pénétra, un râle de plaisir s'échappa de nous.

-Je t'aime, murmurais je à bout de souffle, tandis qu'il me prouvait avec passion tout l'amour qu'il ressentait envers moi. Je passais les jambes autour de ses hanches pour être mieux possédée. Il bougea avec fougue, une déferlante de plaisir s'abattit sur nous, et je m'agrippais à ses épaules avant de basculer dans un fabuleux orgasme, ensemble.

Puis, encore secoués par l'intensité du plaisir que nous venions de ressentir, il demeura en moi. Ses mains erraient sur mon corps, traçaient comme des arabesques sur mes cuisses toujours serrées contre lui. Il me dévorait le cou de baisers et de douces morsures, me faisant soupirer pour lui.

-Bella…

Il vint m'effleurer les seins, décrivant des cercles érotiques, je m'arquai, pressant mon sexe contre le sien.

Tout de suite, je le sentis durcir en moi, pendant un instant, je crus qu'il allait à nouveau bouger, mais il resta immobile. Je n'étais pas très contente et voulais précipiter les choses mais il m'arrêta, posant des mains puissantes au creux de mes reins.

-Pas encore Bella… Ne bouge pas encore….

Sa voix était presque suppliante, et malgré l'envie qui me tenaillait, j'obéis. Il se retira presque totalement de moi, pris appuis sur ses mains et se jeta sur l'un de mes seins. J'en eu le souffle coupé. Il happa, étira, pressa sa bouche sur le mamelon tendu, lécha l'aréole à petits coups de langues. J'étais dans un état second. Il revint en moi d'un coup de rein puissant, et je faillis jouir à l'instant, il buta au fond de moi, me caressant intérieurement. Je ne sais pas comment, mas il réussit à se maîtriser. Il prit une profonde respiration, nicha sa tête contre mon cou, me mordillant le lobe de l'oreille. Il bougea lentement, tendrement, nous prodiguant de douces voluptés. J'étais complètement abasourdie par le plaisir incommensurable que nous partagions.

-Edward… C'était fabuleux….

-Je sais, me sourit il, taquin. Je me lovais contre lui, encore toute tremblante des fortes émotions que nous avions partagées avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Une chaude odeur de café me chatouilla les narines à mon réveil. J'ouvris les yeux, me demandant si tout avait été bien réel. Mais les bras d'Edward autour de moi me rappela me fit comprendre que oui.

-Salut ma toute belle. Sa voix veloutée dans mon oreille me fit frémir.

-Salut.

Je me retournais dans ses bras pour le voir me sourire.

-Bien dormi ?

-Oh oui ! C'est dommage qu'il soit déjà l'heure de se réveiller !

-Il faut que je te dépose chez toi pour que tu te changes. Me dit il, sans bouger d'un pouce.

-On a plein de boulot aujourd'hui. Ajoutais je, nichant ma tête contre sa poitrine.

-Et si on prenait des vacances ?

-Hum…

-C'est un oui ou un non ?

-C'est un oh oui !

Il fut secoué d'un petit rire, mais s'obligea à se lever.

-Allé paresseuse, on verra ça avec Carlisle. Vu qu'il est sur son nuage, on aura sûrement une chance de l'amadouer. Je t'ai fais du café, tu peux aller te servir, le temps que je prenne une douche.

Puis nous nous rendions chez moi avant d'aller travailler.

Au boulot, tout le monde nous dévisagea avec intérêt en nous voyant arriver ensemble, main dans la main. C'était tellement évident que nous étions heureux !

-Alors ! Vous voilà enfin ! On a cru que vous n'alliez pas venir aujourd'hui !! S'exclama Alice en nous voyant entrer dans la salle de réunion.

-C'était pas l'envie qui nous a manqué ! Lui avouais je ;

Nous nous installions parmi eux, sous leurs regards ravis.

-Tu nous laisseras tranquille maintenant ? Lui demanda Edward avec un sourire.

-Je ne sais pas...

Elle dit mine de réfléchir, mais Rose intervint.

-Ben sur que oui ! Maintenant, on va se consacrer à nous ! Et juste à nous.

Emmet sembla être d'accord avec elle. Alice bouda un peu mais Jazz, lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille qui amena un sourire coquin sur ses lèvres. Carlisle arriva, et nous félicita Edward et moi.

-Je pense que vous devriez rendre ça encore plus officiel, nous dit il. On a reçu des milliers de lettres du publique, voulant à tout prix savoir si vous étiez ensemble ou pas.

-Et qu'est ce que tu veux exactement ? Qu'on l'annonce dans les titres du journal ?

-Non, un simple communiqué de presse suffira. Nous sourit il.

-Excusez moi de vous interrompre…

Angéla passa la tête ans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-Bella, il y a quelqu'un qui voudrait te voir.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Carlisle me fit signe que je pouvais sortir.

La rousse flamboyante qui m'attendrait dans mon bureau ne pouvait être que Victoria.

-Hey ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

Elle me prit au dépourvu lorsqu'elle sauta dans mes bras.

-Bella !

Je la serrais contre moi, surprise par cet élan cette tendresse en sachant que nous n'avions jamais été très proche.

-Je… Je ne te demande pas comment tu vas.

-Tu l'as appris aussi ?

-Oui, je suis navré. Assieds toi, je t'en prie.

-Merci.

Elle s'installa en face de moi et je vins me poster contre le bureau pour être en face d'elle.

-Alors, comment prends tu les choses ?

Elle soupira.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru James capable de me faire une chose pareille. Et avec quelqu'un que je considérais comme mon amie !

-Jane a toujours été quelqu'un d'hypocrite et d'ambitieuse. Et ton mari… Tu ne le mérites pas.

-J'ai été tellement aveugle. Il parait qu'il y a eut plein d'autres qui sont passés par son lit! Tu te rends compte !! Tout ça juste sous mon nez, et j'étais tellement stupide que j'ai rien vu.

-Tu l'aimais, c'est tout.

-Tu le savais ? Me demanda t-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Je…

Comment allais je lui raconter tout ce qui s'était passé entre son mari et moi. Ses yeux cernés et gonflés par les larmes témoignaient de la tristesse qu'il lui avait causée.

-J'ai toujours su qu'il n'était pas intègre. Quand je travaillais pour lui, il m'avait déjà fait plusieurs avances…

Elle se leva d'un bond et serra les poings.

-Mais je les ai toujours repoussés c'est pour ça qu'il m'a viré.

-Mais c'est toi qui es partie !

-Non, il la fait croire à tout le monde, mais c'était faux.

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit alors ?

-Parce que je ne voulais pas briser votre vie de famille. Tu as toujours accordé tellement d'importance aux valeurs familiales et…

-Tu as préféré me laisser me faire humilier !

-Victoria, ce n'était pas mon intention, je t'assure !

Elle baisa les yeux puis se détendit.

-Excuse moi, je ne sais plus ce que je dis. Il m'a rendu folle. Si tu avais vu les regards que me jetait tout le monde lorsque la photo est sortie.

-Et que compte tu faire ?

Elle garda le silence.

-Ne me dis pas que tu vas retourner avec lui !!

-Je… Je ne sais pas… Il m'a dit qu'il allait rompre avec Jane, qu'elle n'allait plus travailler pour lui…

-Tu l'as dit toi-même ! Il t'a déjà trompé par le passé ! Qu'est ce qui te fait croire qu'il ne le fera plus ?

-Victoria ?

Edward venait d'entrer et je fus étonné de voir le sourire que cette dernière lui adressa. J'avais l'impression qu'elle était une tout autre femme que celle, dévasté, que j'avais vu il n'y avait à peine quelques secondes.

-Edward ! Tu vas bien ?

-Oui. Victoria, je suis désolé pour James et toi.

Elle eut un sourire contraint pris son sac et se leva.

-Je suis de passage en ville, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Mais, Bella, est ce que nous pourrions nous revoir dans l'après midi?

Je jetais un coup d'oeil à Edward qui hocha la tête doucement.

-D'accord.

-Bien, je passe te chercher tout à l'heure pour aller prendre un café.

Elle dit au revoir à Edward et s'en alla.

-Eh bien, elle n'a pas l'air trop mal !

-Elle m'impressionne ! Avantage que tu n'arrive elle était au bord des larmes, et maintenue regarde là, elle est droite comme uni.

-Victoria a toujours su préserver les apparences. Qu'est ce qu'elle te voulait ?

Edward s'approcha de moi, passa les ras autour de mes reins et m'embrasa légèrement avant qu je ne lui réponde :

-Je pense qu'elle a besoin de se confier. Jane et elle étaient un peu les meilleures amies, et vu ce qui s'est passé…

-Bella, tu es la meilleure, toujours à k ;'écoute.

-Il le faut bien, elle en a besoin et vient de réaliser qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup d'amis sur qui compter.

Edwards m'embrassa à nouveau mais cette fois ci, il appondit un peu plus le baiser, se collant contre moi, qui étais toujours assise sur le bureau.

-Tu sais que j'ai envie de te prendre encore ?

-Je le sens. Lui souris je. Il captura à nu veau mes lèvres, avant de devoir nous séparer dans un grognement rauque.

-Ouhd ! C'est donc là que tu te cachais !!

-Alice ! Tu as promis ! Gémis je en la voyant apparaître dans mon bureau.

-Vous êtes sur votre lieu de travail ! Edward, retourne à ton bureau ! Sinon tu pourras dire adieu aux congés que papa viens de vous accorder !!

J'haussais les sourcils.

-Tu as réussis ?

-Oui, il nous accorde quelques jours. La semaine prochaine.

-Génial !

Je l'embrassais, et le grattement de gorge d'Alice nous fis nous séparer.

-Qu'est ce que tu nous veux Alice ?

-Je vx parler avec Bella.

Voyant qu'Edward ne bronchait pas, elle insista :

-C'est important.

-Et tu ne peux pas ket faire en ma présence ?

-Non.

-Edward, laisse nous. Lui souris je.

Il sorti à contre cœur, lançant à Alice un regard meurtrier.

-Alors, qu'est ce que tu avais d'aussi important à me dire ?

**Alice POV**

-C'est à propos de Victoria. Je l'ai croisé, et elle ne me dit rien qui vaille.

-Comment peux tu la juger sur la première impression ? Tu ne la connais même pas !

-Bella, je me trompe rarement sur les gens ! Et… Tu te souviens de Carmen ?

-Elle était cinglée.

-Non, je ne crois pas ! Elle t'a bien vu embrasser Edward, non ?

-Alice, elle a eu un coup de chance. Mais c'est tout !

-Tu n'as pas vu le regard qu'elle avait ! Me dit Alice.

-Qui ?

-Victoria ! Quand elle est sortie de ton bureau, elle avait l'air… Dangereuse…

-On venait de parler de James, et je l'avais dit quel porc il était, elle devait être en colère.

-Arrête de la défendre !

-Mais elle est mon amie ! Elle a besoin de soutien ! Pas de gens qui la juge sans savoir !

Je croisais les bas, un peu sur la défensive.

-Tu es beaucoup trop gentille Bella.

-C'est une qualité.

-Ca peut vite devenir un défaut une fois que les gens ont compris à qui ils ont à faire.

-Alice, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi.

-Mais… Je t'aime Bella, j'ai peur qu'il t'arrive malheur.

-Il ne va rien m'arriver.

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue et me regarda dans les yeux.

-Je t'aime aussi Alice. Mais tu ne parlais pas de boulot toute à l'heure ? Figure toi que j'en ai plein et pas beaucoup de temps pour le faire.

-Tu verras ça cet après midi !

-Je ne peux pas, je vais prendre un café avec Victoria.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu vas avec elle !

-Elle me l'a demandé. Tu ne vas tout de même pas en faire tout un drame !

-Bella, j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment !

-Je ne vois pas ce qui peut m'arriver !

-Elle pourrait empoisonner ton café !

Bella éclata de rire, mais moi, je voyais plusieurs choses qui pouvait lui arriver si elle se rendait à ce rendez vous !

-Je ne plaisante pas Bella !

-Alice. N'insiste pas. Tu pourrais me laisser s'il te plait ?

Je soupirais et finis par obtempérer pour me réfugier dans le bureau de Jasper.

-Pourquoi es tu dans cet état ?

-C'est Bella, je suis inquiète.

**Jasper**** POV**

-Victoria, elle a l'air louche.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Je ne sais pas… C'est une impression, quand elle est passée à coté de moi tout à l'heure…

-Alice, mon ange, tu sais ce qui se passe dans sa vie… Elle doit être sur les nerfs.

-J'ai peur pour Bella, elles doivent se retrouver cet après midi et… Je ne sais pas, j'ai peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

-Alice, tu deviens parano ou quoi ?

-Non ! Je ne comprends simplement pas comment une fille comme elle a pu devenir une amie de Bella !

-Tu n'es pas jalouse au moins ?

-Tu dis n'importe quoi !!

-Non, parce que tu agis comme si ça t'énervait de voir Bella proche d'une autre personne…

-Jazz, j'espérais en venant ici trouver un appui, pas de me faire critiquer !

-Et que croyais tu que je te dise ? Je ne connais Victoria que de vue ! Elle m'avait l'air un peu froide, mais c'est tout !

Alice soupira bruillament, me montrant à quel point elle était irritée.

-Tu devrais te détendre un peu. Tout va bien ! Nous sommes heureux tous les deux, Rose est avec Emmet, ton père avec Esmé, Edward avec Bella… Qu'est ce que tu veux de plus ?

-Etre sereine, et pas avec cette boule d'angoisse dans la poitrine !

Je ne voyais pas comment la rassurer. Elle préféra sortir du bureau et je me levais pour essayer de l'arrêter.

-Tu ne comptes tout de même pas la suivre dans ses faits et geste ?

Elle ne répondit pas et s'éloigna vers Rose qui venait de sortir du bureau d'Edward avec une pile de dossier.

-Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? Me demanda Emmet.

-Elle a peur pour Bella.

-Pourquoi ?

**Emmet POV**

-Je dois avouer que cette rousse ne m'a pas plu non plus.

-Pourquoi ?

-Elle a trop de cheveux, ça doit forcément cacher quelque chose.

- Emmet, ce n'est pas drôle.

-Mais je ne veux pas l'être. Tu trouves pas ça bizarre toi qu'elle vienne jusqu'ici, juste pour parler avec Bella ? Et de James en plus !!

Rose, Alice, Jazz et moi étions réunis autour de notre déjeuner. Ed et Bella avaient voulu passer le leur ensemble.

-Bella en pense quoi ? Demanda Rose en mordillant dans son sandwich.

-Que Victoria est venue la voir parce qu'elle n'a pas d'amis.

-Je vois …

-Et elle veut la revoir cet après midi. C'est fou non ?

-Elle est peut être de passage en ville, c'est tout.

-Moi je trouve ça tout de même suspect. Vous vous souvenez de Carmen ? De sa réaction lorsqu'elle a touché Bella.

Nous nous en souvenions très bien.

-Peut être qu'on devrait aller la voir ? Elle pourrait nous aider ! Proposais je.

-Emmet, c'était une cinglée ! Me dit Rose.

-Je suis d'accord avec lui. Rétorqua Alice. Elle saura peut être quelque chose.

-Mais vous avez perdu la tête ? Fit Jasper. En quoi une voyante pourrait nous aider ?

-Elle aura peut être vu quelque chosé !

-Ca fait un peu trop de peut être ! J'ai des doutes sur Victoria, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle s'en prendra à Bella.

-Rose, viens avec moi, s'il te plait, juste pour me rassurer.

Personne ne pouvait résister à Alice lorsqu'elle prenait cet air implorant.

-Très bien. Finit elle par céder.

Je l'embrassais brièvement lorsqu'elle et Alice sortirent.

-Il faut qu'on aille en parler à Edward.

Jasper acquiesça et nous sortions à notre tour.

**Rose POV**

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait là ?

Alice écarta le rideau de perle pour entrer dans le cabinet de Carmen. Assise dans un fauteuil elle nous regardait avec un grand sérieux.

-Bonjour Carmen. Lui sourit Alice.

Je me contentais de hocher la tête.

J'étais tendue. Alice avait réussit à me contaminer avec son stress. Je ne croyais pas au surnaturel, mais le cabinet de Carmen était tellement… mystique… Je décidais d'aller droit au but :

-Nous sommes venues au sujet de…

-Bella. Je sais.

J'haussais les sourcils.

-J'ai fais un horrible cauchemar à son sujet hier soir. Je crois qu'elle court un grand danger.

Alice se tourna vers moi, avec anxiété, même si je pouvais lire sur son visage qu'elle me disait « je te l'ai ben dit ».

-C'est ce que je pensais.

-Vous devez essayer de l'empêcher ! Vite !

Alice fut pris de panique.

-Qu'est ce que vous avez vu exactement ? Lui demandais je alors qu'Alice était déjà sortie. Elle ne pourrait pas aller bien loin vu que mes clés de voitures étaient avec moi.

-Le feu. Essayez de l'empêcher d'approcher du feu !

Je sortis et retrouvas Alice qui venait de raccrocher.

-Bella est avec Victoria !!

**Edward POV**

-Edward, il faut que je file…

-Pas déjà…

-Victoria m'attend ! Il faut que j'y aille si je veux arriver à temps pour présenter le journal avec toi.

-Tu m'abandonnes ?

Elle me sourit, puis m'embrassa avec tendresse.

-Jamais.

-Alors envoie lui balader.

- Je ne peux pas, tu sais bien qu'elle a besoin de moi.

-Mais moi aussi.

Elle avait réussit à me rendre totalement dépendant d'elle. Je m'accrochais à elle comme un enfant à la jupe de sa mère.

-Edward, rigola t-elle. On se retrouve dans quelques instants !

-C'est déjà beaucoup trop !

Je me penchais pour lui voler encore un baiser, puis je la laissais partir.

-Reviens moi vite.

Elle me souriait en sortant rejoindre Victoria. Cette dernière portait un tailleur rouge feu qui était en harmonie avec sa crinière, elle l'attendait patiemment à l'accueil. Le sourire qu'elle adressa à Bella me fit grincer des dents. Même si j'avais pitié d'elle, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle tenait tant à lui parler. J'allais lui parler lorsque mon téléphone sonna.

-Edward ?

-Oui ?

-C'est Alec.

J'entrais dans mon bureau, assez surpris de recevoir son appel. Alec était le frère de Jane, et une vieille connaissance. Je me demandais comment il avait fait pour avoir mon numéro !

-Tu vas bien ?

-Non. Je t'appelle parce que…

Son vieux se brisa. Il semblait être en train de pleurer.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Jane… Elle est à l'hôpital, on a mis le feu chez elle

-Quoi ? Comment est ce arrivé ?

-Si je t'appelle c'est parce que je crains pour Bella. Nous savions que James en avait après elle lorsqu'elle travaillait ici… Et Jane, n'a que le nom de Bella à la bouche…

Je sortis du bureau pour m'apercevoir qu'elle était déjà partie.

-Où est James ?

-La police est à sa recherche. Apparemment il a quitté la ville.

-Alec, j'espère que Jane va se rétablir, merci de m'avoir prévenu.

Je raccrochais, pris mes clés et sortis des locaux. J'étais arrivé au parking sous terrain lorsque j'entendis la voix d'Emmet.

-Attrape le Edward !!

Je me retournais, juste à temps pour voir James courir un peu plus loin, poursuivit par Emmet et Jasper. Je me mis à courir aussi dans sa direction. Il s'aperçu que j'étais à ses trousses et se tourna vers moi, l'air affolé. Il ne vit pas que Jasper et Emmet se trouvaient devant lui. Il heurta Emmet et recula. J'étais arrivé à sa hauteur et il se trouva encerclé.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous là salop ? Lui demanda Emmet.

-On t'avait pourtant prévenu de ne pas l'approcher !

-Tu voulais lui faire quoi ? Essayer de la tuer comme tu l'as fait avec Jane ?

Je tremblais de rage et lui assénais un violent coup de poing. Il bascula en arrière, je lui pris par le col de sa chemise et me préparais à lui donner un autre coup lorsqu'il me dit paniquer :

-C'est Victoria !!

**Hé ! Hé ! Hé !**

**Vous ne vous y attendiez pas, hein ???**

**Allé quelques Reviews et vous aurez la suite demain !!**

**BisouXoXo !**


	17. Chapter 16

**Bella POV**

-Tu es mon amie, hein ?

Nous nous trouvions dans la voiture de location de Victoria, une incroyable Mercedes noire. Nous avions dessauté la ville et à présent il y avait peu de circulation et la foret dense nous entourait.

-Bien sur. Victoria, où allons nous…

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que James te faisait des avances ?

-Heu… c'était pour te protéger. Il n'y a plus rien par ici, tu ferais mieux de faire demi tour.

-Et pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit qu'il était venu récemment? Que vous vous étiez vus ?

-Je…

Son attitude commençait à me faire vraiment peur.

-Je t'avais pourtant prévenue que je ferais de ta vie un cauchemar. Je te l'avais dit, oui ou non ??

-C'était… Toi ?

Je me souvenais soudain d'une vieille discussion que nous avions eut un jour, Victoria et moi. Elle m'avait parlé de ses phobies et je lui avais dit ce que je détestais. C'était comme ça qu'elle avait appris à propos des roses et des araignées… Mon coeur se mit à battre à un rythme effréné. Mon Dieu ! J'aurais du écouter Alice…

-Pourquoi ?

-Il était obsédé par toi. Un jour j'ai trouvé des photos de toi dans son bureau, c'est là que j'ai compris… Quand tu es parti, j'ai cru que c'était réglé, que tout allait redevenir comme avant, mais tu es réapparue ! Il visionnait des centaines de fois ton journal… Tu te rends compte !! Il m'a même demandé pourquoi je ne me teindrais pas les cheveux !!

Elle lâcha un rire effrayant et appuya sur l'accélérateur. Mon téléphone vibra dans ma poche. Je mourrais d'envie de décrocher.

-Tout ça parce que c'était toi qu'il voulait !! Quand il est rentré il y a quelques semaines avec son nez cassé, il a refusé de me raconter ce qui s'est passé. Et c'est là qu'il a commencé à voir Jane… Elle portait une perruque rien que pour lui plaire.

-Victoria, arrête la voiture. On va en parler calme…

-NE ME DIS PAS CE QUE JE DOIS FAIRE !!!

J'enlevais discrètement ma ceinture de sécurité et voulu ouvrir la portière, mais elle était verrouillée.

-Calme toi…

-Bella, je suis très calme ! Je veux juste parler avec une amie ! Alors, qu'est ce que je disais déjà ? Oh oui…Jane. Elle aussi se disait mon amie. Mais elle n'a pas hésité à coucher avec mon mari, juste pour avoir une promotion !! Alors je l'ai tué.

Je me pétrifiais d'effroi.

-Quoi ??

-Avant de venir ici, j'ai mis le feu chez elle. Elle dormait dans sa chambre, c'était facile. Mais toi, je vais te faire payer !

-Pourquoi Victoria ? Je n'ai rien fait !!

-Si tu disparais, il reviendra à moi !!

-James ne vaut pas tout ça ! Pense à tes enfants…

-Je t'interdis de le rabaisser !

-Pourtant il n'a pas hésité à te faire passer pour une moins que rien ! Lui rappelais je sortant de mes gongs.

Tout se fit très rapidement. Je lui donnais un coup de coude en plein dans le visage. Elle lâcha le volant, et je le pris, nous faisant dévier de trajectoire. Mais elle se repris rapidement et me saisit par les cheveux, me poussa violement contre la vitre de la voiture. Mais je n'allais pas la laisser faire ! Je recommençais, et cette fois elle perdit le contrôle de la voiture…

**Edward POV**

-Où sont elles allées ??!!

Je frappais James une nouvelle fois. Jasper intervint et me sépara de lui.

-Je ne sais pas !! Elle a perdu la tête ! Elle devient folle !!

-C'est ta faute, connard ! Mais c'est trop tard maintenant ! Dis nous où elle l'a emmené !

-Je ne sais pas ! Je venais avertir Bella ! Victoria a loué une voiture et le chalet dans lequel nous nous rendons quand on vient ici. C'est comme ça que j'ai su qu'elle allait s'en prendre à Bella.

-Conduis nous là bas alors ! Jasper, appelle les flics.

-Quelle voiture avait elle ? Lui demanda Jasper, tout aussi nerveux que nous, prenons son téléphone.

-Une Mercedes noire.

Emmet poussa James jusque dans ma voiture et monta devant avec moi.

-Tu es sure que tu peux conduire ? Me demanda t-il.

Je ne répondis pas et sortis du parking.

-Le chalet se trouve à la sortie de la ville, dans la foret. M'indiqua James. Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ! Oh mon Dieu !

-Tu avais tout James. Tu n'as à t'en prendre qu'à toi !

-Je ne voulais pas tout ça !

Une voiture me klaxonna lorsque je lui fis une queue de poisson. Mais personne ne parla dans la voiture. Je roulais à toute vitesse. Brûlant les vitesses autorisées. Une sirène retentit bientôt et je vis les lumières d'une voiture de police derrière moi. J'accélérais davantage, prenant la sortie de la ville.

-Merde ! Entendis je Emmet.

Je ralentis brusquement en apercevant une Mercedes noire sur le toit à quelque mètre de nous

Bella !

Je sortis et couru vers la voiture.

-Bella !!!

Une épaisse fumée sortait de la voiture accidentée. Des traces de pneu sur la route témoignaient de la violence qu'avait de l'accident.

-Victoria !! Entendis je James hurler dans mon dos. Je m'étais approché de la voiture, me penchais pour sauver ma Bella… Et me pétrirais.

Il y avait pas mal de sang mais aucune trace d'elles.

-Il n'y a personne !!

Le policier qui nous poursuivait avança vers nous. C'était un homme imposant avec les cheveux ramassés en queue de cheval.

-Ecartez vous ! La voiture peut exploser.

Je reculais.

-La voiture est vide ! Dis je à Emmet.

-Vous êtes sur ? Me demanda le policier.

-Oui…

Je ne savais plus quoi penser. James leva les yeux, il était tombé à genoux devant nous.

-Pourquoi rouliez vous aussi vite ? Me demanda l'officier.

-Bella était dans la voiture avec la femme de cet…homme. Dit Emmet.

-Bella Swan ? Demanda le policier, interloqué. J'haussais la tête, tout en scrutant autour de nous, cherchant un indice de l'endroit par où elles étaient passées. Je vis soudain des traces de sang et me dirigeais vers elles.

-Chef Swan, c'est Jake, oui… On a une piste pour votre fille ! A la sortie de la ville, il y a eu un accident….

Je n'entendis pas la suite. Je suivais les traces de sang qui menaient vers la foret.

-James ! Montre nous où se trouve ce chalet ! Lui disait Emmet.

-Par ici ! Criais je, avançant dans la foret. Le policier, Jake, arriva rapidement près de moi et se pencha pour toucher les traces de sangs.

-Elles sont encore toutes fraîches. Dit il.

-Venez, c'est par là.

James passa devant nous, et il se dirigeait là où les traces de sangs nous conduisaient….

**Bella POV**

J'avais un mal de crâne horrible. Je gémis et avant d'ouvrir les yeux, les images de la voiture faisant un tonneau, les cris que nous avions poussés Victoria et moi, m'assaillirent. Mon corps était endolori et je voulus me toucher la tête, je sentais qu'un liquide chaud coulait sur ma joue. Mais je ne pus pas, j'avais les mains attachées. J'ouvris brusquement les yeux, et du cligner plusieurs fois, je me trouvais dans une pièce que je n'avais jamais vu. Elle était vide et…

-Victoria…

-Ah ! Tu te réveilles enfin !

Elle boita vers moi. Elle n'avait plus grand chose à voir avec la femme élégante de tout à l'heure. Elle avait un peu de sang sur le visage, une écorchure au front…Sa tenue était déchirée.

Je baissais les yeux et constatais que je n'étais pas mieux. J'étais souillée par de la terre et du sang…

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Ma voix était faible, je me sentais faible. J'avais mal un peu partout.

J'aperçu un bidon vert dans sa main et une forte odeur d'essence s'y dégageais. Je levais la tête, même si elle me faisait atrocement souffrir.

-Je me venge Bella.

Elle m'adressa un espèce de sourire malsain et je ressentis une envie de vomir. Cette odeur mêlée à celle du sang me rendait malade…

-Victoria, ne fais pas ça…

J'avais compris ce qu'elle comptait faire. Dans mon dos, j'essayais de me défaire du nœud qui retenait mes mains.

-C'est trop tard Bella. Je vais t'éliminer. Il faut que tu disparaisses !

Elle se pencha vers moi et écarta une mèche de cheveux de mes yeux. Des larmes s'étaient mises à couler sans que je n'y prenne conscience.

-Je t'en prie ! Je ne veux pas de James ! J'aime EDWARD !!!

-Menteuse !

Elle me gifla et je basculais en arrière avec la chaise, tombant lourdement sur le sol.

Elle versa le bidon d'essence tout en s'éloignant vers la porte.

-Victoria !! Je t'en conjure !!

-Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites !

J'étais paniquée. Je sentais que mon heure était proche, je tentais vainement de me détacher, de bouger la chaise sur laquelle j'étais attachée. Mon cœur se mit à battre à tout allure lorsque je la vis retirer un briquet.

-Victoria…

-Adieu, Bella.

Elle jeta le briquet et je vis avec horreur le feu se diriger droit vers moi…

**Edward POV**

-Tu es sur que c'est par ici ?

James acquiesça. Il commençait à faire nuit, l'épaisse foret qui nous entourait devenait de plus en plus obscure. Nous entendions soudain des craquements près de nous. Et je vis les cheveux roux de Victoria sortir derrière un arbre.

-Toi !! Où est Bella ??

Je l'avais agrippée et l'acculais contre l'arbre.

-C'est trop tard. Me dit elle, me regardant avec d'immenses yeux vides de tout sentiments.

-Où est elle ?

Lui demandais je à nouveau, la cognant contre l'arbre à chaque mots. Une main me sépara d'elle. Je constatais qu'il s'agissait de Jake.

-Victoria?.. Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

La voix de James tremblait, et je vis Victoria écarquiller les yeux en le découvrant.

-James… Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Je serrais les poings, je n'allais pas assister à leur retrouvailles pendant que ma Bella…

-Par là ! Il y a le feu !! S'écria Emmet. Je me tournais et pu voir le chalet en feu.

-Mon Dieu ! Non !!

Je courrais comme un fou vers lui. Mon coeur tambourinait dans ma poitrine.

-Bella !! Bella !!

J'ouvrais la porte et du reculer vue l'épaisse fumée qui sortait. Des larmes, causées par la douleur ou la fumée m'embuaient les yeux. Je posais une main sur ma bouche et décidais d'entrer.

Je ne voyais pas grand-chose, quand soudain je l'entendis. Un faible murmure parmi les crépitements du feu qui dévorait le bois du chalet.

-Edward…

Et je la vis, étendue sur le sol, je m'avançais avec difficulté vers elle, le feu l'encerclait, créant autour d'elle un bouclier presque impénétrable. J'enlevais ma veste, la secouant sur les flammes, essayant de l'éteindre. J'arrivais à me frayer un chemin, et j'étais presque près d'elle…

-Edward !!

Je n'avais pas le temps de m'occuper d'Emmet qui m'avait appelé!

J'étais près d'elle.

-Bella….

Je la détachais rapidement et la pris dans mes bras.

Bella. J'étais à moitié soulagé de pouvoir la serrer contre moi. Je me redressais. Le feu avait repris possession des lieux, et était en train de consumer le chalet, un poteau de bois tomba juste devant nous, m'empêchant d'avancer.

Je posais les yeux sur elle. Si nous devions mourir, au moins ce serait ensemble.

-Par ici !!

Je nous tournais et vis qu'Emmet et Jake étaient parvenus à éteindre un peu le feu. Je courus vers eux, serrant encore plus ma précieuse Bella.

Je remplis mes poumons d'air frais, une fois que nous nous trouvions dehors. Je me mis à tousser, et un peu loin du chalet, déposais Bella sur le sol.

-C'était moins d'une. Fit Jake en s'accroupissant pour nous voir.

-Ca va? Me demanda Emmet.

Ce n'était pas moi qui comptait, mais Bella. Jake connaissait apparemment les gestes de premiers secours, la tête de Bella reposait sur mes genoux, il posa deux doigts sur son cou et leva les yeux vers moi.

-Elle respire encore.

Je caressais ses cheveux et laissais libre cours à mon envie de pleurer.

-Bella, réveille prie…

Les secours venaient d'arriver. Des ambulanciers s'accroupirent autour de nous et lui mis un masque à oxygène.

-Vous aussi ! Me fit l'un d'eux en m'en tendant un masque.

J'essayais de protester, surtout en voyant qu'ils essayaient de nous séparer Bella et moi.

-Monsieur, il faut qu'on s'occupe d'elle.

Je dus les laisser faire, et ils me conduisirent sur une civière pour s'occuper de moi. C'est à ce moment que je me rendis compte de la présence de Charlie. Il avait l'air désespéré, et voulu savoir ce que les urgentistes faisaient avec sa fille.

-Ca va Edward ?

Me demanda Sam.

Une équipe de pompier s'attelait à éteindre le feu. J'acquiesçais et il me sourit.

-Tu t'es montré héroïque. Fit il avant d'aller aider ses coéquipiers.

Une ambulancière vint s'occuper de moi.

-Vous avez eu de la chance votre fiancée et vous.

-Comment va-t-elle ? Lui demandais je.

Elle se tourna pour regarder comme moi l'équipe médicale s'occuper d'elle. Ils s'agitaient un peu trop autour d'elle. Je sautais de la civière.

-Attendez !

Je la repoussais. Quelque chose n'allait pas !

-Il faut y aller ! Disait quelqu'un d'une voix paniquée.

-Avertis les urgences ! On y va…

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ???

Charlie avait posé une main sur sa bouche et reculait. Personne ne me répondit.

-Dites moi ce qui se passe ??!!

-Edward, Bella doit être transporté d'urgence. Son cœur vient de s'arrêter.

**Emmet POV**

Je vis Edward tomber à genoux et l'ambulance s'éloigner, avec Bella à l'intérieur.

Jake compris comme moi que ça n'allait pas du tout. Il arrêta son interrogatoire et me laissa aller près de mon ami.

Il avait l'air complètement dévasté. Charlie aussi était dans un piteux état.

-Il faut qu'on y aille ! Leur dis je. Ils se regardèrent brièvement, l'air de comprendre qu'ils ne devaient pas rester là.

-Donne moi tes clés Charlie.

Ils me les lancèrent et nous nous dirigions vers la voiture.

J'avais toujours rêvé de conduire sa voiture de police. J'aurais préféré que ce soit dans une toute autre situation.

-Elle va s'en sortir.

Essayais je de le rassurer, ou de me rassurer, d'une voix pas rassurante du tout. Elle tremblait tellement j'avais peur du contraire.

**Rose POV**

Emmet arriva abattu. Alice, Jazz et moi attendions dans la salle d'attente des urgences. Nous avions vu Bella arriver, et nous étions très inquiets, son était alarmant. Je le pris dans mes bras, tandis qu'Alice et Jazz entouraient Edward. Charlie s'affala sur une chaise, et nous demanda.

-Où est elle ?

-Ils l'ont emmené au bloc.

Alice l'enlaça.

-Oh Charlie ! C'est réellement affreux ce qui c'est passé !!

Edward s'assit juste à coté de lui.

-Et toi, ça va ? Demandais je à Emmet.

-On va dire que oui.

-Edward, tu t'es brûlé aussi ? Lui demanda Alice en se mettant à sa hauteur, posant les doigts sur les pansements qui se trouvaient sur son bras.

**Alice POV**

-C'est rien.

-Edward, merci d'avoir sauvé ma fille.

Charlie et lui se dévisagèrent. Mais Edward garda le silence, il eut du mal à déglutir, comme s'il tentait de ravaler les sanglots qui menaçaient de jaillir. J'essuyais une larme.

Un silence pesant s'installa pendant près de deux heures d'attente. Carlisle et Esmée arrivèrent aussi, consolèrent Edward et Charlie et se joignirent à l'angoisse ambiante.

-Alors, vous avez des nouvelles ?

Je me tournais et vis un grand indien, en tenue de policier.

-Jacob, elle est toujours au bloc. Lui dit Charlie. Passant une main lasse sur son visage.

-Tu as arrêté Victoria ? Demanda Emmet.

-Oui, on l'a mis en détention provisoire. James est au commissariat. Et toi Edward ?

A nouveau, tous les regards se posèrent sur lui.

-Je l'aime. Fit il d'une voix sourde qui me déchira le couleur. Autant de douleur dans sa voix, l'expression de son visage. Ca m'était insupportable. Je fondis en larme dans les bras de Jasper.

**Jasper POV**

Jamais je n'avais vu Edward dans un état pareil. Nous étions tous accablés, mais sa douleur était de loin la plus intense. Charlie posa une main sur son épaule, et il le prit contre lui, comme un père qui consolerait son fils. Il pleura en silence contre Charlie qui lui aussi était secoué de sanglots.

-Vous êtes la famille de Bella Swan ? Demanda une femme. C'était un des médecins, qui s'était occupé de Bella.

-Oui. Lui répondis je. Comment va-t-elle ?

-Elle a inhaler beaucoup de fumée, a perdu pas mal de sang, mais nous avons réussit à stopper l'hémorragie et pour l'instant, son état est stable.

Nous nous autorisions enfin à respirer.

Je venais de réaliser que pendant tout ce temps nous avions contenus notre souffle.

-Est-ce qu'on peut la voir ? Demanda Charlie.

-Pour ce soir, un seul d'entre vous. Mais rapidement, elle est en soins intensifs.

Nous nous tournions vers les deux hommes.

-Vas y.

Edward eut un léger sourire pour remercier Charlie. Il passa une main sur son visage, essayant d'effacer un peu les traces de ses larmes.

-Allons y.

**Edward POV**

Je dus enfiler une blouse, des gants, un masque, un bonnet avant de pouvoir entrer. Ce rituel me sembla prendre un temps infini. J'étais impatient de la voir, mais en même temps j'avais tellement peur de ce qui m'attendait !

Ma douce Bella.

Etendue sur un lit d'hôpital, la tête bandée, une multitude de fils autour d'elle.

Tellement de fils qui sortaient d'elle.

J'eus beaucoup de mal à avaler ma salive. Je pris quelques bouffées d'air avant de m'approcher d'elle. Je ne devais pas pleurer tout de suite. Pas devant ma Bella.

Je me penchais vers elle, lui caressant du bout des doigts son visage. Elle était toujours belle, malgré sa pâleur, malgré les bleus qui s'étaient formés.

-Bella, ma chérie…. Si tu savais à quel point j'au eu peur. Je regrette de ne pas avoir eu le courage de te le dire avant. Je t'aime. Je t'aime tant ! Si tu venais à… partir… Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais…

Je soupirais, ravalant à nouveau mes sanglots.

-Tu m'avais pourtant juré… Tu m'as promis que tu ne m'abandonnerais jamais….

Je déposais un léger baiser sur son front. Tellement léger que ça ressemblait plus à un effleurement.

-Ne m'abandonne pas… Qu'est ce que je vais devenir sans toi ? Qui va présenter le journal avec moi ? Avec qui je vais partager ce grand lit…

-Edward….

Mon cœur manqua un battement et je tressaillis. Elle avait ouvert légèrement les yeux et je laissais la joie m'emporter.

-Ma chérie…

-Monsieur, il faut que vous la laissiez maintenant…

-Elle s'est réveillée !

L'infirmière s'avança et me sourit.

-C'est très bien ! Dites lui au revoir, je vais chercher les médecins.

-Bella, je t'aime.

J'embrassais ses paupières une à une.

-Je t'aime. Je t'aime.

-Edward…. Moi aussi…

-Je le sais.

Mes lèvres effleurèrent les siennes. Et je lui souris, je vis à travers mes larmes de joie l'éclat qui traversa ses yeux, me disant tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait. Nous gardions le silence, je la caressais toujours. J'étais ému de pouvoir la retrouver mais…

-Je dois te laisser te reposer…

-Non… Ne pars pas…

-Il le faut mon amour. Mais je te promets que je vais revenir…

* * *

**Oui ! On revient… **

** Lundi !!**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé !!!**

**Je vous souhaite de passer un agréable week end !**

**N'oubliez pas le ****bouton vert ****avant de partir ! Ca me fait toujours plaisir de vous lire ! ^^ **_**(Même si vous n'êtes pas très nombreuses pour les Reviews!!)**_

**BisouXoXo !**


	18. Chapter 17

**Bella POV**

J'avais entendu la voix tremblante d'Edward en train de me dire qu'il m'aimait. Pendant un instant, j'ai craint qu'elle ne soit pas réelle. Que j'avais tout imaginé. Alors, je voulus vérifier et parvins à ouvrir les yeux. Et il était bien là.

Edward, avec ses yeux remplis de larmes qui me fixaient avec tout l'amour du monde. Et je me sentis revivre avec seulement ce regard.

Mais j'étais tellement fatiguée que je finis par sombrer à nouveau dans le sommeil. Mais cette fois ci, je savais que j'allais me réveiller pour lui. Il était ma raison de vivre.

-Tu nous as fait une peur bleue Bells ! Fit Alice.

-Ne crie pas comme ça, elle dort toujours. Gronda Rose.

J'ouvris les yeux et constatais qu'ils étaient tous autour de moi.

-Salut la marmotte ! Me dit Emmet.

Je leur souris me provoquant un atroce mal de tête.

-Comment tu te sens ? Me demanda Jasper en s'approchant.

-J'ai soif…

-Bien sur ! Alice me tendit un gobelet d'eau et m'aida à boire.

-On est tellement heureux que tu t'en sois sortie !

-Et moi donc ! Leur dis je. Où est Edward ?

-Il est allé se reposer. Il est resté à ton chevet ces deux jours…

-Deux jours ?

-Oui, on t'a assommé d'anti-douleurs et tu as dormis pendant deux jours entiers !

Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année entra avec une troupe d'infirmière, obligeant mes amis à s'en aller.

-On revient tout de suite, le temps que tu te fasses examinée par le médecin.

Selon lui, je me rétablissais très bien, je garderais sans doute quelques cicatrices dues à l'accident, mais je n'aurais pas de séquelles. Edward arriva dans l'après midi, et vu le sourire radieux qu'il m'adressa, il était ravi de me voir éveillée.

-Tu m'as tellement manquée!

Il m'embrassa tendrement, puis s'assit sur le lit.

-Tu es mon héros!

-N'exagère pas…

-Si tu n'avais pas été là, je serais morte ! Tu as risqué ta vie pour moi…

-Parce qu'elle ne vaut rien sans toi !

Nous restions à nous dévisager un long moment. J'étais émue jusqu'aux larmes par ce qu'il me disait. Je n'avais pas pris conscience que j'étais devenue aussi importante à ses yeux.

-Je t'aime tellement ma Bella…

Il sécha les larmes qui avaient coulées sur ma joue du bout des doigts.

-Ne pleure pas…

-C'est juste que tu es si…

-Amoureux ?

Il lâcha un petit rire, puis redevint sérieux.

-Bella, je sais que ce n'est ni le moment, ni le lieu, mais j'aurais voulu te demander si tu… tu me laisserais m'occuper de toi à ta sortie…

Je fis mine de réfléchir.

-Tu as envie de jouer aux infirmiers avec moi ?

Il me sourit.

-J'aimerais bien, c'est un vieux fantasme.

-Dans ce cas, je dis pas non.

Edward ne me quitta que très rarement la semaine durant laquelle je du rester à l'hôpital.

Charlie ne fut pas en reste non plus, bien qu'il ne pu rester en permanence à mes cotés, il passa beaucoup de temps à mon chevet. Je constatais que sa relation avec Edward avait beaucoup changée ! Il ne jurait que par lui maintenant. Jacob Black, l'un de ses gars me rendit visite pour me parler des poursuites contre Victoria.

-Je ne porte pas plainte.

-Mais Bella, c'est complètement insensé ! Tu te rends compte qu'elle a essayé de te tuer.

-Elle me fait de la peine. Elle a pété un câble, mais elle a assez souffert comme ça à cause de James.

-Je ne te comprends pas. Me dit il, croisant ses bras. Ton père m'avait dit ce que tu avais décidé, mais je ne le croyais pas.

-Et bien tu le crois maintenant, papa m'a dit qu'elle allait être jugée pour la tentative de meurtre contre Jane à New York, je pense que ça devrait suffire.

-Mais…

-Jacob, cette femme a des enfants, elle a subit une énorme humiliation, ça suffit comme ça ! Surtout si elle a déjà un chef d'accusation contre elle, je ne veux pas en rajouter.

Jacob me dévisagea un instant, songeur.

-Tu es étonnante, tout autre personne aurait réclamé vengeance…

-Mais je ne suis pas tout le monde…

-Oui, ça j'avais compris. Dommage que je sois arrivé trop tard.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour te demander de sortir avec moi.

-Oh…

Qu'est ce que je pouvais bien répondre à ça ?

Edward arriva à cet instant, me sauvant une nouvelle fois.

-Bonjour Jacob.

-Bonjour Edward, j'étais venu voir si Bella n'avait pas changé d'avis concernant Victoria.

Edward m'embrassa légèrement sur le front, et m'adressa un sourire.

-Malheureusement, non. Fit il.

Lui non plus n'en revenait pas que je ne porte pas plainte. Mais il avait finit par accepter ma décision.

-Bien, alors rétablie toi Bella.

Jacob se pencha et m'effleura la main de ses lèvres chaudes.

-Je pourrais te parler une seconde ? Lui demanda Edward. Je reviens tout de suite mon amour.

Ils me laissèrent un instant, Edward voulait sans doute s'assurer que personne ne reviendrait me faire du mal. Il était devenu extrèmement protecteur envers moi.

-Bonjour Bella.

Je tressaillis en voyant James entrer dans ma chambre en portant une blouse de médecin et refermer la porte derrière lui.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Sors, sinon j'appelle…

-Non, tu ne feras pas ça.

Ma respiration se coupa lorsque je le vis pointer une arme sur moi.

Mais c'était du délire !! Pas encore !!!

-J'ai appris pour Ed et toi. Qu'est ce qu'il peut bien avoir de plus que moi, hein ?

-Tu a vraiment envie d'entendre la réponde. Murmurais je.

Je faisais glisser ma main le long du lit, essayant d'atteindre le bouton pour appeler les infirmières.

-Je t'aime Bella…

-Non, tu es un malade, un obsédé. Il faut que tu te fasses soigner…

Il s'était approché de moi et se pencha, mettant l'arme juste sous mon cou. Juste au moment où j'avais réussit à appuyer sur le bouton.

-C'est à cause de toi que Victoria a pété les plombs, est ce que tu as pensé à elle ! A tes enfants ? Au mal que tu leur a fait ? A Jane qui a failli mourir par ta faute…. Parce que tout est…

-Tais toi !!! La ferme Bella, c'est toi, toi qui m'a rendu comme ça !! Si tu avais accepté ma proposition à New York, tout aurait été différent ! Je me suis peut être mal pris, mais on peut encore recommencer….

Je secouais la tête, appuyant à nouveau sur le bouton, tandis qu'il pressait l'arme de plus en plus sur mon cou…

Il était tout proche de moi, je sentais clairement son haleine remplie d'alcool me fouetter le visage, mon cœur s'accélérait.

-James, éloigne toi d'elle.

Il se redressa d'un coup, l'arme toujours sous mon cou.

Jacob et Edward se trouvaient devant la porte, Edward me fixait, les yeux écarquillés. Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas crier.

-Sortez ! Ou j'appuie sur la détente !

-James, ça sert à bien, tu es foutu.

-Je sais, je n'ai plus rien à perdre. C'est pour ça que je veux Bella pour moi.

Il se retourna vers moi, j'eus du mal à déglutir mais je le regardais droit dans les yeux, affrontant son regard de dément. Je refusais de perdre la face devant lui, malgré le tremblement de mes lèvres et le battement frénétique de mon cœur. Il eut un léger sourire et je sentis comment sa main se resserrer autour de l'arme, pouvant presque entendre le bruit que faisait la détente sous son doigt. Je fermais les yeux.

Le coup de feu retentit et je m'attendais à ressentir une douleur… Mais au lieu de ça, je sentis le poids de James m'écraser. Je m'autorisais à hurler, essayant de le dégager de moi et il tomba lourdement sur le sol.

-Je suis là, Bella, tout va bien…

J'étais secouée de sanglots incontrôlables dans les bras puissants d'Edward auxquels je me cramponnais.

-Edward… J'ai cru que…

-Chut….

Des médecins entrèrent rapidement dans la chambre pour s'occuper de James. Mais apparemment, il était trop tard.

Jacob secoua la tête et mes larmes redoublèrent.

Plus tard, on me changea de chambre, et un psy vint me voir. Mais ce dont j'avais besoin avant tout, c'était d'Edward.

**Edward**** POV**

Lorsque j'avais voulu entrer dans sa chambre et que la porte était fermée, une infirmière m'avait dit qu'un médecin était entré. J'avais attendu patiemment, Jacob était revenu un instant plis tard me dire que James était sorti vu qu'aucune charge pesait contre lui, et c'est là, qu'on avait compris, en voyant l'homme qui se penchait sur Bella que c'était lui. Et tout s'était passé très vite. Jacob avait tiré sur lui avant qu'il ne tue ma Bella, et il était mort, un trou béant dans la tête.

-Docteur, je pourrais rester avec elle ?

-Oui, je pense que c'est ce dont elle a besoin.

-Quand pourra t-elle sortir ?

-Normalement, demain, mais avec tous ces évènements,…

-Elle a besoin de sortir d'ici, je me chargerais d'elle...

-Nous verrons comment elle passe la nuit, et je vous dirais ça dem ain.

J'entrais dans sa chambre et elle sursauta.

-C'est moi ma chérie.

Elle hocha la tête et je me rapprochais de son lit.

-Tu me fais un peu de place ?

Me voyant enlever mes chaussures, elle fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Je m'apprête à passer a nuit avec toi….

-Mais…

-Chut, le médecin est d'accord.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, viens par ici.

Je m'étendis à coté d'elle et la serrais contre moi.

-Edward, j'ai tant besoin de toi…

-Moi aussi.

-Ils sont devenus fous à cause de moi, tu t'en rends compte. ?

-Mais non, ils l'étaient déjà, tu as juste été l'élément déclencheur… Mais ce n'est pas ta faute.

-Si… Si j'étais restée ici, rien de tout ça ne se serait produit.

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi, tu avais besoin de vivre, tu l'as fait. James et Victoria ont eut une histoire tragique parce qu'elle l'aimait trop et qu'il était cinglé, ce qui l'a rendu elle aussi totalement barjot… En gros, c'est une histoire de dingues…

J'étais assez fier lorsqu'elle rit un peu contre mon cou.

-Mais maintenant, c'est fini. Victoria est rentrée à New York pour son procès, et elle ne te fera plus aucun mal…

-Et si elle voulait se venger de la mort de James…

-Dans ce cas, elle s'en prendra à Jacob, qui ne fera qu'une bouchée d'elle.

-C'est pas drôle !

-Mais je ne le suis pas, je réponds juste à a question. Allé, maintenant, endors toi, je suis là.

-Edward…

-Hum… ?

-J'ai hâte de retrouver notre lit.

-Et moi donc !

Nous étions très à l'étroit sur le lit de l'hôpital, et nous devions nous serrer au maximum, et le pire, c'était que je venais de réaliser que sous sa blouse, Bella était complètement nue. Je dus penser à autre chose en sentant son corps se détendre et sa respiration devenir plus soutenue. Elle s'était endormie.

Et moi aussi, je finis par sombrer, puisqu'à mon réveil, Alice et Rose étaient dans la chambre. Il faisait jour et elle nous souriait.

-Depuis quand est ce que vous étes là ?? Chuchotais je.

-Une quinzaine de minutes.

-On a appris pour James, c'est affreux ! Il a vraiment voulu tuer Bella aussi ?

Je fis oui de la tête en me redressant, pour sortir du lit de Bella.

-Qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous à vouloir la tuer ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais j'espère que c'était le dernier à vouloir sa mort !

Nous nous sourions, et Bella se réveilla. Elle s'étira puis nous vit.

-Hey !

-Salut Bells !

-Bien dormi ?

-Plutôt, oui. Me sourit elle.

-Bella ! On a vu le médecin avant d'entrer. Nous dit Rose. Apparement, tu sors aujourd'hui !

-C'est génial.

-Il faut juste que je l'ausculte avant. Donc, si vous me le permettez.

Le docteur en question venait de faire son apparition. Je me penchais sur Bella pour lui dire que j'allais chercher quelques unes de ses affaires et que je viendrais las chercher plus tard.

Alice et Rose la saluèrent et nous sortions de l'hôpital.

-Qu'est ce que tu as prévu de faire ? Me demanda Alice, bien souriante.

-Un dîner en tête à tête.

-Hors de question ! Elle a frôlé la mort au moins trois fois, et c'est tout ce dont tu as pensé ?

-Parce que je me doutais que tu ne m'aurais pas laissé faire.

-Ah ! On va lui organiser une petite fête de bienvenu !

-Quand tu dis petite…

-Seulement nous, et Charlie bien sur, et Jacob aussi…

-Ce sera chez toi ? Me demanda Rose.

-Oui.

-Parfait, je demanderais à Esmé les clés.

Nous allions donc faire une surprise pour Bella. Elle qui les détestait allait être servie.


	19. FIN

**Edward POV**

Je passais la récupérer dans le début de l'après midi. Elle fut soulagée de respirer à nouveau l'air frais en quittant l'hôpital.

-Attends…

Trop tard, elle s'était déjà levée. Un peu trop vite, car elle tangua un peu avant de retrouver l'équilibre.

-Et dire que croyais que ça m'arrivait seulement avec des hauts talons !

Je lui souris en lui tenant le bras pour la guider doucement vers la voiture.

-Tu préfères que je te porte ?

-Non ! Ça ira…

Elle avançait lentement, ses hématomes guérissaient, mais elle avait toujours quelques douleurs.

-Je vais bien prendre soin de toi. Lui dis je en lui mettant sa ceinture de sécurité lorsqu'elle entra dans la voiture.

-Merci…

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier, c'est tout à fait naturel ! Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi.

-Tu es soulagée de quitter cet hôpital ?

-Très ! Enfin je peux revoir lumière du jour, sentir la brise fouetter mon visage ! Tu sais, je pense que c'est lorsqu'on est coupé de tout ça qu'on réalise vraiment à quel point ça compte.

-Alors tu ne verras aucun inconvénient à ce qu'on aille marcher un peu sur la plage avant de rentrer ?

-Absolument pas ! D'autant plus que ça me donnera à nouveau l'occasion de marcher !

Bella apprécia le voyage jusqu'à chez nous. Je me réjouissais d'avance de ce qui nous attendait, en même temps que je sentais mon anxiété augmenter au fur et à mesure que nous nous approchions. Jasper et Emmet avaient déposé les filles et étaient partis, de sorte qu'il ne semblait avoir personne, alors qu'elles s'activaient à l'intérieur.

Je pris Bella par la main, après que nous ayons enlevés nos chaussures et nous nous engagions sur la plage.

-Ca fait tellement de bien.

Je la regardais, ses cheveux flottaient dans le vent, son sourire merveilleux sur ses douces lèvres, ses yeux reflétant la sérénité, et je pris une profonde respiration.

-Bella, que dirais tu si tu venais t'installer ici…

-Tu veux dire… Définitivement ?

-Oui. Je t'ai déjà acheté un lit, si tu as besoin d'autres choses, tu peux me le demander, en plus, ce serait plus pratique pour aller bosser, une fois que tu te seras rétablie.

-Ce serait pratique, c'est vrai.

Elle garda le silence, me mettant presque à l'agonie.

-Edward, tu penses qu'entre nous… ça va vraiment durer ?

-Oui.

Nous étions près de la mer, et les vagues, nous mouillaient les pieds coup par coup.

-Bella, nous nous aimons, et vivre ensemble, c'est une grande étape à franchir.

Je la serrais contre moi, et elle reposa la tête contre ma poitrine.

-Je pense à James et à Victoria ? La façon dont ils se sont déchirés…

-Pendant longtemps, j'étais comme toi. L'exemple de mes parents m'avait dissuadé d'entamer une relation sérieuse avec quelqu'un. Jusqu'à toi. James et Victoria ont connu un fin tragique, mes parents aussi…. Mais nous ne sommes pas eux. Je suis Edward, tu es Bella. Si on se marie, c'est parce que je t'aime, telle que tu es, et j'ai la conviction que je ne me lasserais jamais de toi.

Elle se figea dans mes bras et se sépara de moi.

-Qu'est ce que tu as dis ?

-Que je ne me lasserais jamais de toi…

-Non, avant.

-Que je t'aime, telle que tu es…

-Edward…

-Que je veux que tu m'épouses….

**Alice POV**

-Ils arrivent !!!

Esmé éteint rapidement les lumières et vint se placer à coté de nous. Jasper m'encercla dans ses bas et il chuchota :

-Tout est parfait Alice. Vous avez fait du bon boulot.

-Merci, j'espère qu'elle va apprécier aussi.

-Chut ! Fit Emmet à notre adresse.

Nous écoutions la porte s'ouvrir et on voyait clairement Edward et Bella, enlacés et aux bruits qu'ils faisaient, ils devaient être en train de s'embrasser passionnément. Mais je fis signe à Rose d'allumer et nous hurlions :

-SURPRIIISE !!!

Avant d'éclater de rire devant la mine déconcertée de Bella.

-Vous avez failli me faire une crise cardiaque !!

-C'était le but !

-Bienvenue chez toi Bella ! Lui sourit Esmé en la serrant dans ses bras.

-Merci ! Oh ! Papa ! Toi aussi tu s là ?

-Comment voulais tu que je manque ça ?

Tout le monde l'embrassa tour à tour.

-Alice ! J'aurais du m'en douter !!

-Tu étais trop occupée à folâtrer avec Ed ! Je lui décochais un clin d'œil et elle rougit.

-Ca fait du bien de te revoir sur pied ! Fit Jasper.

**Jasper POV**

-Portons donc un toast : A Bella !

Nous levions nos verres pour elle et elle essuya une larme de ses yeux.

- Vous n'êtes pas possible !

-Bella, tu comptes énormément pour nous ! Lui dit Emmet.

-Tu es devenue essentielle et il est tout à fait normal que nous te fêtions !

Nous nous retrouvions autour d'un dîner, pour la célébrer comme il se devait. Nous formions tous une grande famille grâce à elle et son importance avait grimpée d'un coup après que nous ayons éprouvés cette peur effrayante de la perdre.

Lorsqu'on frappa à la porte à la fin de la soirée, je me proposais d'aller ouvrir.

-Jacob ! Viens, entre !

-On ne t'attendait plus ! Lui dit Charlie !

-C'est facile quand on est le chef de laisser toute la paperasse derrière. Bonsoir tout le monde ! Bella, c'est pour toi.

-Oh ! Jacob ! Il ne fallait pas !

Edward se leva et prit le bouquet de freesias qu'il alla mettre dans un vase.

-Charlie m'a dit que c'était tes fleurs préférées.

-C'est vrai ! Au moins ça me change des roses !

-Assieds toi, lui dit Edward en revenant.

-Non, je passais juste, je suis en service, je remplace mon chef.

Charlie lui sourit et Bella se leva pour le raccompagner. Je vis qu'Edward se renfrognait un peu en se réservant un verre de vin.

-On dirait que quelqu'un est aux bords de la crise de jalousie. Fis je à Emmet qui me sourit.

-Hey, Ed, comment s'est passée ta demande ?

**Emmet POV**

-Quelle demande ? Demanda Rose en regardant directement Edward.

-Eh bien, je préfèrerais attendre que Bella revienne.

Il n'eut pas attendre bien longtemps vu qu'elle venait de s'asseoir à coté de lui.

-Bella, qu'est ce qu'Edward t'a demandé ? Lui demanda Alice.

Elle le regarda et regarda Edward.

-Si je voulais l'épouser. Ce repas est délicieux Alice ! Qui l'a fait ?

-Esmé s'est chargée de le commander, intervins je.

-Où? Lui demanda Edward.

-Chez un très bon traiteur. Répondit Jasper.

-Qu'est ce que Bella a répondu ? Fit Rose, sur les nerfs.

-Oui. Tu pourrais nous donner l'adresse de ce traiteur Esmé ?

-Bien entendu, c'est Carlisle qui me la fait découvrir…

-Attendez ! Stop ! Est ce que j'ai bien entendue que Bella a dit oui à la demande en mariage d'Edward ??!!

Alice venait de se lever de table et hurlait comme une vraie hystérique.

-Oui.

-Heu... Oui, j'ai bien entendue ou oui elle a dit oui ?

-Ca revient au même Alice. Lui rétorquais je.

-Oh ! Mon Dieu !! Bella et Edward vont se marier !!!

Rose se mit debout à coté de moi serra la main d'Alice et se mirent à sauter comme des folles.

-Félicitation ! Fis je à l'adresse d'Edward et de Bella en hurlant un peu pour que les cris des deux cinglées ne couvrent pas ma voix.

- Quelle drôle de façon vous avez eut pour nous annoncer ça !!! Leur gronda Rose.

**Rose POV**

Je posais les mains sur mes hanches alors qu'Alice les couvrait littéralement de baisers. Puis ce fut le tour d'Esmé, Charlie s'adressa solennellement au futur marié, et je pris Bella à part.

-Comment t'as t-il fait sa demande ?

-Sur la plage, il y a un instant.

-Qu'est ce qu ça devait être romantique !!

-Ca aurait pu l'être encore plus si nous étions arrivés jusqu'au lit.

-En parlant de lit ! Alice et moi t'avons apporté un petit quelque chose…

-Bella, lui dit Charlie en m'interrompant.

-Papa !

-Je sais qu'Edward est un chic type et qu'il te rendra heureuse.

Il l'embrassa, puis lui dit qu'il allait devoir aller pêcher le lendemain et Bella et Edward le raccompagnèrent. Carlisle et Esmé aussi s'en allèrent peu après et comme les garçons se proposèrent pour débarrasser, nous en profitions pour donner à Bella notre cadeau de bienvenue.

-Vous me faites peur !

-C'est Ashley qui l'a commandé exprès pour toi !

-C'est encore plus effrayant maintenant !!

-B. arrête de chipoter et ouvre !

Elle retira une très jolie culotte, comme celle qu'elle aimait porter, mais avec tout plein de volants. Elle éclata de rire.

-C'est très joli !

-On savait que tu allais adorer.

-Et Edward encore plus ! Fit Alice.

-Je sens qu'il va te l'arracher avec les dents !! Lui dis je.

-Plus sérieusement, on est allé voir Carmen tout à l'heure. Lui dit Alice.

-Tu sais qu'elle avait eut une vision de toi avec le feu ? Lui confiais je.

-C'est vrai ? Cette femme a vraiment un don. Admit Bella.

-Oui, et on lui a demandé pour ton futur…

-Et tu sais ce qu'elle nous a dit ?

-Non…

-Qu'elle ne voyait plus aucun nuage dans ton ciel !!

-Wow ! Quel soulagement !!

-Bella, encore toutes nos félicitations !

-On, t'aime !!

Nous nous fîmes un câlin collectif jusqu'à ce qu'Emmet nous interrompe.

-Rose, pourquoi ne réserves tu pas ça pour nous, à la maison ?

-Ca veut dire qu'il est temps pour nous de rentrer ! Leur dis je.

**Bella POV**

-Enfin seuls !!

-J'ai bien cru qu'ils n'allaient jamais partir !

Edward m'enlaça et nous nous embrassions. J'avais toujours beaucoup de mal à me faire à l'idée que j'allais devenir Madame Masen…

-Bella, je te présente… Notre lit !

-Wow ! J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part….

-Vraiment ?

-Oui…. Mais je ne vois plus trop où !

-Tu veux que j'essaie de te rafraîchir la mémoire ?

-Hum… Pourquoi pas !

Les jambes tremblantes, je soupirais en sentant ses mains tremblantes glisser sur mon corps.

-J'ai envie de toi, maintenant…

Comme pour me punir de mon empressement, il s'immobilisa, et me scruta.

-Quoi ? Lui demandais je.

-On a tout notre temps…

Il se mit à me caresser à nouveau, me pressant contre lui, ses mains descendaient le long de mon dos, m'attirant de délicieux frissons. Puis, mon souffle se coupa lorsqu'il me fit pivoter contre lui. Je sentais l'évidence de son désir pointer dans mon dos. J'en profitais pour le torturer, moi aussi, vu qu'il avait décidé de jouer avec moi. Je pressais les fesses cotre lui, les bougeant un peu, assez en tout cas pour provoquer un rugissement de sa part. Je fermais les yeux en sentant Edward envelopper mes seins de ses mains en même temps qu'il enfonçait doucement les dents au creux de mon cou. Il le parsema de baisers, légers, puis gourmands, il écarta les bretelles de ma robe et défit la fermeture dans mon dos, tout en descendant avec elle. Il m'enleva mon soutien gorge et passa une main chaude et tendre sur mon dos.

-J'adore ton dos…

Tout en me maintenant deb put avec ses mains, tandis que je m 'accrochais au rebord du lit.

Il fit honneur à mon dos, le semant de baisers, labourant de la pointe de la langue, creusant des dents, récoltant mes gémissements.

Lorsqu'il arriva au creux de mes reins, je ne tenais plus debout. Et tombais sur le lit. Affrontant son regard brûlant, je fis moi-même glisser ma culotte le long de mes jambes, tandis qu'il enlevait ses vêtements, soutenant mon regard. Il s'agenouilla sur le lit, me saisit les jambes pour m'attirer à lui, me faisant glisser sur les draps de soie jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve, jambes écartées, offerte, prête pour lui. Je plantais les talons dans le matelas et soulevais le bassin à sa rencontre. Nous étions secoués par un même frisson quand il entra en moi, tendre et impérieux. Aimant et aimé. Il allait et venait, progressivement, un peu plus loin à chaque fois, avant de se retirer légèrement, j'ondulais aussi, m'accrochant désespérément aux draps, me cambais, tremblais de plaisir. Il prit fermement mes reins, et s'enfonça complètement en moi, me transperçant l'âme. Et il se déchaîna, et je l'accompagnais, ne parvenant plus à me contrôler. J'étais complètement éperdue, ivre de tout l'amour qu'on pouvait ressentir l'un pour l'autre, suffoquant du plaisir inouï que le rythme frénétique de notre étreinte provoquait, avant de chavirer dans l'extase.

-Alors, tu te souviens de ce lit maintenant ? Me demanda t-il, longtemps après que nous ayons retrouvé notre respiration.

-Eh comment ! Je pense que je n'oublierais plus jamais !

-C'est bien.

Il passait une main paresseuse le long de mon dos.

-Bella, tu penses que ça sera faisable de travailler et de vivre ensemble ?

-Bien sur une forme une superbe équipe, aussi bien au lit comme à l'écran…

** FIN.**

**

* * *

**

**Et ben voilà !!**

**Merci d'avoir lu cette histoire jusqu'au bout ! J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié ! Je l'avais écrite lorsque j'étais hospitalisée et je tenais à vous la faire partager ! J'ai encore pleins d'autres histoires à vous raconter et des traductions à terminer ! Alors on se retrouve très bientôt !!**

**BisouXoXo !**


End file.
